Life as a Power Ranger: Mighty Morphin-Zeo
by The Creator16
Summary: What if there was a seventh ranger for Mighty Morphin? The White Ranger and later Gold ranger for Mighty Morphin and the Silver ranger for Zeo? His name is TJ? He becomes Tommy's best friend and falls in love with one of the ranger girls. Who though? Plot twist, new episodes created, and every episode from MMPR to the end of Zeo. TommyxKimberly BillyxTrini AishaxTJ. What Happens?
1. Coming of the White Ranger Part 1

** Hey guys, so I decided not to continue with the Zoey 101 story. I'm sorry, but I have thought of something that this time I will do for sure. I was watching Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the other day and boy I love that power ranger series! So I came up with this. What if there was a seventh ranger, the White Ranger and later the Gold Ranger in Mighty Morphin and then the Zeo Silver Ranger, who came a few episodes after Tommy became the Green Ranger? His name is TJ. This character ends up becoming Tommy's best friend and falls in love with one of the power ranger girls and it's not Kimberly. We will let Tommy have her. TJ lasts all through Mighty Morphin and almost through the entire Zeo series. I also have created new episodes and have created plot twists to them. I hope you guys like it. Please Review and here we go starting with season 1 of Mighty Morphin all the way until TJ's last episode as a power ranger in Zeo, starting with when TJ comes into the picture. This is right after the "Island of Illusions" episode. Review and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1**

**Coming of the White Ranger Part 1**

It was cool Monday morning in Angle Grove as students were making their way to Angle Grove High getting ready for another long school day. "I am so tired this morning," said Kimberly as she made her way to her locker walking with Tommy, Jason, and Trini. Ever since they had become power rangers, their lives had changed totally as if being a freshman in high school wasn't bad enough. Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly have become best friends. Then Tommy came along, but unfortunately he was put under Rita's spell and became the evil Green Ranger. Luckily, Jason destroyed the sword of darkness and freed Tommy from the spell. Ever since, they have been a strong fighting force together along with Zordon and his sidekick Alpha 5.

"I know. Rita has been out and about a lot lately. I am kind of getting warn out," said Tommy.

"That's power ranger business for you man," said Jason patting Tommy on the back. Tommy chuckled a little.

"Well at least were not on the island of illusions anymore," said Trini. Everyone agreed with her. One of their last battles against Rita had sent them to an island where they were having problems left to right.

"Yeah, that was horrible," said Kim. Thinking about it just gave her the creeps.

"Well, it's over now," said Jason. "We knew this wouldn't be easy when we took the job," said Jason.

"True, although Rita has been so easy to beat lately. When is she going o realize that she can't beat the power rangers," said Trini.

"Probably never," said Tommy. Everyone laughed. Suddenly Mr. Kaplin walked by with a student that the rangers were not familiar with.

"Good Morning everyone!" said Mr. Kaplin.

"Good Morning Mr. Kaplin!" they said back.

"I would like to introduce you to a new student here. Everyone this is TJ Wilkerson." said Mr. Kaplin.

"Hi, said Trini.

"Nice to meet you," said Jason. TJ nodded his head.

"I was wondering if you guys could help show him around and help him get to his classes for his first day?" asked Mr. Kaplin.

"Sure no problem. You can hang out with us," said Kimberly excitedly. She was glad to help him out.

"We got you, man" said Tommy.

"Excellent," said Mr. Kaplin. "I knew that I did the right thing finding you guys. If you need anything, you know where to find me," said Mr. Kaplin and he walked away. TJ walked over towards Jason, Tommy, Kim, and Trini. He was a little shy and nervous with it being his first day and all away from his old school.

"So have you lived in Angel Grove most of your life?" asked Kim.

"No, actually me and my family just moved here from Miami, Florida," said TJ.

"What brought yall here?" asked Jason.

"I don't really want to talk about it," said TJ. The four of them just looked at each other. They were concerned for TJ.

"Hey, you know we're here for you if something is troubling you right," said Trini.

"Yeah, you are a friend, and we want to help," said Kim.

"Really, you guys want to be my friend," said TJ.

"Yeah man," said Tommy. "After all, it's no fun being on your own."

"Yeah man," said Jason "Come on we'll show you around and then we will go to Ernie's Juice Bar. Ernie has the best smoothies in Angel Grove and," said Jason.

"You'll like are other friends Billy and Zack," said Kim. "They are fun to be around."

"Really, what are they like?" asked TJ.

"Billy is the genius and Zack, well, you can call him the ladies man," said Jason laughing.

"Yeah, you will love them," said Trini. Suddenly the bell rang, and the kids were off to class.

"Alright guys lets get to class," said Trini.

"Right," they all said.

"Come on TJ, it looks like you have biology with me, Tommy, and Jason," said Kim as she walked over by TJ's side.

"Hey, that means you will get to meet Zack," said Tommy. The four of them walked to Mr. Davidson's class for 1st period. So far, TJ liked Angel Grove High, and so far he has made four friends. Maybe this wasn't going to bad. It definitely took his mind off his family problems. Meanwhile up on the moon, Rita was going through another one of her headache phases. Today was definitely not the day to mess with her.

"So close! We have come so close, but every time those pesky power rangers defeat us!" yelled Rita. Baboo and Squatt were covering their ears.

"Man, Rita is really mad this time," said Baboo.

"Why can't yall do one simple task to destroy the power rangers," said Rita.

"My queen, I am so sorry. I shall not fail you again," said Goldar.

"Quiet, you say that every time but nothing changes!" said Rita. "They have ruined everything. They destroyed Eye guy, Shellshock, Octodust, and they even turned my Green Ranger good and now he is in the way," said Rita as she grabbed her head. "Oh, I got a headache." Suddenly Finster came running in.

"My queen, I have great news," said Finster.

"Doubt it," said Goldar. Finster just looked at him.

"Anyway," said Finster.

"It better be good news, Finster or you will go flying out in space," interrupted Rita.

"Yes my queen," said Finster as he got a little scared. "I have found another power coin that has seemed to have been lost in Angel Grove." Rita began to get excited.

"I'm listening. Keep going!" said Rita.

"Behold, the white ranger power coin, which is said to have been in the hands of both good and evil in past times. The power of good and evil was so great that they both crossed into the power coin's power making half good and half evil," explained Finster.

"Whoa," said Squatt. "That is impressive," said Squatt.

"I must have that power coin. With it I could create another evil ranger that would destroy those rangers including the betrayer Tommy and ruin Zordon for good!" said Rita as she began to do her evil laugh. "Finster where is it?" asked Rita impatiently.

"It is located in an alley somewhere in Angel Grove," said Finster.

"Make me a monster, and send putties down to find it," said Rita.

"Yes your evilness," said Finster as he ran to his lab.

"Goldar, when the monster is ready, take it and the putties down and retrieve it. And if the rangers get in your way, then destroy them!" said Rita as she laughed evilly again.

"Yes my queen. I will not fail you," said Goldar. Baboo and Squatt laughed.

"Oh goody, this is going to be good," said Baboo. Meanwhile back at Angel Grove, school had just gotten out. Kimberly, Tommy, and Zack were walking TJ to Ernie's juice bar to meet the others.

"So TJ, what do you think of Angel Grove so far?' asked Zack as they kept walking.

"I love it. It's better than what I though it would be," said TJ. He was happy. So far it had been a good day.

"That's good," said Tommy.

"If you think that's great then wait until you meet Ernie and Billy," said Kim excitingly. A few minutes later, they arrived at the youth center. TJ was amazed at the place. It looked so great. There were workout sessions, a game room, and best of all a juice bar.

"Wow!" said TJ. "This place is amazing!"

"C'mon there's Billy!" said Zack as he and Kim dragged TJ over to where Trini and Billy were sitting. Jason was teaching a karate class.

"Billy, this is TJ. He's new in town," said Kim.

"Nice to meet you," said Billy as he got up and shook TJ's hand. He was happy to see that they were making new friends. TJ looked like a cool guy.

"Thank you, same to you. I've heard a lot of great things about you," said TJ. Then Jason came over. He had just finished his karate class.

"So TJ, so you do karate?" asked Jason.

"A little bit. I have not had a chance to practice in a while," said TJ.

"What else are you into?" asked Billy.

"I like playing basketball and just hanging out," said TJ. "Well then, want to come practice with us," said Jason.

"Us?" asked TJ a little confused.

"Yeah, you, me, Jason, and Zack practice together," said Tommy.

"Sure, I would love to," said TJ. Maybe this wouldn't be bad after all.

"Alright man, let's do it," said Zack. The four of them got dressed and did some karate. "Alright TJ, you think you can beat me," said Zack.

"I don't know man, let's find out," said TJ as he and Zack got ready. Kim, Trini, and Billy sat and watched. Ernie watched from behind the counter when he wasn't busy. He loved seeing those guys hanging out together. Zack made the first move and tried to back kick TJ, but he missed. TJ went up for a couple of kicks and a punch. Zack went at it again. Tommy and Jason just sat there in shock. TJ was pretty good. TJ went up and kicked Zack down to the ground. Zack was surprised.

"Wow, you sure didn't look rusty to me," said Zack in shock.

"Sorry man," said TJ kind of afraid he had made Zack man.

"It all good man," said Zack. "That was pretty good." Kim and Trini cheered and Billy clapped on for TJ.

"That was nice, TJ" said Jason.

"Yeah, you are petty good," said Tommy.

"Thanks man," said TJ.

"My turn," said Tommy. He and TJ got ready.

"Ready go!" said Jason. Tommy and TJ began the fight. TJ was doing pretty good, but then Tommy got the best of him and did the trip kick and knocked TJ down.

"That was nice," said TJ. "I guess I am just not good enough to beat you man."

"You'll get there, man. Come on lets go get some juice, said Tommy. He and Jason helped TJ up and they went over to the juice bar with the others.

"That was good TJ," said Trini.

"Yeah, you are not bad at all," said Billy.

"Thanks man, but it looks like I got a way to go," said TJ. Suddenly Bulk and Skull came in the youth center just laughing along. Then, Bulk saw TJ.

"Skull, look!" said Bulk. Skull looked over at TJ. Then he looked back at Skull. "Fresh meat. Come on," said Bulk as he grabbed Skull and walked over to where the guys were at.

"Here yall go. Blueberry smoothies,' said Ernie.

"Thanks Ernie!" said everyone. "So TJ, I see you are enjoying Angel Grove so far."

"Yes I am," said TJ to Ernie. He took sip of his smoothie. "Man these are good," said TJ. "Almost like Mom makes them," said TJ. Ernie smiled.

"Thank you," said Ernie. Then Bulk and Skull came over and grabbed TJ's smoothie.

"Thanks man," said Bulk. TJ just looked at Bulk. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Bulk, and Skull, what are you two doing? Give TJ back his smoothie," said Jason.

"Yeah, it is his first day here. Leave him alone," said Kimberly.

"We know. We just want to make sure he knows who is boss around here," said Bulk.

"Yeah," said Skull. Tommy and Zack were about to step over at Bulk and Skull, but TJ stopped them.

"I got this guys," said TJ. He stood up and looked at Bulk and Skull. "So tell me, yall two think you're the boss around here?" said TJ.

"That's right," said Skull. "So you better watch out."

"Okay," said TJ. "Show me."

"Show you what?" said Bulk confused as he looked at Skull. Of course, Skull didn't have a clue that was nothing new.

"Show me how yall are boss," said TJ. Bulk and Skull smiled.

"Alright," said Bulk as he dodged at TJ. TJ tripped Bulk as he fell down to the floor. Bulk was embarrassed. Skull tried, but TJ tripped him too as he fell on top of  
Bulk.

"Hi Bulky," said Skull.

"Get off of me," said Bulk as he pushed Skull off. "Come on." And they walked away. Everyone just laughed.

"Sorry about that, TJ. Those two get annoying some time," said Billy.

"Yeah tell me about it," said Kim as she rolled her eyes.

"It's alright. You know back at my old school, we had a way with dealing with bullies. Those two probably would not be considered top class of bullies," said TJ. Everyone laughed. TJ looked at the clock. "Well. I better get home guys," said TJ.

"You want us take you home?" asked Kim.

"No I'm good, but thank you though," said TJ. Everyone said bye and waved to TJ.

"Oh wait, TJ!" said Tommy. "Do you want to shoot some hoops with us later?" asked Tommy.

"Sure man," said TJ. Then he walked out of the youth center. He was happy with the friends he made.

"I like TJ," said Kim happily.

"Yeah man, he's cool," said Zack. Everyone agreed. Suddenly their communicators went off. Jason led them to a corner where no one could see them.

"We read you Zordon," said Jason.

"Rangers, you must come to the command center immediately. It's urgent," said Zordon. They knew something was wrong when Zordon put it that way. "Alright, we're on our way," said Jason and they teleported to the command center. Meanwhile, TJ was walking home. Suddenly he saw something shining in an alley. Curiosity got the better of him as he went to check it out. He picked it up from the ground. It was gold coin, and it was strange with the Long Neck Dinosaur symbol to it and it was flashing white. He didn't know that it was the white ranger power coin and it was unstable.

"What is this thing?" said TJ to himself. Suddenly it began to flash brighter. The power started seeping into TJ's body. "Ah! What's happening!" said TJ. Suddenly the power coin went to TJ's waist and the morpher appeared. It attached itself to TJ's body. He couldn't get it off. The unstable power of evil and good started growing stronger. Then TJ morphed into the white ranger. He could not control himself. The evil side of him began to laugh. "Ha Ha Ha," he said. Then TJ walked away.

Meanwhile up on the moon, Rita was waiting for Finster to finish the monster. "Finster where is my monster is he ready!" yelled Rita.

"Yes my queen. Behold, Dinox the bounty dragon," said Finster. Dinox came out roaring.

"I'm ready to serve you Rita," said Dinox. He had the scales of a dragon. He had a power staff and he looked very strong. Rita was impressed. "Good work, Finster! Dinox and Goldar, take the putties and get me the power coin," said Rita.

"Yes, my queen," said Goldar. With that, Goldar and Dinox disappeared down to Earth. Back at the command center, things were getting hectic.

"Aye aye aye!" said Alpha.

"Alpha, what's wrong?" asked Zack. Then Zordon appeared.

"Rangers, thank you for coming," said Zordon.

"Zordon, what's going on," said Kimberly.

"Why are you and Alpha freaking out?" asked Tommy.

"Rangers, there is new threat too the Earth!" said Alpha.

"What do you mean?" asked Billy. Zordon began to explain.

"Rangers, there is another power coin. One that is probably more powerful than Tommy's powers."

"Another one," said Jason.

"Oh no, please don't tell me Rita created another power coin," said Trini. She didn't want to have to deal with another evil ranger. None of them did.

"Rangers, the power coin possess the powers of the White Long Neck Dinosaur Ranger. You see long ago, a power coin was created by the forces of good and was used to stop evil unfortunately, the evil; Zeltarius gained a hold of the power coin and used for evil. Luckily, heroes as yourselves destroyed him. The white power was thought to be lost until a couple a weeks ago, the power coin appeared on earth. Its power is very unstable due to it being half good and half evil. You must find it before Rita does."

"The power coin is located in the alley near the Angel Grove Bank," said Alpha. The rangers nodded. Suddenly the alarm went off.

"What's going on?" asked Jason.

"Rangers observe the viewing globe," said Zordon. "Goldar and Rita's monster, Dinox, along with the putties are out looking for the power coin," said Zordon.

"We can't let them get it," said Trini.

"Alright guys, its morphing time!" said Jason.

"Dragonzord!" said Tommy.

"Mastadon!" said Zack.

"Pteradacthyll!" said Kimberly

"Triceratops!" said Billy.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!" said Trini.

"Terenosaurus!" said Jason. They morphed and went to the alley.

"Where is it!" yelled Goldar frustrated.

"It must be around here, somewhere," said Dinox.

"Well then keep looking!" said Goldar.

"Stop right there Goldar!" said Jason. Dinox and Goldar looked to see the power rangers come at them.

"Ah, out of our way rangers!" said Goldar.

"I don't think so Goldar!" said Tommy.

"We won't let you get the power coin," said Billy.

"We will see about that," said Dinox.

"Putties!" said Goldar. Suddenly Putties began to appear.

"Great, more putties!" said Kimberly.

"You guys take care of the putties, I'll get Goldar and Dinox," said Tommy. Everyone nodded.

"Attack!" said Goldar. At the moment the rangers started fighting the putties while Tommy was fighting both Goldar and Dinox.

"So Green Ranger we meet again, said Goldar.

"Ready to lose again Goldar," said Tommy.

"Not likely," said Goldar and he charged at Tommy. While they were fighting, the rangers took the putties out to the street and were making soup out of the putties. Pretty soon, they had beaten them all.

"That should take care of them," said Billy.

"Right," said Jason. Suddenly, Dinox jumped up in the air and slashed Jason with his staff. Billy and Trini took a wack at him but he knocked Trini down and threw Billy across the street. Zack tried to use his power axe on him but Dinox grabbed it and whacked him with his power staff then he slashed Kimberly.

"You okay, Kimberly?" asked Zack as he ran over to help her.

"Take this rangers," said Dinox as he fired lasers out of his staff. The rangers were knocked up and down to the ground.

"Whoa!" Tommy was doing alright with Goldar. He used his dragon dagger and slashed him.

"Had enough, Goldar!" said Tommy.

"Not quite, Tommy!" said Goldar and he fired blasts out of his eyes. Tommy got hit and knocked down. "You're finished!" said Goldar. He was about to hit Tommy with the sword when suddenly a white figure came out and blocked Goldar's hit with his sword. Goldar looked and saw it was the white ranger. "What were too late," said Goldar. With that, the white ranger hit Goldar with his sword. Tommy was in shock. Who was this guy? The other rangers and Dinox looked over.

"What?" said Dinox.

"Who is that?" said Jason.

"Whoa!" said Zack.

"Nice," said Trini.

"Sweet," said Kimberly

"Wow," said Billy. With that the ranger back kicked Goldar. Goldar fell to the ground.

"Oh," said Goldar.

"You will pay for that," said Dinox.

"Bring it," said the white ranger. Dinox charged at him with his staff. White Ranger charged him. The ranger kept getting good hits on Dinox. Dinox fired power from his staff but the white ranger jumped from it. He hit him with his sword. The others ran to Tommy.

"Tommy, are you okay?" asked Kimberly. She was really worried about Tommy.

"I'm fine, but who is that guy," asked Tom curiously.

"I have no idea," said Billy. Dinox fell down.

"Who are you?" asked Dinox.

"I am the White Ranger, and you're finished. Dino Saber full power! Fire" said the ranger and he shot Dinox down.

"Ah!" said Dinox and within seconds he was destroyed. Goldar looked at the White Ranger.

"Want to fight tin monkey," said the ranger.

"I will get you for this," said Goldar and he disappeared.

"That's what I thought," said the white ranger.

"Thanks a lot," said Tommy as he went near the white ranger. Suddenly, the white ranger kicked Tommy down. "Whoa!" said Tommy. Tommy was shocked and so were the others.

"What was that for," said Jason.

"Stay out of my way," said the White Ranger.

"We only want to help," said Kimberly. The white ranger laughed.

"Help! I don't need your help," said the White Ranger. "Now stay away."

"Guys remember, Zordon said the power was unstable. He could be half good and half evil," said Billy.

"So, he is on no one's side," said Jason.

"That's crazy!" said Zack.

"Out of my way, rangers" said the white ranger.

"We can't do that," said Tommy.

"Then, face my wrath," said the White Ranger. He charged at the others. Zack went at him, but he knocked him down. Then he took Trini down.

"Power Lans!" said Billy. He tried to hit the white ranger down, but he knocked down Billy. Kimberly tried at him.

"Not so fast Pinky." He kicked Kim down.

"Kimberly are you okay," said Tommy. Kimberly nodded.

"Yeah," said Kimberly. Tommy was mad now.

"You want to fight, then fight me!" said Tommy.

"With pleasure," said the white ranger and he and Tommy went at it. It was neck to neck for a minute, but then the white ranger drop kicked him. Jason jumped on him.

"Tommy get him," said Jason. Tommy got out his dragon saber.

"Now that is not a fair fight," said the White Ranger. He threw Jason over and hit him with his sword then he hit Tommy.

"Are you two okay?" asked Zack.

"Yeah, but this guy is tough," said Jason.

"Take this," said the White Ranger as he took his blaster out and fired them down.

"Whoa!"

"See ya later rangers. Oh, and Green Ranger. You and I should have a duel someday, but not today," said the white ranger. With that, he disappeared. The rangers slowly got back up. They were in pain.

"Who was that guy?" said Kimberly as she slowly got up. Tommy went over and helped her.

"I don't know, but that was a hard fight," said Tommy.

"And I thought Tommy was bad when he was evil. No offense," said Zack. As Tommy looked over to him.

"It's all good," said Tommy.

"We better head back to the command center. Maybe Zordon knows something," said Jason.

"Right, let's go," said Billy and the rangers teleported to the command center. Meanwhile up on the moon, Rita was having frenzy.

"Who was that white ranger, and why did you let him defeat you!" said Rita to Goldar.

"I don't know. He was too strong my queen," said Goldar. Rita just growled.

"He destroyed my monster and then attacked the rangers, what is this guy neutral or something," said Rita.

"Well my queen, the white power coin is half good and half evil," said Finster.

"Silence, I need to think. I want that White Ranger captured and destroyed and bring his powers to me," said Rita as she began to laugh.

"Yes my queen," said Goldar.

TJ woke up and found himself in an alley. "Where am I?" he said. TJ looked around. He had no clue about what happened. Then he looked down at the power coin on his waist. That was when it all came back to him. He tried to get off but he couldn't. Instead, it shocked him. "Ow!" said TJ. He looked at his watch, and freaked out when he saw the time. "7:00, oh no I got to get home before my mom worries. With that, TJ ran straight home. He decided not to tell anyone about the power coin. He was afraid that he would hurt them. Meanwhile back at the command center, the rangers were still trying to figure out about the white ranger.

"Zordon, did you get a read on him?" asked Billy.

"I'm afraid not Billy. Are scanners could not identify him," said Zordon. Everybody was confused.

"Strange, could this be that he's not human?" said Billy.

"I wouldn't say that, but I'm not sure," said Zordon.

"Yeah, first he helped us defeat Goldar and destroyed Dinox, but then he attacks when we tried to help him," said Kimberly.

"Aye Aye Aye!" said Alpha. "This is all so overwhelming!"

"We got do something about this guy," said Jason. Then Trini joined in the conversation.

"Guys, its getting late," said Trini.

"Yeah, we have school tomorrow too," said Kimberly.

"Oh no," said Tommy as face turned with alarm.

"What is it Tommy?" asked Zack.

"We forgot to meet TJ at the park," said Tommy. "We were going to ball with him. I better go see if he is alright," said Tommy.

"I'll go with you," said Kimberly.

"Me too," said Zack. Tommy nodded. It was good to have backup just in case.

"Alright, I'll head home," said Jason.

"Me and Billy will stay here with Alpha will stay here and tried to find out who this white ranger is?" said Billy. Billy looked over at Trini.

"You really want to stay with me," said Billy.

"Yeah, you could use some help," said Trini smiling. Billy smiled back. He was happy Trini wanted to stay with him.

"Alright guys," said Tommy.

"Be careful rangers, and may the power protect you," said Zordon. Later, Kim, Tommy, and Zack went to the park to find TJ.

"I don't see him," said Kimberly.

"Yeah, me neither. Man, I feel so bad. He's probably mad at us," said Tommy.

"I'm sure he will understand," said Zack trying to cheer him up. Tommy still was upset. So was Kim. With everything going on between the white ranger, Rita, and now reality was overwhelming. "We better home. It's getting dark," said Zack. Tommy and Kimberly agreed, and off they went into Zack's car.

Back at TJ's home, TJ was getting ready to go to sleep. "How was school today?" asked his mom. TJ looked back up at her.

"It was great! I made a lot of friends," said TJ happily. He had forgotten all about hooping in the park with the guys. His mom smiled.

"Good, I'm glad to here that," said his mom. She looked at him. "TJ, I'm sorry with all that's gone on in our lives. I feel like it's my fault," she said.

"It's not your fault, mom. It's dad's fault. You have done nothing wrong," said TJ. After all that was going on, TJ did not want mom to feel bad. None of this was her fault or his brothers.

"Well, goodnight son," she said and she walked out of the room.

"Goodnight, mom" said TJ. As soon as she shut the door, TJ looked down at the power coin at his waist. "What am I going to do," said TJ. Suddenly, the power started up. TJ began feeling that pain sensation. It was too much that he literally rolled of his bed. "No, not again," said TJ. "Not this late at night!" He transformed into the white ranger and got up with an evil laugh. I will take care of those rangers. All of them will be destroyed! Starting with the Green and Red ranger, but first let's pay their base a little visit. With that, TJ teleported himself to the command center. Billy and Trini were still there working on the panels.

"Alpha, have you got anything?" asked Billy.

"No, not yet," said Alpha. Billy and Trini sighed. They were tired, but they didn't want to leave yet. They wanted to know who this White Ranger was.

"Billy and Trini, you two need to get some rest. You have worked very hard," said Zordon. He didn't want them to be so tired that they couldn't function.

"But Zordon what about finding the white ranger?" asked Billy. Suddenly, the white ranger appeared.

"No need to find me, I'm right here," said TJ.

Billy and Trini turned around startled. "Aye, aye, aye" said Alpha. "How did he get in here?" said Alpha.

"Who are you and how did you get in here without a power coin," said Zordon.

"Fool, I have a power coin," said TJ and he showed his power coin.

"What do you want?" asked Trini.

"I just thought I let you rangers know that you need to stay away from me. I don't need your help," said TJ. Alpha tried to contact the other rangers, but TJ blasted him. Alpha fell back.

"Alpha!" said Billy. He and Trini helped Alpha up. The white ranger just laughed.

"The fun has just begun!"

**To be continued…**

**So what do you think so far? Will the rangers find out its TJ? Will be able to control his powers, and what will happen to the command center? Who will be the power ranger girl that TJ falls in love with? Review and tell me what you think. Updating soon!**


	2. Coming of the White Ranger Part 2

** Thank you everyone for all the good reviews! I hope you like the series. Who do you think TJ's going fall in love with? What is going to happen? Find out. Read and review! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers.**

**Coming of the White Ranger Part 2**

"The fun has just begun!" said TJ. Billy looked at Trini.

"You ready," said Billy. Trini nodded. "It's morphing time! Triceratops!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger!" said Trini and they both morphed.

"So you want to play," said the white ranger. Alpha quickly moved out of the way. Billy and Trini charged TJ. TJ went punched Billy then he kicked Trini down. Billy got back up immediately and pulled out his sword and power lans.

"Enough of this," said Billy and he slashed at TJ. He missed him though and soon they were neck and neck. TJ hit Billy with his long neck saber, and Billy went to the ground. Then TJ held Billy to the ground.

"Had enough yet, Blue Ranger," said TJ. Then Trini came out of nowhere with her power daggers out and hit TJ. TJ got knocked off of Billy and into one of the control panels.

"Got ya! You okay Billy," said Trini.

"Yeah, than you," said Billy.

"No problem," said Trini.

"Rangers," said TJ as he came out with arm on Alpha and a sword pointed at him. Billy and Trini were worried now. He got a hold of Alpha.

"Alpha! Let him go!" said Trini. They were worried. They could not let the white ranger destroy Alpha.

"Back away or the robot is done," said TJ.

"No Rangers, don't listen to him. Save the command center and don't worry about me," said Alpha.

"We have to Alpha, we can't let you get hurt," said Billy. TJ laughed.

"Yes, you too old man," said TJ to Zordon.

"You will never get away with this," said Zordon.

"We will see about that," said TJ. He pushed Alpha off and hit him. Alpha fell to the ground. Trini and Billy yelled.

"No!" said Billy. Billy felt like his heart had dropped from his chest. TJ began to hit the panels with his sword. He didn't do too much damage.

" Take this as a warning, and tell the red and green ranger to meet me at the desert," said TJ then he disappeared. Zordon felt so helpless. TJ had not destroyed the place, but had damaged most of the controls. Billy and Trini un-morphed and ran to Alpha.

"Alpha are you okay," said Trini.

"He's been damaged, but I think I can fix him," said Billy. "Are you okay Zordon?"

"I'm fine, but I'm more worried about you two," said Zordon.

"We're fine," said Trini but Alpha is down.

"Billy how bad is it?" asked Zordon. He was worried. Alpha had been by his side for ages, and they had become best friends. To lose Alpha would be devastating.

"His motor is damaged but I can fix it, thank goodness," said Billy smiling. Zordon was relieved.

"I know that I can count on you, Billy," said Zordon. He was happy to have a guy like Billy.

"Zordon, did you get reading on who the white ranger is?" asked Trini.

"Unfortunately no, I did not get the chance I'm afraid," said Zordon.

"Communications are down so we can't contact the others, and it is getting late," said Billy.

"They're probably asleep," said Trini.

"You two should probably get some sleep," said Zordon.

"What, but Zordon we can't leave Alpha!" said Trini. Had Zordon lost his mind?

"I understand and I thank you, but you do need sleep in order to keep up your strength if Rita or the white ranger attacks again. You also have school in your normal lives. Trust me, Alpha should be fine. I will watch him over night," said Zordon. Trini and Billy didn't want to leave, but Zordon was right. If they wanted to get the White Ranger back, they need to keep up their strength not to mention school. "You can come back tomorrow and fix him," said Zordon.

"Alpha would want us to do that," said Billy.

"You're right," said Trini.

"Alright Zordon," said Billy. The teleporter was still working so they could teleport out. With that, they left. Zordon looked at Alpha.

"Hang in their buddy," said Zordon to Alpha. Meanwhile up on the moon, Rita was trying to figure out how to destroy the white ranger and collect his powers.

"Finster have you made me another monster yet?" yelled Rita. I don't have all night.

"Not yet my queen, but can it wait till morning?" said Finster.

"No, you will do it or I will make sure you have all the time to sleep in the dungeon of darkness!" said Rita.

"Well my queen, I do think that I have uncovered the white ranger's hidden zord, the Long Neck Dinosaur Zord! If we control it, then the white rangers powers will be ours in no time," said Finster.

"I love it! Where is the Zord at?" asked Rita with anticipation.

"It is located in the center of the desert in Angel Grove beneath the ground," said Finster.

"Oh, great how are we going to get it out," said Rita. She wasn't happy about that part.

"Well, we would need the white ranger's sword to call it," said Finster.

"Hmm… seems like we'll need to capture the white ranger instead. Get his sword and destroy him with his own Zord," said Goldar.

"Perfect!" said Rita.

"Oh boy, we might just win this one," said Squatt.

"Yeah," said Baboo.

"I am creating a monster called Starshocker. He has the power to blast super sonic waves which could distract the white ranger long enough for us to capture him," said Finster.

"Perfect," said Rita as she laughed.

"My queen, we have just received word that the white ranger attacked the command center and damaged Alpha 5," said Goldar.

"What, you mean he only destroyed Alpha 5 and no Zordon! That fool," said Rita. "No matter, that should keep the rangers busy and out of my way!"

The next morning at Angel Grove High, Tommy and Jason were walking to their lockers before class. "Have you seen TJ yet?" asked Tommy.

"No, I haven't actually but I have been trying to find him," said Jason.

"Same here, I hope he doesn't think that we ditched him," said Tommy. Just then Zack and Kimberly came up to them.

"Hey guys!" said Zack.

"What's up," said Jason.

"Have yall seen Billy and Trini today?" asked Kimberly.

"Nah, we've been looking for TJ. Have you seen him?" asked Tommy.

"No," said Zack.

"Not that we know of," said Kimberly. "I hope he is alright." Just then Trini and Billy walked up, but they looked so upset and miserable. Billy could not sleep last night thanking about Alpha.

**Flashback: **

"**Got ya! You okay Billy," said Trini.**

"**Yeah, than you," said Billy.**

"**No problem," said Trini.**

"**Rangers," said TJ as he came out with arm on Alpha and a sword pointed at him. Billy and Trini were worried now. He got a hold of Alpha.**

"**Alpha! Let him go!" said Trini. They were worried. They could not let the white ranger destroy Alpha.**

"**Back away or the robot is done," said TJ.**

"**No Rangers, don't listen to him. Save the command center and don't worry about me," said Alpha. **

"**We have to Alpha, we can't let you get hurt," said Billy. TJ laughed. **

"**Yes, you too old man," said TJ to Zordon.**

"**You will never get away with this," said Zordon. **

"**We will see about that," said TJ. He pushed Alpha off and hit him. Alpha fell to the ground. Trini and Billy yelled.**

"**No!" said Billy.**

" **Take this as a warning, and tell the red and green ranger to meet me at the desert," said TJ then he disappeared. Zordon felt so helpless. TJ had not destroyed the place, but had damaged most of the controls. Billy and Trini un-morphed and ran to Alpha. **

"**Alpha are you okay," said Trini.**

**End of Flashback…**

Billy felt like it was all his fault. Trini felt the same way. "Hey guys, what's wrong?" said Kimberly. They all grew concerned because they knew by Billy and Trini's faces that something was not right.

"Come here and we will tell you," said Trini. They came close to them and Billy began to tell them what happened.

"The white ranger came to the command center and attacked us while yall were gone last night," said Billy. Everyone's faces froze with shock. Jason immediately took a step.

"What?" said Jason.

"Are you two alright? Where is Zordon and Alpha?" said Kimberly. Billy and Trini were silent.

"Come on you two, say something," said Zack anxiously.

"Zordon is alright, but Alpha got hit. We tried to stop him. Communications are down and Alpha was severally damaged.

"Oh no," said Tommy.

"He said that he wants to fight Jason and Tommy in the dessert," said Billy. Jason began to clinch his fist. He tried his best to control his anger.

** "**When I get my hands on that white ranger, I will take him down till there is nothing left," said Jason. Zack went and grabbed Jason's shoulder.

"Calm down, man," said Zack. "We'll get through this." He was upset too, but if it was one thing Zordon taught him. It was to control his anger.

"This is all my fault," said Billy. "I should have saved him."

"Billy, there was nothing you could do," said Tommy. He kept on trying to encourage Billy.

"You guys, what are we going to do?" asked Kimberly.

"Well Zordon said to focus on school and just prepare for whenever Rita attacks," said Trini.

"School, how can we focus on school when Alpha is hurt and the white ranger is still out there," said Jason. He was so angry. Then the bell rang. Everyone looked up at the bell.

"We better get to class," said Zack.

"Yeah," said Billy.

"I guess," said Kim. With that, they headed to class. Meanwhile up on the moon, Rita was still waiting for Finster to finish up.

"Finster, where is my monster!" said Rita. Finster came running out of his lab.

"Here he is my queen. Behold, Starshocker!" said Finster. Starshocker came running out. He had hands that were like pitchforks, his head had an electric shock to it, and he was very tall.

"I'm ready," said Starshocker.

"Oh, he looks cool," said Baboo.

"Excellent, Goldar take Starshocker and the putties with you and get the white ranger," demanded Rita.

"Yes Rita, lets go!" said Goldar and they were off.

TJ was trying to run to class because he had woke up late and now was going to be late on his second day of school. That would be a bad image on him. He was so tired for the stuff that happened last night, and the worst part was that he couldn't control it. He did not mean to hurt the rangers. He barely knew what was going on. TJ ran into the school and into Biology class. Everyone turned and looked at him. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Davidson. I overslept," said TJ.

"That's alright TJ, but try to be on time for now on. Since you are new, I will let it go," said Mr. Davidson. "Now class…" While Mr. Davidson was talking, TJ sat in his seat next to Kim, Tommy, and Jason.

"You okay, TJ?" asked Kimberly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just overslept," said TJ.

"Hey, sorry we didn't show up to play basketball with you last night. Something came up," said Tommy.

"Oh, you know. I totally forgot about going to the park yesterday. Something strange happened top me yesterday," said TJ. They all looked at him.

"What happened?" asked Jason.

"Oh nothing, nevermind what I said," said TJ as he turned away. As awkward as that was, he did not want to tell them about the power coin. After first period, the gang walked out of class. "Well, I got to go. See you guys later," said TJ and he walked away.

"Bye, TJ," said Kimberly.

"Guys, don't you think that its kind of weird how TJ has been acting kind of strange," said Jason.

"Yeah now that you mention it, TJ has been acting strange," said Zack.

"Come on you guys, maybe he is still going through pressure about being new to the school," said Kim.

"True," said Zack.

"I think we should head straight to the command center after school," said Jason.

"Good idea," said Tommy. Later that afternoon, TJ was walking to the juice bar to meet up with the guys when Bulk and Skull came out.

"What's up TJ," said Bulk. TJ just stood there looking at them.

"What do you two want," said TJ.

"Oh nothing, just you know a little pay back," said Skull as he laughed.

"Nobody embarrasses me like that," said Bulk.

"Yeah nobody except himself," said Skull. Bulk turned and looked at Skull. TJ just rolled his eyes.

"Look if you guys don't mind, I got go to the youth center, and meet up with some friends," said TJ. He tried walking away. Bulk looked and saw the morpher, but he didn't know what it was. He thought it was belt buckle so he tried to yank it and pants TJ.

"Nice belt buckle," said Bulk. He reached down for it.

"What are you doing?" said TJ startled. Suddenly, the morpher shocked Bulk's hand. Bulk looked at his hand and started screaming. Skull did the same thing to.

"Ah!" they said as they ran away.

"What kind of belt buckle was that?" asked Skull as they were running away.

"I don't know, but I am not touching it again," said Bulk. TJ watched as Bulk and Skull disappeared.

"What is up with those two?" said TJ. Suddenly Goldar and Starshocker appeared.

"Hello, white ranger," said Goldar. TJ backed up.

"Who are you two and what do you want?" said TJ.

"Nothing much just hand over your power coin," said Goldar.

"Or face our wrath," said Starshocker. TJ didn't remember who they were, but he was not going to let them have his power coin especially since they were evil. Then Rita appeared.

"Ah hello TJ," said Rita. "I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"Never, I don't know who you are, but I won't let you have it," said TJ.

"Fine," said Rita. "Putties!" Next thing TJ knew, he was surrounded by ten putties. One of the putties came up to him. TJ kicked him down. He punched the next one in the stomach and trip kicked him. Then two putties came and grabbed him.

"Let me go!" said TJ. Starshocker came up to him.

"I'll take that," he said.

"No!" said TJ. He struggled, but he couldn't break free. Starshocker reached for the morpher, but suddenly it started to power up and it blasted Starshocker across where Goldar was, and then knocked down the putties.

"What's happening?" said Goldar. TJ was in pain. He fell to the ground, and morphed into the white ranger.

"Ha ha ha! Take that!" he said. Rita was getting mad.

"Get him!" said Rita. Baboo and Squatt were right beside her.

"Oh boy, here we go!" said Baboo. The putties charged TJ.

"Your stupid piece of clay soldiers won't stop me," said the white ranger as he started taking them down. Goldar went at him, but TJ grabbed his sword. "Not so fast Goldman," he said. He threw Goldar's sword and hit him with his long neck saber.

"My turn," said Starshocker as he fired his sound waves. They were so strong and they were hurting TJ's ears. He fell to the ground and dropped his saber. Goldar went up and grabbed it.

"I'll take that," said Goldar. Goldar then ran over and gave it to Rita.

"Excellent, now finish him," said Rita.

"My pleasure," said Starshocker as he fired his sound waves again and knocked TJ down. Meanwhile at the command center, Billy and Trini were fixing up Alpha. He was still offline.

"How's it going you two?" asked Zack.

"Pretty good, hopefully Alpha will be up and running soon," said Trini.

"Good, what would we do without you two," said Tommy smiling. Bill and Trini smiled back. Suddenly, the alarm went off.

"What's going on," said Kimberly.

"Rangers observe the viewing globe," said Zordon. The rangers looked at the viewing globe. A picture appeared of Starshocker attacking the white ranger. "It seems that the white ranger is in trouble." The globe then showed Rita with the white ranger's sword.

"Zordon, why does Rita have the white ranger's sword?" asked Zack.

"I was afraid of this, but it looks like Rita is trying to activate the white ranger;'s zord , the long neck dinosaur zord," said Zordon. "It can only be summoned by the white ranger's sword."

"She is going to try to destroy the city," said Tommy in alarm. The rangers had to stop her even if the white ranger hurt Alpha; they still could not let Rita win.

"Come on guys, even though the white ranger hurt Alpha, we can't let Rita destroy him. Maybe we can get through to him," said Jason.

"Right, lets go," said Kimberly.

"Me and Trini will stay here and finish up Alpha," said Billy.

"Alright then," said Tommy.

"Rangers, be careful. Starshockers sound waves are very powerful and can weaken your powers. Good luck," said Zordon.

"Be careful guys," said Trini.

"Thank you Zordon and good luck fixing Alpha, Billy. Ready guys, its morphing time!" said Jason and the rangers began to morph.

"DragonZord!" said Tommy.

"Mastadon!" said Zack.

"Pheterodactyll!" said Kim.

"Terenosaurus!" said Jason and they were off. Meanwhile, the white ranger was still having a little trouble. He tried his best, but Starshocker was too powerful. Starshocker hit him with his claw. TJ went up in the air and fell back down.

"Ah!" said the white ranger. Rita, Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt laughed.

"Your finished white ranger!" said Starshocker. Suddenly, Zack and Kimberly came and kicked Starshocker down. Jason came up and hit him with his sword, and Tommy back kicked him.

"I don't think so," said Jason. Rita was mad now.

"What, you pesky rangers again," said Rita.

"That's right, Rita. Now hand over the saber!" said Zack.

"I don't think so black ranger," said Rita. "Starshocker, get them!" said Rita.

"You rangers will pay for this," said Starshocker. The white ranger kept on trying to get up.

"We have to get the saber back," said Tommy. Suddenly, Starshocker fired his sound waves at the rangers. They grabbed their helmets trying to cover their ears.

"Ah, it's too strong," said Kimberly as she began to fall to the ground.

"It hurts," said Zack.

"Got to keep fighting," said Tommy.

"We can do it, guys," said Jason but he couldn't stand up. Back at the command center, Billy was finishing up Alpha's repair. Trini was looking at the viewing globe.

"Billy, they need us," said Trini. She was getting worried. Billy was fixing up the wiring.

"Almost there and done!" said Billy.

"Really," said Trini excitingly.

"Good work, Billy" said Zordon.

"Yep, now we turn him on," said Billy. They had their fingers crossed. The lights began to turn on and then there was a shock. The next thing they knew, Alpha was on.

"Oh, what happened?" said Alpha. "My aching robotic head."

"Alpha!" said Trini and she ran and hugged him. Billy did the same thing.

"Alpha, your alive," said Billy. Alpha did not know what was going on.

"Billy, Trini, and Zordon is great to see yall. What happened? The last thing I remember is the white ranger attacking us," said Alpha.

"You were hit by the white ranger, and it was all because of me," said Billy as he began to put his head down.

"Billy, what happened was not your fault," said Alpha. "If I hadn't gotten in the way, then none of this would have happened. You were brave." Billy looked up and smiled.

"Yeah Billy, none of this was your fault," said Trini.

"That's right Billy," said Zordon.

"Am I really met to be a ranger or am I just that geek," said Billy. "What if I can't save them."

"Billy, when I chose you and the others to be rangers. I did not pick randomly. I chose the people who were good in heart and had the capabilities and you were one of them," said Zordon. This cheered him up.

"Aye aye aye, the rangers are in trouble!" said Alpha.

"Come on, Billy. Let's go help them," said Trini. Billy nodded. "It's morphing time!"

"Triceratops!" said Billy.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!" said Trini. They teleported to the others. Meanwhile the rangers were still struggling against Starshocker.

"That's right rangers, you are finished," said Starshocker. Suddenly, Billy and Trini came out and kicked him down. This stopped the shockwave on the rangers. Billy went up and hit Starshocker's antennas that broke his sound wave power.

"Got you!" said Billy.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Trini.

"Yeah, we're fine. Thank you guys," said Tommy.

"No problem," said Billy.

"How's Alpha?" asked Kimberly.

"He is back and up and running," said Billy. Everyone was happy and cheered.

"My shockers, what have you done!" cried Starshocker.

"I think its time to finish him!" said Billy.

"Right, lets put our weapons together!" said Jason. Starshocker was getting scared.

"Oh no, not again!" said Rita. The rangers began to put their weapons together.

"Power Axe!" yelled Zack.

"Power Bow!" yelled Kimberly.

"Power Daggers!" said Trini.

"Power Lans!" yelled Billy.

"Power Sword!" yelled Jason.

"Dragon Dagger," yelled Tommy. With that, they created the power cannon.

"Oh no!" said Starshocker.

"Fire!" said Jason. They fired the cannon and hit Starshocker. Starshocker went down and was destroyed.

"Alright!" they said. Rita was mad, but then she realized that she still had the long neck saber.

"Give up, Rita," said Jason.

"I don't think so Jason boy. I still have the long neck saber. I call for the Long Neck Zord!" said Rita. She used her staff and fired the saber which powered it up. The ground began to shake.

"What's happening," said Kimberly as they started to fall everywhere.

"Were too late!" said Billy. The Long Neck Zord came out from the ground.

"Yes," said Rita. "Its mine!"

"I don't think so," said the White Ranger and he snatched the sword out of Rita's hand. "I'll take that back," he said.

"Oh no," said Squatt.

"Were in trouble," said Baboo.

"Join me White Ranger and we will destroy the power rangers together!" said Rita.

"I don't join with anybody in fact you and your failures of friends are nothing but a bunch of loser," said the White ranger.

"Why you little… Get him Goldar," said Rita. Goldar charged at TJ.

"Yes my queen. Take this you," said Goldar.

"Not so fast Goldar! Long Neck Saber power slash!" said TJ. He powered his sword up and fired at them.

"Ah! Lets get out of here!" said Rita as she, Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt disappeared.

"Now that they are out of the way, time to take care of you rangers," said the white ranger as he hopped into his zord. "Long Neck Megazord activate!" The zord transformed into the megazord.

"Whoa!" said Zack.

"Look at that thing," said Kimberly.

"Wow!" said Billy.

"Oh boy!" said Trini.

"We need to get the zords now," said Tommy.

"Right, we need megazord power now!" said Jason. Within seconds, the zords came and the rangers transformed their zords into the megazord.

"Time for some Dragonzord power!" said Tommy as he played his flute. The Dragonzord arose from the water and came to the fighting scene.

"Let's take this guy down," said Jaason.

"Time to have some fun," said the white ranger as his megazord punched the ranger's megazord and kicked it. The Dragonzord swung its tail at him but TJ grabbed its tail and swung it into the rocky hills. They crumbled down on top of it. "Take that Green Ranger," said TJ.

"We call for the the thunder sword," said Jason and the megazord's sword came.

"Nice sword but I have one too," said the white ranger. "Scale Saber activate!" The megazord pulled out is sword and hit the ranger's megazord with it then it the Dragonzord.

"Lets see how you like the missiles," said Tommy as he played his flute. The Dragonzord lifted its hands and fired its missiles.

"That was good, but now it's my turn. Scale Sword Power Strike!" said the White Ranger. He lifted up the sword and fired it at the megazords. Hit them really hard.

"Whoa!" said the rangers. Their megazords fell down.

"He's too strong. We are losing power!" said Billy.

"Eye lasers fire!" said TJ. The Long Neck Megazord fires its eye lasers and hit both zords. The blast was so strong that I knocked the rangers out of their megazords and knocked Tommy over as well.

"Whoa!" they all said and fell to the ground and de-morphed. The white ranger jumped down and laughed. He started to walk slowly up to them.

"You rangers can't beat me. I have damaged your precious zords and your command center. I even damaged that little robot of yours. What was his name Alpha?" said the white ranger.

"Got news for you buddy, Alpha is back," said Billy.

"Well, is that not nice," said TJ. "Too bad I don't care because it does not matter. Now I am going to finish you rangers." He walked up to Kimberly and drew his sword. "Starting with you pink range." The others tried to get up. Kimberly was too weak to get up and fight.

"No!" said Tommy as he tried for dear life to stop him. The white ranger lifted his sword. Kimberly tried to use her hands to protect her. TJ was about to strike her when suddenly he stopped. He looked at Kimberly. The rangers were surprised what was going on.

"Kimberly," said TJ. She didn't know it was TJ at the time. Kimberly was confused. How did he know her name? TJ began to flashback to two days ago when he met Kimberly.

**Flashback:**

**"I would like to introduce you to a new student here. Everyone this is TJ Wilkerson." said Mr. Kaplin.**

**"Hi, said Trini.**

**"Nice to meet you," said Jason. TJ nodded his head.**

**"I was wondering if you guys could help show him around and help him get to his classes for his first day?" asked Mr. Kaplin.**

**"Sure, no problem. You can hang out with us," said Kimberly excitedly. She was glad to help him out.**

**"We got you, man" said Tommy.**

**"Excellent," said Mr. Kaplin. "I knew that I did the right thing finding you guys. If you need anything, you know where to find me," said Mr. Kaplin and he walked away. TJ walked over towards Jason, Tommy, Kim, and Trini. He was a little shy and nervous with it being his first day and all away from his old school.**

**"Hi, I am Kimberly and this Trini, Tommy, and Jason. So have you lived in Angel Grove most of your life?" asked Kim.**

**End of Flashback:**

"I don't…" Before he could finish, the white ranger got shocked and fell to the ground. Tommy got up and ran to her along with the others. "You haven't seen the last of me," he said and disappeared.

"Kim are you alright?" asked Trini.

"Yeah, but I'm confused. How did he know my name and why didn't he finish me?" said Kimberly.

"I don't know," said Jason.

"I'm glad you are okay," said Tommy. That made Kimberly smile, the fact that Tommy really cared about her almost made her want to tell him her feelings, but she decided not to.

"We better head back to the command center," said Zack. So, they teleported to the command center immediately.

Up on the moon, Rita was mad. "So close, but you all failed again!" said Rita. "Why can't I beat those power rangers!" TJ had managed to de-morph and ran away till he got to the park. He sat down on the bench.

"What have I done?" said TJ. "I can't control it, and I almost destroyed my friends. I can't believe they were power rangers all this time." Suddenly, the power kept getting stronger that TJ fell. "I have to get out of here.

Back at the command center, everyone was hugging Alpha. "Its great to see you again, Alpha," said Kimberly as she hugged him.

"We thought we had lost you," said Zack.

"Its great to be back rangers," said Alpha.

"Yeas Alpha, I'm glad that you are alright. I thought I had lost my best friend," said Zordon.

"Aw, I am happy to see you again, Zordon," said Alpha and gave him a hug. Everyone was happy, but now they still had to worry about the white ranger. "I still have to finish fixing the communications," said Billy. Kimberly was still trying to figure out how the white ranger knew her. Tommy saw that something was bothering Kimberly, and went over to her.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Tommy. Kimberly turned and looked at him.

"Yeah, I guess that I am just tired," said Kimberly.

"How about I take you home," said Tommy.

"I think we all need to get some rest," said Billy. Everyone agreed.

"Go ahead rangers, you all deserve it. Get well rested for tomorrow," said Zordon.

"Right, but we better go in groups. The white ranger might appear and attack us again," said Billy.

"I'll go with you two," said Jason.

"Good idea," said Tommy.

"We'll stay here for a little bit and keep an eye on things," said Zack. Billy and Trini agreed.

"Alright then let's head out," said Jason. So Jason, Tommy, and Kimberly walked together to the park.

"I wish we knew who this white ranger was," said Jason.

"Yeah, it's eating me alive at the thought of finding out who he is and if we can help him," said Tommy.

"How did he know my name and why did he not finish me? What made him stop?" said Kimberly. Suddenly, TJ fell into the bench that was near them. He was still in pain from the shock.

"Look it's TJ!" said Jason pointing at him.

"He needs our help, come on!" said Kimberly. The three of them ran over to him.

"TJ, are you alright?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You guys have to get of here," said TJ trying to warn them.

"No, we're not going to leave you!" said Tommy. Jason and Kimberly were trying to help him up.

"You guys do not understand. I don't want to end up hurting you guys. I can't control it. Help me!" said TJ. They were puzzled.

"What do you mean?" asked Kimberly.

"We got to get him to a hospital," said Jason. Suddenly, there was a big shock and TJ fell to the ground out of their grip. Then the shock blasted Tommy, Kimberly, and Jason away. TJ turned into the white ranger and laughed. The three of them got up. "I warned you," said the white ranger.

"No way," said Tommy.

"It can't be," said Jason.

"TJ is the white ranger," said Kimberly. The three of them got up and got in defense mood as TJ laughed.

**TO BE Continued…**

** So what do yall think? I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and tell me your opinion. I will reveal the girl TJ falls in love with at the beginning of the next episode unless yall would rather wait. Part 3 of the coming of the white ranger will be uploaded soon. What happens? Can they cure TJ? What will happen to Tommy, Jason, and Kimberly? I plan on going all the way until the end of Zeo when TJ gives up his powers. Review and enjoy**!


	3. Coming of the White Ranger Part 3

**Thank you everyone for the great reviews! I will be uploading this story the best I can. So have figured out who that girl TJ falls in love with is? It is Aisha. I think you will like the pairing when it comes and now for the final part to the coming of the white ranger. Sorry if there is misspelled words. Enjoy and please Review!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Power Rangers.**

Coming of the White Ranger Part 3

"I can't believe that TJ is the white ranger," said Tommy. He, Jason, and Kimberly were all shocked about it.

"You rangers are always in my way. I have had enough of you," said TJ.

"Are you guys ready?" said Jason. Tommy and Kimberly nodded. "Sorry TJ, we have no choice. It's morphing time!"

"Dragonzord!" said Tommy.

"Pteradactyll!" said Kimberly.

"Tyrannosaurus!" said Jason. They morphed and got ready to fight. TJ charged at them. Tommy tried to back kick him, but TJ ducked. TJ tried to do it back, but he missed too. Jason threw a punch as Kimberly tried to kick him. TJ blocked it, and under kicked Jason. Then he threw a punch at Kimberly and threw her over. Tommy lunged at him with his dragon dagger, and hit him.

"You will pay for that Green Ranger," said TJ. Tommy tried to talk to TJ.

"TJ, I know there is good in you somewhere. It's not your fault. Your powers are unstable, but you have to fight it." TJ grabbed his head. He was trying to fight it, but he couldn't. It started to shock him.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted and he drew his sword, jumped in the air and hit Tommy. Tommy stayed on his feet, and they were at it neck to neck. Then TJ slashed Tommy down. Jason went at him.

"That's enough! Power Sword!" said Jason and he swung at TJ. TJ blocked it and swung back. Kimberly joined in trying to hold TJ down and talk to him.

"Come on TJ, you can do it," said Kimberly.

"I'm trying," said TJ. Then his voice changed back to evil. "No!" He slung Kimberly off. Jason kicked him away. Tommy ran and joined in.

"We have to get through to him," said Tommy.

"Yeah but how?" said Kimberly.

"We have to contact Zordon," said Jason.

"But the communications are still down," said Kimberly. Suddenly TJ powered up his sword and fired at them. They fell to the ground.

"You three don't stand a chance," said TJ. He began to walk slowly towards them.

"We have to try to reach them. Jason, get a hold of Zordon while Kimberly and I hold him off," said Tommy.

"Right," said Jason.

"Come on Kimberly," said Tommy.

"Right," said Kimberly. She and Tommy ran at TJ and fought him off.

"Zordon, do you copy?" said Jason. No one answered. Jason tried again. "Zordon, come in." Still there was no answer. The tension was building. "I can't reach them!" said Jason. Tommy and Kimberly were still fighting off TJ.

"Keep trying!" said Tommy. TJ kicked him down. Kimberly got out her power bow.

"Back off!" said Kimberly and she fired her arrows at TJ. They hit him and he got down on his knees. "Tommy, we can't keep this up forever."

"I know," said Tommy. "Jason, have you reached anyone?" he asked as they went over to him.

"No, still no answer," said Jason.

"We have to teleport out of here," said Kimberly.

"Running away already, but we are having so much fun. You rangers are too easy," said TJ.

"We'll see about that," said Jason. He charged at TJ. Jason kicked at TJ and tried bringing him down. He grabbed TJ and they both jumped in the air. Jason then kicked TJ down in the air. TJ fell to the ground. "TJ, you have to listen to me," said Jason. "That power coin is controlling you. I know you are in there somewhere."

"Oh, I'm here but not how you want me to be," said TJ. Tommy went at TJ. He punched TJ to the point it made him walk back some. Kimberly ran over towards them.

"We have to break TJ out of the spell," said Kimberly. Suddenly their communicators went off.

"It's working. Billy and Alpha must have fixed the communications panel," said Jason.

"Yes," said Tommy.

"Thank God," said Kimberly.

"We read you Zordon," said Jason.

"Rangers, you must head back to the command center," said Zordon. Jason, Kimberly, and Tommy were upset. They had to help TJ out.

"Zordon, what about TJ?" asked Jason.

"We have to figure out a way to beat him so we can cure him," said Zordon.

"Alright, Zordon," said Jason. "Let's go guys."

"I hate to leave TJ," said Kimberly.

"Me too, but Zordon's right," said Tommy. Kim knew that Tommy was right. There wasn't much that they could do right now. So, they teleported away from the park. TJ was mad.

"I will get you rangers," said TJ. Suddenly, he felt the shock again. He de-morphed back into his human self. "Oh no, I hope that I didn't hurt them," said TJ. His power coin shocked him again. This time it was worst. "What's happening to me? I feel myself fading away," said TJ as he fell to the ground. Meanwhile back at the command center, the others were shocked that the white ranger was TJ.

"I can't believe this. TJ is the white ranger. How could he do this to us?" said Zack. He was upset. He thought TJ was their friend.

"That's why he knew your name," said Billy to Kimberly. "Almost like there is good still fighting in him."

"Right you are, Billy" said Zordon. "Unfortunately because the power coin is half good and half evil, it is making the white ranger powers unstable."

"What could happen to TJ?" asked Tommy.

"If the powers become too unstable, it could destroy him!" said Alpha. Everyone was shocked and scared.

"What are we going to do?" asked Trini. Tommy was upset. He had to do something.

"There has to be a way. I mean, we can't just sit here while TJ is in trouble," said Zack.

"Wait," said Tommy. Everyone looked at him.

"What is it Tommy?" asked Kimberly.

"Do you guys remember when I was under Rita's spell?" said Tommy.

"Yes," said Trini.

"How can we forget? You almost destroyed us," said Jason.

"How did you guys free me?" asked Tommy. He was trying to get them to understand where he was going with this.

"Well, Jason destroyed the sword of darkness that kept you under the spell. Wait, where are you going with this Tommy?" asked Billy.

"We can't destroy the power coin," said Jason.

"No, but maybe we can blast it. If Billy rewire's one of our laser's then one of us can blast TJ's morpher and destroy all the evil making it good. Then he will be free from the coin's spell," said Tommy.

"I like your plan, Tommy," said Zordon. "It should work. Billy do you think you could do that?"

"I could try, but I need someone's laser," said Billy.

"Here, you can have mine," said Jason. He gave Billy his sword that turned into a laser as well.

"If we do this, then we would only have one shot," said Billy. "It's worth a try though," said Billy.

"Alright," said Zack.  
"Who is going to take the shot?" asked Kimberly. Tommy took a step forward.

"I will," said Tommy.

"I'm sure," said Tommy. "I know what TJ is going through. I have been there. Maybe, I can get him out. We have no other choice anyway. Either we do it or the power destroys TJ." They knew Tommy was right. They had to do something.

"Alright, I will upgrade Jason's blaster then," said Billy. He took Jason's blaster and began working on it.

Meanwhile up on the moon, Rita was still mad about losing the Long Neck Zord. "I can't believe this! We almost had it and you four let the white ranger get his saber back and now he has Long Neck Zord!" said Rita.

"It's not my fault that Finster does not know how to make a good monster," said Goldar. Finster turned at Goldar and took his glasses off.

"Oh, so it's my fault. For your information, Starshock was defeating the white ranger and the others. He certainly beat you," said Finster.

"Why you little... I ought to…" said Goldar before Rita interrupted.

"Silence both of you!" said Rita. Baboo and Squatt started laughing.

"What are you two laughing at? You run away every time the power rangers show up," said Goldar. Baboo and Squatt stopped laughing immediately.

"Hey, don't come at us like that," said Squatt.

"Yeah, at least we haven't lost to the rangers when they are un-morphed," said Baboo. Goldar went back to remembering Jason and Tommy beating him without their powers. Just the thought of it embarrassed him. He began to get really mad.

"I will show you. I will show all of you! Tomorrow, I will lure the rangers into a trap and take a bundle of putties. They can't beat more than 35 putties," said Goldar. He was pleased with himself. Rita just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, really," said Rita. She would to love to see him try.

"Yes my queen, I will prove to you that I am the real champion around here," said Goldar as he laughed.

Back at the command center, the others were still waiting on Billy to finish upgrading the blaster. "Billy is it almost finished?" asked Alpha.

"Yep, just one more adjustment," said Billy. He closed up the wiring to the laser then he lifted it up. "Done," said Billy.

"Alright," said Zack. Billy handed Jason's blaster to Tommy gently.

"Now, Tommy you have to hit the power coin directly on TJ's waist and you only have one shot. If we miss then we may not be able to save TJ," said Billy. Tommy nodded.

"Then we need to make sure we hit it at the right opportunity," said Tommy.

"We'll try to get you an open shot," said Jason.

"That's just going to be the hard part," said Kimberly.

"We have to do it for TJ," said Zack. Everyone agreed.

"Alpha, have you located TJ?" asked Jason.

"Yes, he is still in the park," said Alpha.

"Good, we'll catch him there," said Billy. They all got together and prepared to morph.

"Rangers, you must hurry. I fear that TJ is running out of time. It must be done by nightfall," said Zordon. The rangers knew they had to hurry. Nightfall was coming soon.

"You ready guys! Its morphing time!" said Jason.

"Dragonzord!" said Tommy.

"Mastadon!" said Zack.

"Pterodactyl!" said Kimberly.

"Triceratops!" said Billy

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!" said Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus!" said Jason. They quickly teleported to the park.

"Do you see him?" asked Kimberly.

"No," said Trini.

"We have to find him and fast," said Tommy. Suddenly, he saw TJ trying to get up the hill. "There he is! Come on!" They all took off up to the hill where TJ was.

"TJ!" yelled Tommy. TJ looked up and saw the rangers.

"Guys, you have to help me," said TJ. "I can't take it much more." TJ fell back to the ground. Kimberly and Billy leaned in over him to help him up.

"It's okay TJ, We got the cure for you," said Tommy. Suddenly, TJ started to yell in pain. The shock got even stronger.

"Get out of here! I don't want to hurt you!" said TJ. Billy and Kimberly backed up.

"Tommy, fire at the power coin now!" said Kimberly. Tommy tried but he couldn't get a good aim at the power coin.

"I can't. Its not in good range," said Tommy. TJ morphed into the white ranger.

"Ha ha ha! Sorry, but your friend is no more," said the white ranger. They were all shocked. It couldn't be too late. They just had to save him.

"No!" said Zack. Tommy was upset at himself, but he refused to believe it.

"You are lying," said Tommy.

"We can't be too late," said Trini. The white ranger just laughed.

"Guys, we have to try. See if you get me a good shot," said Tommy.

"Tommy, we're too late," said Billy.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Tommy.

"Come on guys. Maybe we can still save him," said Jason. The five of them charged at TJ. Zack and Billy tried to grab him, but TJ knocked him off. Zack got up again and this time with Trini grabbed him. TJ flew them off.

"You are all fools. You think that you can still save your friend," said the white ranger.

"We are not giving up," said Jason. "Now Kim!" Kimberly jumped on top of TJ's shoulders. TJ could not get her off. Kim jumped off and grabbed one arm while Jason grabbed the other. Zack came up from behind and grabbed TJ's back.

"Now Tommy!" said Kimberly. Tommy aimed the gun at the power coin.

"This is for you TJ. I don't want to hurt you, but if I don't you will be gone forever," said Tommy. TJ saw the gun. He threw Kimberly to the ground and knocked Zack off his back. Then he pushed Jason off. Tommy fired the gun and got a direct hit the power coin.

"No!" said the white ranger. There was a big explosion. The white ranger fell to his knees and then to the ground. The others got behind Tommy.

"You got him!" said Zack. As soon as TJ fell, the dark evil spirit in the power coin disappeared. Then there was a light that shone on TJ. TJ de-morphed and the power coin became stable.

"Look, TJ is alive," said Trini.

"Let's go help him," said Jason. He and Tommy powered down and ran over to TJ. TJ was lying on the ground. He slowly tried to get up.

"TJ, are you alright?" asked Tommy. He and Jason helped TJ get up. The others powered down and ran over to help.

"I think so. What happened?" asked TJ.

"You are free from the curse. Your power coin is stable again, and this time it is completely good," said Jason. TJ looked at them. He felt bad about everything that had happened.

"What have I done?" said TJ.

"TJ, you couldn't help it. Your powers were controlling you," said Jason.

"None of this is your fault, man" said Zack.

"I hurt you guys. I caused destruction. If I hadn't found that power coin then none of this would have happened," said TJ. "I don't deserve to be a ranger."

"TJ, it's alright man," said Tommy. "You are one of us now."

"Yeah, together we can defeat Rita," said Kimberly.

"We need you, TJ. What do you say," said Tommy. He took his hand out towards TJ. TJ looked at his hand and then looked at Tommy. Then he looked at the others.

"You guys forgive me," said TJ.

"Of course, none of this is your fault," said Jason.

"We're power rangers and we stick together," said Trini.

"That's right," said Billy. TJ shook Tommy's hand.

"I'm in," said TJ. Everyone cheered. Kimberly and Trini gave TJ a hug. Jaason, Zack, and Billy went and high-fived him.

"Welcome to the team," said Jason.

"Thanks man," said TJ. Zordon and Alpha watched from the viewing globe. Alpha sounded like he was about to cry.

"Don't you just love happy endings, Zordon?" asked Alpha. Zordon smiled.

"I sure do. This reminds me of the day Tommy joined us. Now, we have another ranger to help out. This will be a big advantage for us over Rita," said Zordon. Alpha stopped.

"Wait, does the prophecy even say there would be a seventh ranger?' asked Alpha.

"Yes, it was hidden for a long time until now. It says that one day another ranger would appear as both evil and good, but would be saved by the rangers and join our side. Now, it is complete for sure," said Zordon. Everyone at the park was happy. Suddenly, Goldar appeared.

"Hate to ruin the moment for you, but now it's my turn to enjoy myself," said Goldar. Putties came all around them. "This time, I will have the advantage!" said Goldar. The rangers looked around at all the putties.

"Guys, there is so many of them" said Zack. Tommy looked at TJ.

"Well TJ, looks like your first battle has just arrived," said Tommy. "You ready?" TJ looked at him and smiled.

"You bet," said TJ.

"It's morphing time!" said Jason.

"Long Neck!" said TJ.

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" They all morphed.

"I don't care if there are seven of you. You all are going down," said Goldar. "Putties attack!" The putties charged at the rangers.

"Let's do this, guys!" said Jason. They charged at the putties. Billy punched a putty down and then kicked another in the chest. Two came charging at him. Billy did a couple of back flips then kicked both of them down. Kimberly flipped one over. Then she kicked another one down. Trini double punched two putties then front kicked another one. Zack got himself warmed up.

"You guys want to fight then let's go," said Zack. He charged at two of them and kicked and hand chopped them down. Jason front kicked a putty then back kicked another. Tommy back kicked three putties. Suddenly Goldar came at him.

"Your mine, Tommy," said Goldar.

"Not so fast Goldar," said TJ. He jumped in the air and kicked Goldar to the ground.

"Thanks TJ," said Tommy as he patted TJ on the back.

"No problem bro," said TJ. Goldar got back up.

"I am through playing games," said Goldar.

"And we are through with you, Goldar" said Tommy. "Ready," he said to TJ.

"I'm ready," he said. Tommy got out his dragon dagger and TJ got out his long neck saber.

"Dragon dagger, full power!" said Tommy. His sword powered up.

"Long Neck Saber! Power up!" said TJ. Goldar wasn't scared though. TJ and Tommy put there weapons together and fired at Goldar. The blast hit Goldar hard. He slowly fell to the ground. The other rangers ran over to them.

"Good job guys," said Jason. Goldar slowly got up.

"Rangers, you may have won this battle, but the war is far from over. I will get you someday!" said Goldar and he disappeared.

"Alright, we did it guys," said Tommy. They all stood together side by side, happy with another victory. Rita was not surprised.

"I knew Goldar would fail again. Nowhere close to being a shock for me," said Rita.

The next day after school, the rangers went to the command center to show TJ around. "This place is nice," said TJ. "I could get use to here." Everyone smiled.

"We are glad to have you on the team," said Kimberly.

"Yeah man, with you on our team. Rita does not stand a chance," said Zack.

"Which is why we got you something, TJ," said Billy. Alpha came out with a wide wooden box. He opened it, and gave it to TJ.

"We made you a communicator so that you can contact us if you are in danger or teleport to the command center," said Trini.

"Nice, it's cool," said TJ. "Thank you guys for helping me. If wasn't for you, I would not be standing here right now." TJ smiled.

"It's no problem. You are part of this team," said Jason.

"Welcome," said Alpha. He was excited to have TJ join them.

"Thank you Alpha and I am sorry that I almost destroyed you," said TJ.

"It's not your fault. Besides, thanks to Billy, I feel so alive with this new motor," said Alpha. Everyone laughed.

"Welcome TJ! We are glad to have you. However, there are three most important rules to being a power ranger. First, you must only use your powers for emergencies. Your morpher is not a toy. Second, you must only use your powers to defend not attack. Third and most importantly, you must keep your identity a secret. Only we can know. Not even your family can know otherwise they could be put in great danger," said Zordon.

"You can count on me Zordon," said TJ.

"Well guys, lets put it here," said Tommy. They all put there hands in the middle and on a count of three shouted…

"Power Rangers!"

** So ends the episode of the coming of the white ranger. I know that later Tommy becomes the white ranger and he will because I have some surprises for TJ. What do you think so far? How about the couple Aisha x TJ? Give me your opinions. Hope you enjoyed. I will upload soon! The next one will be episode #32, "Wheel of Misfortune" only TJ will be in it. **

is powerHis


	4. Wheel of Misfortune

**Hey guys, thank you for the reviews. I hope you all liked them. Sorry, I know that I said that I would have it uploaded by Sunday, but things came up that kept me from doing so. I am now going to continue. Starting with the next episode, The Wheel of Misfortune. Yes, I know there are a lot of episodes to do, but I am willing to do it. Plus, I am adding new episodes to them. I want to here yalls opinions. What do you think? Now here is the next episode. I even added the theme song to it. Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don not own power rangers. **

** watch?v=7Wt6XlVob_E**

**Chapter 4 **

**Episode 32: Wheel of Misfortune**

It was a lovely day at Angel Grove High. Sun was shining and the kids were hanging out. Inside the school however in acting class, the kids were practicing for a play that was coming up soon. "Okay everyone, let's try this again," said Mr. Kaplin. He walked back a little to the end of the room to watch. Billy came up to the stage. He was going to be the director.

"Okay, places everyone," said Billy. He walked off the stage and stood next to Trini and Bulk. Bulk was waiting on his part. He didn't even what to be here, but unfortunately for him Mr. Kaplin gave him no choice or say. Everybody got in their places. Jason was playing the king. He had almost the complete package with a crown and a cape tied to his neck. Kimberly was playing the maiden. She was all dressed up in a pink dress almost.

"Fair maiden, you must prove your worth as your father reclaims that you can spin all this straw into gold. If not then I will lock you into the dungeon forever," said Jason. He looked at her and walked away with Skull who was playing the king's assistant.

"I cannot spin straw into gold," said Kimberly. She stood up and continued her line. "Oh, whatever will I do?" She waited for Bulk, but Bulk did not even come for his cue. She said her line again. "Whatever shall I do," she said looking at Bulk. He still didn't budge. Kimberly did not understand why Bulk was even in the play. He did not even care.

"Bulk, that's your cue," said Trini. Bulk slowly got up and walked on the set. Billy just rolled his eyes.

"Hello sweet cheeks, what can I do for you," said Bulk. Zack, Tommy, and TJ looked at each other and just laughed.

"Cut!" said Mr. Kaplin. He walked up towards Bulk. "Where is your costume?"

"Hey, just adding up a little touch to the 90's Mr. Kaplin," said Bulk as he walked in his cocky self and sat down on the stool. Mr. Kaplin just rolled his eyes. He was use to this from Bulk Myers anyway. He looked at his watch for the time.

"Get on with it Bulk. If you don't mind," said Mr. Kaplin. So, they continued on with the play.

"My, what a strange little man you are! Now, I must spin all this straw into gold by morning or I'll be locked in the dungeon, forever," said Kimberly.

"Wow, bummer," said Bulk. Skull just laughed. "Don't sweat it babe. I got ya." Trini was not too fond of Bulk's performance.

"I can't believe Bulk," said Trini.

"Yeah, he's definitely an original," said Billy. Bulk started to shake the sewing wheel. Kimberly was starting to get mad. That was her grandmother's sewing wheel, and it meant a lot to her. And here was Bulk, just shaking it like it was an old piece of worthless wood.

"Bulk, be careful! You are such a freaking quad," said Kimberly.

"She is getting on my nerves," said Bulk and with that he started to turn the sewing wheel faster and faster. Kimberly was starting to get scared.

"Bulk not to fast!" said Kimberly, but the wind from the sewing wheel blew Mr. Kaplin's whig clear off. Mr. Kaplin was embarrassed. Bulk just began to laugh. Mr. Kaplin started to look for his wig. Suddenly, the wheel started to come off the stand hold. Kimberly was mad now.

"Hey!" she yelled. The sewing wheel came off the stick. Kimberly ran over to it. She picked it up and saw that the wheel had broken off. She was really upset.

"Oh no!" said Kimberly. Bulk felt really bad about breaking the sewing wheel. He didn't mean to, but Kimberly looked too mad to hear any apologies. "You ruined my grandmother's spinning wheel!" She slapped Bulk on the shoulder. "What is she going to say?" Kimberly looked like she was about to cry. She had promised her grandmother that she would take good care of it. So her grandmother let her borrow it for the play, but now, thanks to Bulk, it was ruined. Jason, Trini, and Billy felt bad for Kimberly. Tommy, TJ, and Zack stood up and went over to Kim.

"Honestly Bulk Myers, what is wrong with you?" asked Mr. Kaplin. "Come on kids; let's take a break before something else gets broken." Mr. Kaplin grabbed Jason and Billy on the shoulder and led them and Trini backstage. Bulk was sorry, but he did not think that it was a big idea.

"Don't get so out of shape Kimberly! It is not that serious," said Bulk.

"This happens to be very important to me!" said Kimberly and she walked away with a huff. "How could Bulk be so selfish?" she thought to herself.

"You better go talk to her man," said TJ.

"Yeah, if anyone can make her feel better, then its you," said Zack as he patted Tommy on the back. Tommy shook his head and followed Kimberly backstage.

"Seriously Bulk, do you just not care about anyone but yourself," said Tommy.

"Hey pretty boy, watch it," said Bulk. They just shook their heads and walked away. Bulk knew Tommy was right though. He should have been more careful. Skull got up and walked over to him. He reached over behind Bulk and grabbed his shoulder. Bulk looked up at Skull. He wanted to smile, but that would ruin his ego. So, he just sat on the chair and sulked. Meanwhile up on the moon, Rita was back to her scheming ways. She decided to take advantage of Kimberly's spinning wheel.

"So, it looks like that spinning wheel will be my key to destroying the power rangers! Oh, I got a spinning wheel to send you, and when it hits. You pathetic power rangers will be out of my way for good! There maybe seven of you now, but there is more than one way to defeat you rangers!" growled Rita. Just the thought of defeating the rangers made her stomach tingle with joy.

Later that day after practice, everyone headed down to the youth center where they always hung out. Kimberly walked in still feeling bloom about her grandmother's wheel. She walked up to Ernie's juice bar and sat her backpack down. Ernie looked at Kim and saw that something was troubling her. "What's with the long face Kim? This is not like you," said Ernie. He was right. Usually, Kimberly was walking around cheerful as could be, but today that was not the case at all.

"I just feel bad about my grandmother's antique spinning wheel," said Kim.

"Why what happened?" asked Ernie.

"I don't know its stuck or something. Oh Ernie, not only is the play ruined, but I will never be able to face my grandmother again," said Kimberly.

"That is tough luck," said Ernie. He wished that there was something he could do. "Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Ernie. Kimberly smiled.

"Not unless you know how to fix it, but thanks for asking," said Kimberly. Tommy walked in with TJ, Zack, and Jason.

"Man, I can't believe that I am power ranger," said TJ with a low voice. It had been three days since he had became the white ranger. Looking back at how he almost destroyed the rangers and almost destroyed himself, but luckily the rangers saved him and now here they were. A team of seven.

"It's great to have you man," said Jason smiling.

"Rita definitely is going to have hard time defeating us with there being seven of us," said Zack.

"Yeah, it's great to have you on the team man," said Tommy happily. "We could use the extra help." He turned and saw Kimberly sitting at the juice bar with Ernie. She still looked down about her grandmother's wheel. "Man, I feel so bad for Kimberly," said Tommy as he stared at her.

"You really like her don't you bro," said TJ. He could tell by the way Tommy was looking at Kimberly.

"Yeah," said Tommy shaking his head. "Is it that obvious?" asked Tommy looking at TJ, Jason, and Zack.

"Just a little," said Zack laughing. They were right. Tommy had had a crush Kimberly ever since the day they had met. It killed him to see her sad and lonely like that.

"What are you waiting for man? Go cheer her up," said Jason.

"Okay," said Tommy. He started walking towards Kimberly. She was sitting at the juice bar talking to Ernie. "Hey Kimberly, what's wrong?"

"She is worried about what her grandmother is going to say about the spinning wheel," said Ernie.

"It's just that it has always been very special to her. What am I going to do if it is really broken?" said Kimberly. Tommy really felt bad for her, and wanted to help her. He was good at fixing cars with his dad when he was a little boy. His dad would take him to his workshop and they would work on cars together. Maybe he could fix Kim's spinning wheel. Even if though it was not even a car.

"Don't get so bummed. Maybe I can fix it," said Tommy. Kimberly's eyes lit up.

"You really think you could?" said Kim.

"Sure let's go take a look at it," said Tommy smiling. Kimberly was relieved. She was glad to have a friend like Tommy around. He was nice, helpful, cute, and he was always there for her.

"Thank you Tommy," said Kimberly. They got up and headed out to the school. "Bye Ernie," said Kimberly. Ernie shook his head and just smiled. He loved seeing those kids hanging out and helping each other. With that he picked up one of the empty cups and started wiping the table with his rag. As Tommy and Kim headed out the door, Jason, TJ, and Zack smiled. Just then Trini and Billy came over.

"Hey guys," said Billy.

"What's going on?"asked Trini.

"Tommy is headed over to the school with Kim to fix her grandmother's spinning wheel," said Zack.

"That's good. I bet you Kimberly was happy," said Trini.

"Oh, she was," said TJ as he and Jason looked at each other smiling about the Kimberly and Tommy thing. Meanwhile on the moon, Rita was getting her plan together to turn Kimberly's spinning wheel into a monster.

"First, we need to steal her spinning wheel," said Rita.

"At once your highness, then the wheel shall become the wheel of misfortune and destroy them," said Goldar laughing.

"Yes," said Rita and she laughed. Immediately, she sent Goldar and the putties to steal Kimberly's spinning wheel. They teleported to the stage room.

"There it is! Get it!" said Goldar. The three putties grabbed a hold of the spinning wheel. "Let's go," said Goldar and they teleported out of the room with the spinning wheel. Tommy and Kimberly had just entered the hall to where the stage room was.

"Thank you so much Tommy for helping me with this. I really appreciate this," said Kimberly. She was very relieved. Maybe she wouldn't have to be ashamed to look at her grandmother now.

"Hey no problem," said Tommy. He was glad to help. He opened the door to the stage room for Kimberly being a gentleman and all. However, as soon as they walked in, they didn't see the spinning wheel. It had vanished from where they had last left it.

"Where's the spinning wheel?" said Kimberly. She was puzzled.

"I don't know. Maybe someone moved it," said Tommy. "It has to be around here somewhere." Although, he knew it was strange for it to have just vanished. They looked around the room, but it was nowhere to be seen. Where had it gone?

"I don't see it anywhere," said Kimberly. She began to grow worried. Now, how would they be able to fix the spinning wheel if they couldn't even find it? She was thinking that this was one of Bulk and Skull's tricks. Then again, not even those two would be smart enough to really hide something as big as the wheel was. Tommy and Kimberly decided to go back to the youth center and ask some of the kids if they had seen it.

"Let's ask some of the kids and see if they have seen it," said Tommy trying to keep her calm.

"I don't know," said Kimberly. She was really starting to worry. "Tommy, we are never going to find it." They began walking around and asking kids if they had seen it. Unfortunately though, no one had seen it. Kimberly looked at Tommy and just shrugged her shoulders. Tommy started trying to think about where it might be. Just then TJ and Jason walked by.

"Hey guys, have you seen Kimberly's wheel from the play. It's missing," said Tommy. Kimberly walked up to them.

"No, is it not in the stage room?" asked Jason.

"No and we have been looking everywhere," said Kimberly starting to worry.

"That's strange. It's not like it just got up and walked away," said TJ. Tommy looked over and saw Bulk and Skull.

"Not unless it had help," said Tommy and he walked over to Bulk and Skull who were sitting at a table playing around with their bowl of popcorn. The two were making a mess all over the table, but they didn't seem to care. They just sat there and laughed. Bulk grabbed the back of Skull's neck and pushed his face into the bowl. Skull started to yell, but Bulk just laughed. Just then, Tommy walked up to them. "Hey, have you two seen the spinning wheel. It's not in the classroom." The two of them looked up at Tommy.

"Oh yeah, I was broke and Skull, here, decided to buy me a soda," said Bulk playing around. Skull just laughed, and the two of them kept throwing popcorn at each other. TJ came over. They rolled their eyes. Bulk and Skull were what, 15 or 16 years old, and these two were acting like 7 year olds.

"Come on you two, we're serious," said TJ.

"Yeah, me too," said Bulk. He and Skull laughed. Tommy had had enough.

"Hey, I'm not kidding around Bulk. I mean it. Have you seen it?" said Tommy.

"No, I didn't see it you goody goods. Besides, what I would want with a stupid wheel anyway," said Bulk. They knew Bulk was serious. It is true. What would he want with a spinning wheel that he didn't even care to take care of in the first place?

"Come on Tommy, they don't have it. We are wasting our time anyway," said TJ.

"Yeah, you are right," said Tommy. "Let's go." Bulk and Skull just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Meanwhile, Rita was working on turning the spinning wheel into the "Wheel of Misfortune".

"By the power of my magic, I call upon the "Wheel of the Misfortune". Rise and destroy!" said Rita and she used her magic that turned Kimberly's spinning wheel into the Wheel of Misfortune.

Kimberly sat on one of the steps in the exercise room of the exercise room. She was really upset. First, it gets jammed and now it was missing. Today had just been a horrible day. Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy came and sat down beside her. They wanted to cheer her up so they copied her sad face in order to make her laugh. They put their hand underneath their chin with their elbows pressed against their knee. Trini turned her face toward Kimberly and smiled. Kimberly looked back at her. She looked at the others and smiled.

"You looked very stressed Kimberly," said Billy.

"Yeah, what's got you down girl?" asked Zack nudging her.

"You're not going to believe this. Someone walked away with my grandmother's spinning wheel," said Kimberly.

"Oh no," said Trini.

"That's awful," said Zack. They felt bad for Kimberly. Just when things were getting ready to go back to being good, something gets in the way.

"I know," said Kimberly.

"Where's TJ and Tommy?" asked Billy.

"They went out to look for the spinning wheel," said Kimberly.

"We'll help you find it," said Jason.

"Really," said Kimberly. She was happy that her other friends were pitching in. She was glad to have good friends like them. Meanwhile back on the moon in Rita's lair, Goldar had spotted TJ and Tommy in the park.

"Rita my queen, I have located the Green and White ranger running in Angel Grove Park. I will send the putties to take care of them," said Goldar. TJ and Tommy were walking in the park hoping to find clues to where Kimberly's spinning wheel was.

"It's got to be around here somewhere," said TJ. "How could something big like that just disappear?" They started to walk across the little bridge over the creek. Suddenly, Tommy stopped. "Tommy, what's wrong bro? Why did we stop?"

"Shhh, did you here that?" asked Tommy. He started to go on alert mode.

"No," said TJ. Tommy looked up. Then out of nowhere, putties jumped in the air and surrounded them.

"Oh boy," said TJ as he got into defense mode.

"What are you clay brains doing here?" asked Tommy. "We don't have time for this. Let's get these guys over and done with."

"Right," said TJ. They split up into different directions. Tommy stayed on the bridge while TJ went out a little deep into the woods. Tommy jumped in the air and did a double kick knocking two putties down. Then he did a front kick on another one. TJ stopped at a certain point in the woods and did a back kick knocking a putty down. Another one came up on him, but TJ punched it in the stomach then upper-cutted it. TJ jumped in the air and kicked one of the putties down sending it rolling down the hill literally. Tommy picked up one of the putties and threw it off the bridge. Tommy jumped off the bridge and took two more down. TJ joined in and kicked tripped one. The putties still kept coming at them. "These guys just won't give up," said TJ. Tommy looked at the putties in front of them and then looked at his bag on the bridge.

"TJ follow my lead," said Tommy. TJ decided to go with whatever Tommy was planning to do. Tommy did a back flip onto the bridge. TJ did the same. Two putties followed with them. TJ punched one and threw it off the bridge while Tommy kicked one off. They jumped off the rail. Suddenly, the putties tripped them and started to tie them up with ropes. They tried to break free, but they couldn't.

"I can't reach my communicator," said TJ. His hands were tangled up in the ropes.

"Man, why did I put my communicator in the bag?!" said Tommy. The putties surrounded them left to right. They couldn't break free.

"Ah, that's two power rangers down and seven more to go," said Goldar. The others were still sitting on the steps with Kimberly when their communicators began to beep. They go up and went to a corner where no one could here them. Jason activated his communicator. Immediately, Zordon came on.

"Warp to the command center. It's urgent. We have a desperate situation, power angers," said Zordon.

"We're on our way!" said Jason and they teleported to the command center. As soon as they arrived, Zordon began the explanation. They hadn't even been there for two seconds.

"The mysterious disappearance of your grandmother's spinning wheel ha been solved, Kimberly. Goldar has stolen it," he said. Kimberly was upset. Why was Rita always taking their stuff?

"Why?" said Kimberly.

"So, that Rita can put an evil spell on it. Now, it can destroy everything it touches, power rangers. Including you," said Zordon. This was bad. If they though that they had been in worst situations, this one was one of them.

"I can't believe this," said Kimberly.

"Behold the viewing globe," said Zordon. The rangers turned around and looked at the viewing globe. "Part of Rita's plan is to keep Tommy and TJ out of the way. Therfore getting rid of the special rangers and gaining the advantage," said Zordon. The rangers looked and saw TJ and Tommy tied up and surrounded by putties.

"AY-Yi-Yi, Rita has captured the green and white ranger!" said Alpha. The rangers knew they had to free TJ and Tommy and take care of the Wheel of Misfortune.

"However, you can break the spell by outsmarting her and destroy her evil wheel," said Zordon.

"Oh, poor Tommy!" said Kimberly. "TJ too!"

"We better help them," said Trini. Jason was worried for his friends. He knew it would take all they had to defeat this wheel.

"I'm afraid you have something more urgent to do," said Zordon. "Goldar and Scorpina are on the rampage. You must deal with them first."

"Looks like it's morphin time," said Jason.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" They morphed and teleported to where Goldar and Scorpina were. As soon as they got there, Scorpina fired a laser out of her hand. The rangers rolled and got back up. Then they took out there swords and charged at Goldar and Scorpina. Jason, Zack, and Trini took on Goldar while Kimberly and Billy took on Scorpina. They were struggling in the battle though. Rita came down to watch.

"See the power I have over you. Now watch what happens and see how high they grow," said Rita. She threw her wand and Goldar and Scorpina grew from the magic.

"I feel so good!" said Goldar.

"Attack," said Scorpina as they tried to step on the rangers. The rangers moved out of the way.

"We need Dinosaur power now!" they said. Within minutes, their zords were on the way. "Let's go," said Jason. They jumped into their zords. "Alright rangers, let's take these monsters out!" said Jason.

"Throw the net at the red ranger!" said Rita. Goldar picked up the net and trapped Jason and his Tyrannosaurus. Goldar then fired fire strikes at him. The blast was damaging the zord hard and hurting Jason.

"Ah!" he said.

"Jason's in trouble!" said Zack. He raced over to him as fast as he could in his mastodon zord.

"Time to finish you for good red ranger," said Goldar. He and Scorpina hit Jason's zord with their swords well Scorpina used her claw. Jason's zord fell to the ground.

"Hang on Jason!" said Trini. She used her Saber-Tooth Tiger zord and fired the lasers at Goldar and Scorpina. It didn't do much at all. Scorpina walked up and fired at Zack and Trini. They took a direct hit and went down. Jason could not stand to watch his team get taken out like this.

"Rangers get out of here! You've got to save yourselves before it's too late!" he said. Goldar stomped on Jason's zord. Alpha and Zordon did not like the sight of their rangers getting beat.

"Ay-Yi-Yi! The power rangers need help Zordon. Tommy and TJ just have to get free," said Alpha.

"Have patience Alpha 5. Tommy and TJ know what they have to do," said Zordon. Meanwhile back at the park, TJ and Tommy were still tied to the tree. The putties were all over them. They were gibbering in their faces and everything.

"Tommy, we have to find a way to get free," said TJ. Some of the putties were going into Tommy's bag. Tommy kept on trying to break free.

"I know. These ropes are so tight," said Tommy. Suddenly Tommy realized something. If he and TJ rubbed the ropes on the tree bark maybe they could break the ropes and get free. Tommy checked to see if the putties were paying attention. They were still looking into Tommy's bag. "TJ, keep rubbing the ropes on the tree bark. Maybe we can snap the ropes,".

"Got ya," said TJ and he started rubbing the ropes on the tree bark. Finally, the ropes snapped. Tommy and TJ smiled. "We did it!" said TJ. "What now!"

"Follow my lead," said Tommy. "I am going to pretend that I am sick and you catch the putties attention. When they get close enough, get them. TJ nodded.

"Hey putties, help! My friend, he is starting to feel sick," said TJ. Tommy started to act like he was coughing. The putties started to walk towards them. Just as they got close enough, Tommy snapped the last rope and kicked the putty down. TJ got up and tackled the other putty. There was one more left. TJ and Tommy looked at each other.

"Double kick," said TJ

"You read my mind," said Tommy. The putty did not know what was happening, but he knew it wasn't good. TJ and Tommy jumped in the air at the same time and kicked the putty at the same time. Down went the putty.

"Alright!" said TJ.

"You clay brains are unbelievable," said Tommy. The putties disappeared. Tommy ran and got his communicator out of his bag.

"Zordon, this is TJ and Tommy. What is going on?" asked Tommy.

"I hope the others are alright," said TJ. He knew that this what trap set by Rita to keep him and Tommy out of the way.

"Me too," said Tommy. Just then Zordon came in.

"Tommy, TJ, the rangers need your help. A battle rages on the other side of the park. I told Jason to bring the zords together. TJ, we can use your long neck zord and Tommy, your dragonzord to combine with the ranger's megazord and create the Triple Ultra Megazord. With it, you will be able to increase your megazord's power. If this fails, the world is doomed," said Zordon.

"We're on our way," said Tommy. He and TJ got out their morphers and morphed.

"Long Neck!" said TJ.

"Dragonzord!" said Tommy. The quickly went to the other side of the park. "Time to summon the Dragonzord!" and Tommy played his flute on the dragon dagger. The Dragonzord arose out of the water and came to the rescue.

"I need the Long Neck Zord power, now!" said TJ. The long neck zord arose out of the ground. TJ hopped in. "Time to transform into the Long Neck Megazord!" The Long Zord transformed into the Long Neck Megazord. Tommy's Dragonzord fired the missles out of its hand at Goldar and Scorpina.

"Ah!" they said and fell to the ground. The Dragonzord freed Jason and his zord Then TJ came in with his zord. "Eye lasers fire!" said TJ. The Long Neck Megazord fired lasers out of its eyes and hit Goldar and Scorpina.

"TJ! Tommy! You guys are free," said Jason.

"Yeah, now lets get them," said Tommy. Suddenly, the Wheel of Misfortune came out from the rocky hills and hit the Dragonzord, the Long Neck zord, and the Tyrannosaurus zord.

"Whoa!" said TJ.

"Ah!" said Jason. "Rangers, fire up your crystals!" He powered up his crystal.

"Two, One… Power up!" said the others as they powered up their crystals.

"Let's show them some megazord power!" said Jason. Together, their zords transformed into the megazord. "We're going to need the power sword!" said Jason. The power zord came down and into the megazord's hands. They tried hitting the Wheel of Misfortune, but they couldn't. The wheel came back and hit them. Meanwhile, TJ and Tommy were fighting Goldar and Scorpina with their megazords. TJ was fighting Goldar while Tommy took on Scorpina. The fight was not going well for them. Rita laughed.

"Perfect, it's working!" said Rita. She looked at the Wheel of Misfortune. "Chop them down!" said Rita. The rangers looked at the flying wheel.

"Huh?" they said.

"What?" said Tommy.

"What the?" said TJ.

"Attack!" said Rita. The wheel came flying around.

"Look out!" said Tommy. Goldar and Scorpina came in front of them.

"It's over rangers!" said Goldar.

"Jason, we have to call on the Triple Ultra-Megazord," said TJ. Jason agreed.

"Right, I call on Titanus and the power of the Triple Ultra-Megazord!" Just then Titanus came out. Then the three megazords combined together and hopped on Titanus. "Triple Ultra-Megazord!" they all said. They got their cannons together and moved towards Scorpina and Goldar. Suddenly, the Wheel of Misfortune came towards them.

"Look out!" said Billy.

"All weapons fire!" said Jason. They fired all the weapons and destroyed the Wheel of Misfortune which turned back into Kimberly's grandmother's spinning wheel back at the stage room at Angle Grove High.

"Aw, nuts!" said Rita. She was mad. She thought that she had the rangers destroyed. Rita immediately disappeared.

"Fools, you destroyed our wheel!" said Scorpina. She and Goldar disappeared as the rangers celebrated another victory. The villains went back to the moon to sulk in defeat again.

"Those power geeks think they've beaten me, but I'll be back. Then they'll be sorry!" said Goldar. After the battle, the rangers de-morphed and headed back to Angel Grove High.

"That was so cool!" said Zack grabbing Jason. "We really socked it to Rita!" he said as he gave everyone high fives.

"We really destroyed her Wheel of Misfortune!" said Jason. Everyone started to walk into the room happily except for Kimberly.

"Yeah, we destroyed it alright, but guys what about my grandmother's spinning wheel? What am I going to tell her?" asked Kimberly. She would never be able to show herself to her grandmother ever again at least that's what she thought. She walked into the room only to see her grandmother's spinning wheel back in one piece.

"I guess you can tell her, thank you for the wheel," said TJ. Kimberly was so excited to see it was okay. Now, the question is, is it still jammed?

"No way!" she said. "It's back!" She started to spin it. "And it works!" They were all excited.

"But how did it get here?" asked Trini curiously.

"This is very mysterious," said Billy. Suddenly, their communicators beeped. It was Zordon.

"Rangers, it is no mystery. When you destroyed Rita's Wheel of Misfortune, the spell was broken and therefore Kimberly your spinning wheel was returned to its original location," explained Zordon.

"All right!" they said. Later that night, the play was put back on for opening night. Bulk and Skull however were watching TV. Suddenly, the news came on.

"Once again, the city was saved by the amazing power rangers from one of Rita's most lethal monsters," said the reporter.

"Man, just when it was getting to the good part," said Skull. He and Bulk just shook their heads. Just then, Mr. Kaplin came in.

"What are you two doing? The curtain is up. Let's go," he said and grabbed Bulk and Skull and took them to the stage.

"Break a leg, Kim," said Zack.

"Don't you dare," said Tommy smiling. Kimberly smiled back. To hear Tommy wish her good luck made her day. The play went on.

"Fair maiden, you must prove your worth as your father reclaims that you can spin all this straw into gold. If not then I will lock you into the dungeon forever," said Jason.

"Yeah," said Skull. Then he and Jason walked off the stage.

"I cannot spin straw into gold," said Kimberly. She stood up and continued her line. "Oh, whatever will I do?"

"Oh woe is me; there are three piles of straw to spin into gold. Oh, where is Rumpelstiltskin?" she said. But Bulk did not come. Kimberly said her line again. "Oh, where is Rumpelstiltskin?" Still there was nothing. She was mad now. "Rumplestiltskin, can you hear me?!" she shouted. The crowd laughed. Bulk came out still not dressed.

"Get out there!" said Trini.

"I'm going! Take a chill pill!" said Bulk. They pushed him out there. "What can I do for you my fair maiden?" he said.

"Took you long enough," she said. Bulk just looked at her. Bulk forgot his next line. Ernie came from behind the fake bush trying to tell him to kiss her.

"My I have a kiss, my fair maiden," said Bulk.

"Of course," said Kimberly. He leaned in for a kiss. Kimberly tried to lean away as far as possible. "But first, you must spin this straw into gold," she said with fast thinking. Bulk was mad about this, but he went along with it.

"Get ready to pucker up," he said. He started picking up the straw when suddenly his pants ripped. Out came a huge hole and Bulk's underwear shone like a nightly star. (Ew!). Everyone laughed. Bulk tried to hide, but he just fell to the ground. "Well, I guess this is what I deserve for jamming your grandmother's spinning wheel. Sorry by the way," he said. Kimberly forgave him but then just laughed. Bulk walked off with embarrassment.

"The End," said Kimberly.

**Well, what did yall think? I hope you guys like it. I know that I said on the Zoey 101 series I do every episode, and I didn't. However, this time it will be different. I plan to go all the way towards the end of Zeo when TJ gives up his powers. I promise. If you don't think so, than that's alright. You will see. In fact, I bet that they will be done by the time I graduate this year. Class of 2015! Next episode will be #33, The Rockstar episode, redone. I will be making a new episode soon as well. I have some twisted plots and I think you will like them. I want to hear what you think. Tell me what couples you want to see throughout the series. TJxAisha, TommyxKimberly, TrinixBilly, AdamxTanya, etc. Give me your opinion. Please review and I will upload soon! **


	5. Update

**Update**

** Hey everyone, glad you like the story so far. I'm working on it. I have been busy lately, and it turns out that I will be out of town without my laptop for a week. So, I won't be able to upload until next Sunday. I am sorry. However, I thought that I go ahead and give you list of episodes I'm going to do for the next 9 chapters. I have added a couple new ones. I have created a lot of new episodes for Mighty Morphin and Zeo. Not only that, but some of the regular episodes have plot twist to them. **

**The Rockstar**

**Calamity Kimberly**

**Secrets Are Meant to be Hidden**

**A Star is Born **

**The Yolk's on You**

**Green Candle part 1**

**Green Candle part 2**

**Good in White**

**Birds of a Feather**

**Now, I am doing this story. It has got me interested that I can't stop doing it. While I'm gone tell me who your favorite characters are so far. What episode are you most excited about? What couples do you want to see? What are you interested in? Tell me. Also send me a private message if you have any other questions and I will try to get to them. This story will go on. **


	6. The Rockstar

** Hey guys, thank you for the reviews! I hope you guys like the story so far. Sorry about the delay. Next week, I will be in Georgia for another college interview. So, it might be a while, but the story is still and will be a go. Thank you **, **Boris Yelstin, and brankel1 for your support. ****I still want to here everyone's opinions. Tell me what you think. Now as Jay-Z once said, on to the next one!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own power rangers. **

**Episode #33**

**The Rockstar**

It was another beautiful day in Angel Grove. Most importantly, it was the best part of the week. It was the weekend! The gang planned on spending the weekend by going on a little field trip together. Everyone except Tommy, who had gone to visit family, and Jason who was staying behind.

"This is going to be fun!" said Billy.

"Yeah, you guys are going to have a good time," said Jason.

"Hey Jason, I wish you were coming with us," said Kimberly as she was packing up the car.

"Yeah, there's plenty of room," said Billy. Kimberly, Zack, and Billy looked into Zack's car. Come to think of it, the car was a little small. "Well barely." He said. Jason smiled.

"Thanks, but I want to spend some time with my cousin, Jeremy, while he's in town," said Jason. He rarely got to see Jeremy due to the fact that they lived far apart.

"It just won't be the same without you, Jason" said Zack. Just then Trini came running in with a plate of food in her hand.

"Sorry I'm late guys," she said as she tried to catch her breath. She lifted the plate of food to their faces. "I baked these in my gourmet cooking class to take along on our trip." They each took one piece of whatever that stuff was. Kimberly lifted it up to her nose and smelled it. The smell wasn't that appeasing.

"Ugh, what's in these?" she asked. They all took a bite figuring might as well try it.

"It's an exotic recipe. It's very popular in France right now. They call it Torte A La Escargot," explained Trini. Billy immediately looked up. He knew exactly what that was.

"Escargot?" he said.

"Tasty," said Zack. He was just enjoying it and munching it down.

"In other words, snail," said Billy. Immediately, everybody's expressions changed. Jason coughed. They threw the food away quickly so Trini wouldn't see them then turned to her and smiled. They did not want to hurt her feelings. After all, Trini was the sweetest person ever.

"Where's TJ?" asked Kimberly. "Is he not coming?"

"I gave him the address," said Billy. Just then, TJ came running in with his bag.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I kind of woke up late," he said. TJ was excited. He was going on his first trip with his new friends. When he first came to Angel Grove, TJ did not expect to make a lot of friends let alone become a power ranger. So far, his life was turning back around from all the bad experiences he had been through before.

"No problem, now that you're here. We can head out," said Zack.

"Jason, are you sure you are not coming? I mean if you want I can stay and you can go," said TJ. He felt bad about Jason not going.

"It's good man. I want to stay with my cousin Jeremy anyway," said Jason.

"Is Tommy not coming?" asked Kimberly.

"He said that he had some things to take care of. He did not go into to detail," said TJ.

"Here, you want a snack?" asked Trini as she handed him the plate of fried snail.

"Mmmm… looks good. What is it?" he asked. Kimberly went up and whispered in his ear that it was snail. TJ's face expression immediately changed. "You know Trini, I just remembered that I had something to eat before I came."

"Okay, well there is plenty for the trip," said Trini. She picked up the plate and walked towards the car.

"Yeah," said Billy sarcastically. TJ leaned over to Zack's ear.

"Please tell me that we have other snacks," said TJ.

"Already got it covered," said Zack. TJ was relieved about that.

"C'mon guys, let's go," said Trini. The others got in the car except for Jason and hit the road. While they were driving, they didn't notice that Squatt was watching them.

"Oh goody, they're going away. This is just what her nastiness has been waiting for," he said. He went back to their base on the moon where Rita was making another evil plan. "So what's the plan, your evilness?" Squatt asked.

"To find the mirror of destruction," said Rita as she smiled.

"The one that can destroy even superputties," he said.

"Yes, into a million pieces," said Rita.

"That mirror's power will destroy anything reflected in it. Just one look at it and those rangers are history," said Baboo. "We have to find it first."

"We'll start today. It is hidden on earth," said Rita. Baboo and Squatt laughed. Meanwhile back at Angel Grove, Bulk and Skull were hanging out near the neach.

"I tell you Skull, the beauty of the Sloppy Joe pizza is that you can make a huge funnel," said Bulk. Bulk grabbed the pizza and squeezed it into a roll. Skull just laughed. "And thereby jam more pizza down your throat." He part of the pizza in his mouth. Jason and his cousin Jeremy came walking by to go fishing. Jeremy could already tell just by looking at Bulk and Skull that they were not the brightest. "Oh look, its Jason Schmason," said Bulk. They looked at Jeremy. "Hey Jason, who's the pipsqueak?" said bulk. He and Skull laughed.

"Hey Jason, isn't this the famous bully you were talking about?" said Jeremy. Bulk did not like the sarcasm at all. Skull obviously did not understand.

"Hey Bulky, you're famous," said Skull. Bulk just looked him with pizza still all over his mouth.

"Hey Bulk, nice shirt. Does that come with extra cheese?" said Jason teasing. Bulk looked down at his shirt. The Sloppy Joe pizza had dripped on his shirt. Jason, Jeremy, and Skull laughed. Bulk took the pizza and hit Skull in the face. Skull fell to the ground with pizza smushed on his face. Bulk stood up.

"You know… I don't like your attitude. I think its time for me to teach you a lesson," said Bulk licking his fingers. Jason shrugged. He knew that this was going to be interesting. Bulk got into a fighting stance and started doing that weird karate yell. He swung at Jason, but Jason ducked. He tried kicking him, but failed. He tried kicking again, but failed again.

"Hey Jason, watch out for that," said Jeremy. He was pointing to the pizza on the ground. Jason stepped over the pizza and gave Jeremy thumbs up. Bulk dove at Jason. Jason moved over and Bulk's face landed right in the pizza. Jeremy laughed. Bulk slowly got up. The pizza was sticking to his face. Skull went over to him.

"That's a good look for you Bulk," said Jason and he walked away. He went over to Jeremy who was carrying the fishing poles.

"That was cool how you tricked him into beating himself," said Jeremy. Jason picked up the bait kit.

"Just remember that it's brains before brawn," said Jason looking over at Bulk and Skull.

"Right, brains before brawn," said Jeremy and off to the beach they went. Once they got to the beach, Jeremy wanted to practice karate. So that's what they ended up doing. Jeremy was looking good so far.

"You're getting better," said Jason. He walked up to Jeremy. "The cool thing about martial arts is that it teaches you self-discipline and confidence."

"Hey Jase, teach me a cool move," said Jeremy. Jason nodded.

"Alright," he said. Jason got into a stance. "Back leg, front kick," he said. Jason did a front kick. Jeremy tried it next. He basically got it perfect. Jason was pleased. "Good, all right, all right. Now, this one's a little harder, but I want you to try it." Jason went up and did jump front kick. Jeremy tried it. He got the jump right, but did not get control of his balance. He ended up falling straight to the ground. Jason went over and helped Jeremy up. "Okay, all right. Now try it again, but this time focus," said Jason. Jeremy went back at it, but this time he made sure that he was focused. He jumped throwing his back leg up and gave it a front kick. This time Jeremy nailed it. He was so excited.

"Hey, I did it," said Jeremy. Jason smiled and gave him a high five.

"Good job! You know when I was your age, I was really insecure. But martial arts built my self confidence," he explained.

"Wow! Now you're the coolest," said Jeremy. He was happy to have somebody like Jason as his role model or better yet the power rangers. They were so cool saving the world and all. Jason kept on talking.

"All you have to do is practice," said Jason.

"I hope I can be as cool as the power rangers," said Jeremy. Jason was thinking in his mind that if only Jeremy knew that he was the red ranger. Maybe he would look up to him more, but as a ranger he knew better. So he acted like he didn't even know much about the rangers.

"Power rangers," said Jason playing it off.

"Yeah," said Jeremy smiling. "That's what I want to be when I grow up." Jason changed the subject.

"Alright," he said. They kept on practicing martial arts. What they did not realize was that Rita was watching them from above. She was shocked. What on earth was Jason doing there?

"What is Jason doing there?!" she growled.

"Um… martial arts?" said Baboo. She walked over to Squatt and Baboo.

"I thought you said that rangers were out of town!" she yelled. Baboo and Squatt were scared and confused. They didn't know that Jason had stayed behind. They put their heads down. "Finding a mirror will have to wait till my putties have taken care of him and that will happen, right now!" she said. Jason and Jeremy were still doing martial arts exercises on the beach. Suddenly, putties appeared.

"Putties," said Jason. The putties jumped off the rocks and went towards Jason and Jeremy.

"Oh man, what are we going to do?' said Jeremy. He was starting to get a little nervous, but he didn't want Jason to think he was soft. At the time, I think Jason could care less about that. He had to make sure that Jeremy was safe.

"Stay behind me and watch your back," said Jason as he got into defensive mode. The putties charged at them which ended up separating the two. Jason trip kicked a putty then kicked one in the chest. The putties just stood around burling. Jeremy thought he could take on a couple himself. One putty tried to kick him but Jeremy ducked. He kept on dodging their attacks. Jason was just kicking putties down left to right. Jeremy managed to kick one down then grab another one and throw it down to the ground. After that, the putties just disappeared. "Good job, Jeremy!" he said. He was proud of Jeremy being able to take care of himself in that kind of situation. Jeremy was in shock.

"Wow! I have always heard about Rita and her putties, but I never thought I'd actually se them," said Jeremy.

"Well, let's hope you don't see them again," said Jason relieved. He was not about to let one of Rita's goons hurt Jeremy. Putties, well they couldn't even hurt a fly, but Rita's monsters were the tough part of the ranger business. After all that commotion, the two decided to go fishing. So, they grabbed their fishing supplies, climbed up the big rocks, and sat down to fish. It was beautiful and very peaceful. The seagulls were sounding, the waves were rushing onto the shore, and everything seemed quiet. Suddenly, Jeremy's fishing line went crazy.

"Hey, I got something," said Jeremy as he stood up to reel it in. Jason got up to help him out. They reeled in the line only to find a glass bottle. It seemed to interest Jeremy though. It looked like there was a note in it. "A bottle, weird!" he said. Jason looked at the bottle. There was something strange about it. "Look Jase, there is something inside it. Looks like a map," he said.

"Open it," said Jason. Jeremy opened the cap off the bottle. Suddenly, sparks began to fly hitting Jason and Jeremy. The ground started to shake.

"Whoa, what's going on!" said Jeremy. He didn't understand. All he did was open a bottle.

"Get down! Get down!" said Jason. Jeremy got down on his belly on the rock. Jason got up and started walking off. "Wait here!" he said to Jeremy. The ground rumbled and rumbled. Jason ran over near the other side of the edge of the rock. He carefully jumped off the rock and looked around to see if it was clear. That way he could contact Zordon without Jeremy knowing. He couldn't reveal his identity. "Coast is clear." He used his communicator to get a hold of Zordon. "Zordon, come in."

"Jason, my sensors are picking up something unusual in the morphing grid. You might want to take Jeremy to a safe place," said Zordon.

"Right," said Jason. He immediately started to climb back up the rocks so he could get to Jeremy. The other rangers had just driven a few miles past the city when they began to feel the earth shaking.

"What's that?" asked TJ nervously. Trini was about to freak out. She knew exactly what it was.

"Oh no, earthquake!" she yelled. Zack started losing control of the car.

"Everybody, hold on!" said Billy.

"Zack, stop the car!" yelled Kimberly.

"I'm trying!" he said. He swerved the car to the side of the road until it finally stopped in the grass. Everybody was still trying to catch their breath.

"Okay, well that was fun," said Zack dramatically. Meanwhile back at the beach, Jason was still climbing up the rocks. When he finally reached the top, he went up to Jeremy who was still down on his knees. The ground finally came to a halt.

"Jeremy, are you okay?" said Jason. Jeremy slowly got up. He didn't seem to be shaken or scared about what had just happened.

"Okay? That was so cool! What a way to start a vacation!" he said. He then pulled out the map he had taken out from the bottle. "Check out this map." Jason took a look at it. What they didn't realize was that Rita was having a look at the map herself through her telescope.

"The map, it leads to the mirror of destruction," she said as she started to laugh. Scorpina and Goldar came on over to join in with Rita's laughter. "And once I've got my hands on it, you will suffer the same fate a all the others.

"It will zap them so hard, they won't know what hit them," said Baboo.

"We need that map!" said Goldar.

"Right, go and get it, Scorpina!" said Rita. Scorpina nodded.

"I'm on it," said Scorpina and she went on her way along with Baboo and Squatt. They hid in the bushed and spied on Jason and Jeremy. "Over there," she said. Scorpina summoned the Rockstar monster. Rockstar came out and put himself together. He was basically just made out of stone with red eyes. He lunged out at Jason and Jeremy. They both immediately backed up.

"Jeremy, run!" said Jason.

"But," said Jeremy. He did not want to leave Jason with whatever that thing was.

"Now, I'll find you later. Just don't let anything happen to that map!" he said. Jeremy took off. He knew that he had to listen to Jason.

"Jason, now you will get what is coming to you! Get him!" said Scorpina. Putties appeared out of nowhere. "Now Rockstar!" she said. Rockstar fired three rocks from his chest. They hit Jason and the magic from them held him to the ground.

"You won't get away with this, Scorpina!" said Jason. Scorpina just smiled.

Back at the command center, Zordon and Alpha were watching the incident from the viewing globe. "Ay-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi, that Rockstar is one tough monster! Jason doesn't stand a chance pinned down like that. He's a sitting duck. What will we do?" said Alpha freaking out.

"Alpha, we must contact the other power rangers. They are the only ones who can save him," said Zordon calmly. Meanwhile, the other rangers were still on the side of the road trying to figure out what had just happened. Most importantly, where the shaking was came from. Suddenly, their communicator beeped.

"Zordon, I read you," said Zack. The others gathered around.

"Teleport to the beach, Jason needs you," said Zordon.

"Right," said Zack. They pressed their teleportation button on their communicator and teleported away. They arrived at the beach.

"Where is he?" said Kimberly worried.

"I don't know," said TJ. Jason looked and saw them.

"Here!" he yelled. They turned and saw Jason pinned to the ground by boulders.

"Jason!" yelled Kimberly. The six of them ran over to Jason.

"Hang on Jason!" said TJ

"Don't worry man," said Zack.

"Are you alright?" asked Trini.

"We have to get the rocks off of him," said Tommy. They grabbed the rocks and pushed them off of Jason.

"Thanks, that was a close one," said Jason as they helped him up.

"Are you okay, man?" asked TJ.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We have to find Jeremy. He's got the map that Scorpina is looking for," said Jason. He was worried. What if Rita got to him and hurt him?

"Let's go," said Zack and they teleported out. Jeremy was wondering around in the woods. He was worried about his cousin, Jason. He should have stayed with him, but Jason told him to keep the map safe. He had to listen.

"Where's Jason?" asked Jeremy. "I hope he's okay." Meanwhile the others were in the woods looking for him. They all called out his name.

"Jeremy! Jeremy!" Just then, their communicators beeped.

"We read you, Zordon," said Jason.

"You must fight Scorpina and her Rockstar monster at the beach club," said Zordon.

"What about Jeremy?" asked Jason. He could not just leave Jeremy out there alone.

"Don't worry Jason, I'll find him," said Billy. Billy took off to find Jeremy.

"You must go immediately," said Zordon.

"He's right Jason. Billy will find him," said Zack. Jason agreed.

"It's morphing time!" said Jason.

"Long Neck!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" TJ, Jason, Kimberly, Trini, and Zack went to go fight Rockstar and Scorpina while Billy went to look for Jeremy. "Let's do this!"

"Attack!" said Scorpina to the putties. The putties charged the rangers. Jason and Zack threw a couple in the pool while Trini took care of the others near the stairs. Kimberly took out her power bow and shot her arrows at Scorpina, but she blocked them. Scorpina hit Kimberly with her sword knocking her to the ground. TJ got out his sword and fought Scorpina.

"Give up yet!" said TJ.

"I don't think so pretty boy," said Scorpina. She hit TJ and knocked him next to Kimberly. Jason ran over to them. He took out his power sword and went neck to neck with Scorpina. Meanwhile, Trini and Zack took on Rockstar. Trini took out her power daggers and tried to hit him, but he hit her to the ground. Zack got out his power axe and tried to hit Rockstar.  
He wasn't so lucky either.

"Zack are you alright!" said Trini.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" he said.

"Not for long, power ranger," said Rockstar. "You lose. I win." He fired rocks at them. The rocks hit them in the stomach and knocked them down. Rockstar laughed as he walked up to them. He knocked Zack into the water. He picked up Trini and threw her in the water.

"Scorpina, you've got to find that kid with the map!" yelled Baboo. Scorpina hit TJ then knocked Kimberly down. Jason tried stopping her, but she pushed him away.

"Finish them," she said to Rockstar as she took off.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Kimberly.

"Yeah," said Zack.

"Get us out!" yelled Trini. Jeremy was still running in the woods. His situation was getting worst. There were putties now chasing him. They chased him into the fields and through the woods. The rangers were still attacking Scorpina and Rockstar.

"There they are," said Squatt. "Get them." Jason, TJ, and Kimberly jumped onto the rocks. Squatt and Baboo ran behind the rocks to hide. They certainly did not want to fight the rangers. The putties charged at them. Jason kicked one down. TJ back kicked another one and Kimberly flipped one over into the waves. Scorpina and Rockstar just stood there laughing. Jason jumped in the air tried to kick Rockstar. However, Rockstar was so strong that Jason fell back. Jeremy was still trying to get away from the putties. He went into a huge ditch and hid there. The putties stood just right above him. Jeremy quieted his breathing so that they couldn't hear him. His arms were shaking, and he began to sweat. He picked up a rock and threw it in the bushes. The putties, thinking it was Jeremy, went over towards the bushes.

"Yes," he said. "Brains before brawn." He remembered what Jason had told him. Jeremy took out the map and took a look at it. "Now, let's see." Jeremy looked at the map. He had been following the map as he had been trying to get away from the putties. "This is where I am now." He kept on reading the map. "It says I should take six giant steps forward." Jeremy kept on going following the map. Meanwhile, TJ, Jason, and Kimberly were struggling with Rockstar.

"Should I finish them off, Scorpina?" he asked laughing.

"A good idea," said Scorpina.

"I don't think so," said TJ. He jumped up and kicked Rockstar back.

"You will pay for that ranger," said Rockstar as he punched TJ. TJ fell back.

"What are you waiting for finish them," said Scorpina. This was taking way too long.

"Right," said Rockstar as he fired rocks at Jason, Kimberly, and TJ. The rocks pinned them to the ground. They pushed the rocks off them, but just as they got up. Scorpina fired lasers from her hand at them. The three of them fell back down. Scorpina just laughed.

Jeremy kept on following the map on where to go. It led him to a big rock. However, there was something right in front of the big rock on the ground. It was the mirror of destruction covered up in sand and rocks. "Wow! This must be it," he said. Jeremy started digging it up. He pulled out the mirror of destruction. Jeremy was amazed. He had never seen something like this before. It did not look like your everyday mirror. "Whoa!" he said. Suddenly, a putty came out and started going towards him. Jeremy stood up and tried to fight them. The putty tried to kick him, but he dodged it. The putty kicked him in the side and then kicked Jeremy down. Jeremy fell to the ground. The putty came closer to Jeremy. Jeremy picked up the giant shell and opened it. The mirror of destruction fired a blue laser at the putty. It hit the putty and the putty literally fell into pieces as it rolled down the mountain. The blast went farther out and hit the mountains on the other side. The caves collapsed as rocks and dirt fell into the pit. Scorpion and Rock star's faces dropped in shock. Kimberly, Jason, and TJ were amazed too. "Cool," said Jeremy. Suddenly, a big shadow came across Jeremy. It was Rock star who had a big rock in his hands getting ready to crush Jeremy. He was about to drop it on him when Jeremy opened the mirror and fired at Rockstar. The blast destroyed Rockstar as he fell into pieces. Jeremy was having a blast, but he knew that the mirror of destruction was too dangerous. He did not want to hurt any innocent people by mistake. "This is too hot to handle," he said as Jeremy threw the mirror into the water. Scorpina raced over to get it, but she was blasted down by Zack.

"Not so fast," said Zack as he Trini and Billy ran over towards the others. Scorpina was mad now.

"Okay, you've had it," said Scorpina. The rangers charged at her. She grabbed her sword and lunged at the rangers. They got their swords out to. She hit Trini down and then got Billy. Zack and Jason went at her together. Their swords collided with hers. She pushed her sword off and hit them. TJ went at her, but she got a hold of him too. Jeremy watched as the rangers battled Scorpina. Kimberly used her bow, but it wasn't enough. Kimberly, while trying to get up, saw the mirror of destruction.

"Hey look at what I found," said Kimberly. She picked it up and tried to get to the others. Kimberly leaped in the air.

"Not so fast," said Scorpina as she hit Kimberly with her sword. Kim dropped the mirror and landed near the others. The other rangers went to make sure she was okay. The mirror landed right into Scorpina's hands. "Yeah, now I've got it," said Scorpina. Back on the moon, Rita and her minions were enjoying the show.

"Now that Scorpina has the mirror, let's finish those rangers once and for all," said Goldar.

"Magic wand, make Scorpina grow!" said Rita as she threw her wand down to earth. It landed on earth next to Scorpina and fired a laser at her causing Scorpina to grow. Jeremy watched as Scorpina grew thirty feet tall. Scorpina just laughed and growled.

"Your mine now," she said. The rangers were moving around and looking up at her.

"We need Dinozard power now!" said Jason. Their zords came out from under the ground. Jeremy just watched the Tyrannosaurus, Saber-Tooth Tiger, Triceratops, Pterodactyl, and Mastodon zords come. "Let's do it!" said Jason. The rangers jumped into their zords.

"I call on the power of the Long Neck Zord!" said TJ. The Long Neck dinosaur came out. TJ jumped into the cockpit.

"Way cool. The power rangers to the rescue," said Jeremy as he smiled with excitement. He was going to get to watch the rangers battle.

"Power up the megazord!" said Jason. The zords came together and created the megazord.

"Time for megazord transformation," said TJ. He activated his crystal as his zord turned in to the Long Neck Megazord. Scorpina just growled as she held up the mirror of destruction towards the two megazords. "Man we need some help! If only Tommy was here," said TJ.

"We'll have to do this without him," said Jason. Suddenly, Scorpina opened up the mirror at the Megazord.

"Watch your eyes!" said Jason. The others cried as they tried to avoid the mirror of destruction. Scorpina hit the megazord then she hit the Long Neck Megazord. Suddenly, Goldar appeared out of nowhere.

"Yoo-Hoo over here," said Scorpina.

"Suckers," said Goldar as he hit both the megazords with his sword. He kicked TJ's megazord down. "Stay out of the way white ranger! Your next," he said as he grabbed the Dino Megazord and held it in front of the mirror.

"We can't break lose!" said Jason. The rangers tried to break free, but Goldar was holding them very tightly. TJ got his megazord up.

"Nothing can save you now. Behold, the mirror of destruction," said Scorpina as she opened up the mirror. Suddenly, TJ grabbed Goldar.

"Not so fast, Goldar." said TJ. The long Neck Megazord threw Goldar off the ranger's megazord. Then TJ punched Goldar and kicked him away. He pushed Goldar in front of the mirror. "You look a mess. Here take a look at yourself in the mirror" said TJ.

"Stop," said Goldar to Scorpina.

"Look out" she said. She threw the mirror of destruction in the air. The rangers looked at the mirror as flew in the air.

"Here's our chance," said Jason. "Power sword!" he yelled. The power sword came into the megazord's hands. The mirror was falling closer and closer to the ground. The megazord charged up its sword and hit the mirror. The mirror blew up and was no more.

"All right!" they said.

"Yes," said TJ. The rangers cheered.

"You'll pay for this, power rangers," said Scorpina.

"Count on it," said Goldar as he and Scorpina disappeared back to their base on the moon. The rangers celebrated another victory. They got out of their megazord and contacted Zordon.

"Another job well done, rangers," said Zordon.

"Thanks, Zordon," said Jason. Suddenly, Jeremy came jumping down from the hill towards the rangers. He still did not know that it was Jason and his friends.

"You guys were awesome!" said Jeremy. He was excited. He was finally meeting the power rangers.

"You were pretty brave yourself," said Zack.

"Yeah, we're real proud of you. The way you kept outsmarting those putties," said Kimberly.

"Give me a high five, man" said TJ as he walked up to Jeremy. He gave him a high five.

"Well you know what they say, brains before brawns," said Jeremy. Jason smiled even though Jeremy could not see it. He was so proud of his cousin.

"An exemplary motto," said Billy.

"I can't believe I got to meet you guys. I can't wait till I tell Jason," he said. Then he remembered that he had left Jason with that rock monster. "Wait, where is Jason? I hope he's okay." The rangers just coughed. Jason wished he could tell his cousin, but he couldn't. It was against his duties as a power ranger. Plus, put him in danger.

"I'm sure he's fine," they said.

Later that day, Jason took his cousin Jeremy to the youth center to meet his friends. Jeremy was so excited to tell his story. He told them everything as TJ, Jason, Kim, Zack, Trini, and Billy listened. "Then I kicked the putty like this. But then, just when he was about to nail me, the mirror blew him up into a zillion pieces," he said as he imitated the explosion sound. The others laughed.

"And to believe we were on a boring field trip," said Trini trying to play it off.

"But the power rangers were the coolest. Man, you should've seen them," he said. Just thinking about it made him excited.

"You met the power rangers" said Ernie.

"Yeah," said Jeremy as he ran to Ernie. "There was this rock monster that the scorpion lady called Rockstar. It was awesome!"

"How idiosyncratic," said Billy. No one knew what that meant. No one had even heard that word ever, but they just went with it. After all, that was Billy for you.

"Yeah and he spit out huge rocks," said Jeremy. "He hit the lack and yellow ranger then he threw them in the pool." Zack and Trini just laughed thinking about that part. "Then there was the white ranger who was fighting that scorpion lady with his sword. He was pretty good." TJ smiled. "I wonder where the Green Ranger was. I heard he was awesome!" he said.

"Well, I'm sure he was busy saving another part of Angel Grove," said TJ.

"Then there was the pink ranger hit her with her bow and arrow. She was just awesome!" said Jeremy. Kimberly smiled.

"Hey tell us more about the black one," said Zack trying to get more complements. Jeremy continued talking.

"Then there was these two huge monsters and the rangers got in this huge robot!" said Jeremy. Jason laughed.

"It sounds like you had a pretty wild time, but I have to go," said Jason. He started to get out of his seat.

"Oh, you should have seen the red one battle it out with the scorpion lady," said Jeremy. Jason sat back down interested in learning what Jeremy had to say about the red ranger. "He was the greatest," said Jeremy.

"Yeah?" said Jason. "Continue!"

"He did the cool flying spin kick!" said Jeremy as he imitated it. Suddenly, he stopped. "Hey Jase, where were you all that time?" he asked. Jason looked at Jeremy. He didn't know what to tell him. He had to come up with something. Instead, he decided to change the subject.

"Well, I have a martial arts class to teach. Come on, Jeremy," he said. He and Jeremy walked off. The others laughed. It had turned out to be a great day after all.

** Sorry that I was late finishing this. Went to Georgia and my car broke down so I had to stay with family for a couple of days. I did not have a laptop to work on the story so I couldn't do anything about it. I'm back though, and the story continues. I hope you liked. Please review and give me your opinions. I will be uploading the next one soon. Thank you!**


	7. Calamity Kimberly

** Hey guys, thank you for the great reviews. I'm glad you like it so far. I want to keep hearing your opinions that way I know what I can do to make the story more interesting for you. I will be doing a new episode next after this one. What's it about? You will have to find out, but first Calamity Kimberly.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own power rangers.**

**Chapter 6 **

**Episode 34: Calamity Kimberly**

Usually for Kimberly, it is always a good day. However, that was not the case for her this morning. Today, she felt like there were a thousand tons of weights on her back. Her alarm rang, but Kimberly was too tired to even turn it off. "Ah, morning already," she said. She tried reaching for her alarm clock, but knocked over her lamp. It shattered everywhere. Kimberly just groaned. She went for the alarm clock, but fell right out of her bed. "Ouch," she said. She reached across the bed and grabbed her mirror. Let's just say in her eyes, she has looked better in the mornings. Her hair was all messed up and everything. She tried combing it, but that didn't work at all. Kimberly just laid back on her bed and groaned. It was going to be a bad day. She forced herself to get back up and put on her robe. She proceeded to walk towards the window thinking the beautiful sun would cheer her up. The sun was blooming and the birds were just chirping away. Maybe this won't be such a bad day after all. Just as she left the window though, a thunderstorm hit. It scared the living mess out of her. "Weird," she said. Kimberly walked over to her closet and reached for her favorite dress. Maybe if she dressed up real pretty today then Tommy would really notice her. However, when Kimberly pulled out her dress, she saw a big hole in the front of it. It looked like the dress had been burned in the middle ruining it. "Burned, what?!" she said, Kimberly was so upset. "What else could go wrong?" she thought to herself. Kimberly had had enough. "I'm going back to bed." Suddenly, the ground began to shake. It was an earthquake! "Oh no, an earthquake!" said Kimberly. Her mirror fell off the bed and shattered. When the quake had stopped, Kimberly looked at her mirror. "Oh, no!" she said. "No way, seven years of bad luck." She threw the shattered mirror on the ground. What she didn't realize was that Baboo was spying on her. He went back to the base on the moon to report back to Rita.

"It's a perfect time to get Kimberly, your meaniness. She is having a terrible day," he said. Rita smiled.

"Oh yes, great!" she said. Rita walked right into Finster's lab. "Finster, make me a monster to get Kimberly."

"Right away," said Finster.

"Perfect," she said.

"I shall make you one of the meanest monsters, you have ever seen!" he said with excitement. Rita went over to one of the cute little monsters. "Ah, not one of those little cuties, but here is one real bruiser," said Finster as he was finishing up making the monster.

"Oh goody! Well, what's he like?" she asked. Rita was a very impatient person, but Finster was use to it.

"Well, he's a horrible brute called the Samurai Fanman," he said.

"What are you waiting for!" yelled Rita.

"One Samurai Fanman coming up," said Finster. "Oh, I don't get paid enough for this." Finster pulled the lever to start up his machine. He put his clay monster in their and within minutes out came the Samurai Fanman. He flew to Earth and landed in Angel Grove. He was tall with toothpicks all around his head. He had a sword and his giant hand fan and a jar to capture Kimberly in. He was ready to go.

Meanwhile back at Angel Groove High, the students were just entering the building. Everybody had their raincoats and umbrellas. Kimberly came in all soak and wet. Her umbrella had broken and she ended up having to walk in the rain without her umbrella. Her boots were all filled with water and all mushy. Kimberly's mouth dropped. "Really," she said. She walked to her locker and was trying to unlock it. Just then TJ walked by. He saw Kimberly and noticed she was looking sad and depressed so he thought that he check up on her.

"Hey Kimberly! What's wrong and why is your hair all wet?" asked TJ. He couldn't say anything his hair was messed up too. It was sticking up everywhere.

"What happened to you?" asked Kimberly looking at TJ's hair. TJ looked up and knew exactly what Kimberly was talking about.

"Oh well you see, I was in the shower when it happened. The water went hectic and just stopped working. I still have shampoo in my hair and I wouldn't wash out. Now my hair is all crazy. I look like Spiky on the Gremlins Show," he said. "My mom couldn't help, but laugh this morning.

"Oh," said Kimberly. "Well at least, I'm not the only one having a bad day," said Kimberly trying to smile.

"Yeah, what about you? You seem like to0day is not your day and that's not the Kimberly I've known for about a week and as half now," he said to Kimberly.

"It's been a rough day," she said. "My umbrella broke and now I'm all soaked." Tommy was walking down the steps when he saw TJ and Kimberly. He noticed that Kimberly was looking down. He also noticed TJ's crazy hair. So he walked on over. TJ saw Tommy coming over.

"Hey look, it's Tommy!" said TJ. Kimberly gasped.

"Oh no, Tommy. I don't want him to see me like this," said Kimberly. She tried to hide, but it was no use. Tommy looked at TJ and laughed.

"What happened to you man," said Tommy. TJ just looked at him.

"You know earthquake and shower malfunction," said TJ.

"Oh," said Tommy. He looked over and saw Kimberly was trying to hide behind TJ with her face towards the locker.

"Kimberly," said Tommy.

She turned around and saw Tommy. "Tommy! Hi!" she said.

"Yeah, I see it was a little wet," said Tommy.

"A little wet? I am a total wreck," said Kimberly.

"Yeah, it could be worse," said Tommy.

"Oh, it is. Can you believe that I have to show Mr. Caplin my pep rally plans in ten minutes," she said. Kimberly opened up her notebook which was soak and wet and her plans were covered in mud. "Oh no, it looks like something I drew when I was three."

"Hey, everything will be okay," said Tommy.

"Yeah, everyone has a bad day," said TJ. Kimberly was still upset.

"I know, but today is just not the day for things to go wrong," said Kimberly. Just then Bulk and Skull walked by. They pushed a little kid out of their way and kept on going. The two turned and saw Kimberly all soaked and wet plus TJ's messed up hair. "Oh great," said Kimberly.

"Don't worry Kimberly. We'll handle this," said Tommy.

"Oh, Oh, ooh…" they said as they walked closer. TJ and Tommy just stood in front of them. Kimberly just stood by her locker. She was not in the mood to deal with those two knuckle brains. "Well I guess you were not lying when you said you canceled our date because you had to stay home and wash your hair," said Skull to Kimberly.

"I never made a date with you, you goon," said Kimberly. Skull pretended like he was crying.

"My feelings are hurt," said Skull.

"Nice hair spike," said Bulk to TJ.

"Well at least I don't use a bandanna to cover up mine or whatever that black thing is on your head," said TJ. Bulk got mad at that comment.

"Don't you banana-brains ever quit?" said Tommy. Bulk just ignored him.

"Oh… Oh, I just washed my hair and I can't do a thing with it," said Bulk smirking. Skull just giggled a he started touching Kimberly's hair. Kimberly pushed Skull off of her. TJ, Tommy, and Bulk got into each others face.

"Back off," said Tommy.

"Go be annoying some where else," said TJ.

"Why don't you make me," said Bulk. Tommy looked over and saw the janitor with his mop and bucket. Just then, the janitor knocked over his bucket of mop water. Tommy got TJ's attention and used his eyes to indicate the bucket. Immediately, TJ knew where Tommy was going with his plan.

"I will," said Tommy.

"Okay," said Bulk. He lunged his fist at Tommy. TJ grabbed Bulk's arm while Tommy grabbed Bulk's jacket. They pushed Bulk onto the floor. Bulk just started sliding on the water as his head went into the bucket. Skull just watched as Bulk slid across the floor. He ran over to Bulk as fast as he could. He started to slide too. He managed to catch his balance though. TJ, Tommy, and Kimberly just laughed as Skull tried to get the bucket of Bulk's head. The two of them headed into the hallway as Skull was still trying to get the bucket off of Bulk's head.

"Never a dull moment with those two," said TJ.

"Yeah," said Tommy.

"Well I will leave you two alone while I go and try to fix my hair before 1st period," said TJ.

"Alright TJ, we'll see you later," said Kimberly as she gave him a hug. "Sorry about the wet hug."

"Oh you're fine," said TJ. Tommy and TJ dapped each other up and TJ walked off.

"You know, Bulk and Skull should get their own TV show," said Tommy. Kimberly laughed. She loved having Tommy around. He always knew how to cheer her up and he always was protective of her. She continued to put stuff in her locker. Just then, Tommy came up with a good idea. "How about I walk you home after school," he said. Kimberly smiled but she didn't let Tommy know.

"Well, you know, anything could happen," said Kimberly.

"Hey, I'll take my chances," said Tommy. He was willing the risk besides what else could happen.

"Okay," said Kimberly.

"I will see you later than Miss Hart," said Tommy smiling. He handed her books to her and walked off. Kimberly just smiled. Tommy was a great person. She was lucky to have him around. If only she had the nerve to ask him out, but it was too risky in her mind. She closed her locker, and headed to class.

Later after school as promised, Tommy walked Kimberly to her house. "It all started last night when I had this dream that Rita was my wicked stepmother," said Kimberly. Tommy just shook.

"Eww! Ugh! That's creepy!" said Tommy. "I thought having her as my empress when I was under her spell was bad. That goes beyond bad." Kimberly laughed.

"You said it. Ever since then, it has been bad one totally bogus thing after another. I'm sure glad this day is almost over with," she said as they kept walking. They didn't know that Rita was spying on them from her lair in the moon.

"Over with?" she laughed. "Fat chance, kid!" Back in the woods, Tommy and Kimberly were almost to Kim's house.

"I mean it's… it's really weird. It's like I never know what's going to happen next," said Kimberly. Just then she tripped over a tree root and almost fell. Luckily, Tommy caught her just in time.

"I see what you mean," said Tommy smiling. Kimberly just looked into his face and smiled.

"Sorry," she said.

"That's okay." Suddenly, the Samurai Fanman appeared.

"You think you're sorry now! Just wait!" he said laughing. Tommy and Kimberly started to take off running. "You can't escape the Fanman!" He pulled the lid off his jar. A yellow beam shot out at Kimberly and Tommy. They were trapped.

"This day just keeps going from bad to worse," said Kimberly.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" said the Fanman. The beam got stronger and stronger.

"What's going on?!" yelled Kimberly.

"Kimberly!" said Tommy. He was not about to lose her, but there was nothing he could do.

"Tommy!" she yelled. The Fanman just laughed. The beam started spinning Kimberly around. The beam was so strong that knocked Tommy unconscious. The beam pulled Kimberly into the jar. "Tommy!" she yelled. The Fanman closed his jar up and laughed. Kimberly found herself inside the big jar. It smelled awful in there and there was some kind of green, bubbly water at the bottom of it that reached up halfway on her boots. "Where am I?" Kimberly was scared. "Tommy?! Tommy!" she yelled. Just then Goldar, Squatt, and Baboo appeared with the Fanman.

"Hello, Kimberly!" said Baboo.

"Let me out of here!" she yelled. "Tommy, please help me!" Just then Tommy woke up groaning. He felt like his head was going to explode.

"Man..!" said Tommy. He ended up laying back down. The pain was so intense. Meanwhile, the others were hanging out at the Youth Center. TJ was watching as Jason and Zack were practicing martial arts while Trini was teaching Billy yoga.

"Now, Billy move slowly. Feel the ground with your feet. Feel the wind with your hands," said Trini. Billy was actually enjoying himself. Yoga was a lot more fun than studying. Jason and Zack finished up.

"Alright TJ, are you and your hair ready," said Jason laughing.

"Hey, my hair looks a lot better thanks to Zack," said TJ. "Thanks by the way man."

"No problem man, hey I told you. When it comes to hair, Zack is your guy," said Zack. Just then, their communicators went off. They looked around to see if anyone was looking.

"What's wrong, Zordon?" asked Jason.

"One of Rita's monsters captured Kimberly in the park. Tommy was injured while attempting to rescue her," said Zordon.

"Oh man," said TJ.

"We're going to teleport to the command center right away," said Jason. They ran over to the locker room and teleported out.

"Zordon, where's Tommy?" asked Jason.

"How bad is it?" asked Trini.

"We are teleporting him from the park, right now," said Zordon. Alpha already had a seat ready for Tommy to lay on. Tommy was teleported to the seat. He did not look good at all.

"Ay-Yi-Yi1!" said Alpha.

"Man," said Zack. Trini went over and grabbed Tommy's hand.

"Zordon, he will be okay right?" said Trini. She was worried.

"Alpha is checking him out now," said Zordon. Alpha scanned Tommy with his scanner.

"He will be all right, but it might take time," said Alpha.

"Zordon, what about Kimberly?" asked Billy.

"Yeah, what did they do to her?" asked TJ.

"All of you, observe the viewing globe," said Zordon. Everyone looked at the viewing globe. The globe showed Kimberly trapped in the jar. "As you can see, her present accomendations are rather unpleasant."

"Let me out of here! Tommy! Tommy, please help me!" she yelled.

"Kimberly!" said Zack. "Zordon, where is she?"

"She is trapped in another dimension inside the Samurai Fanman's jar. Unfortunately, the dimension only exists for a short time. When it disappears, so will everything in it," said Zordon.

"Oh no! Poor Kimberly!" said Trini.

"When I get my hands on the Samurai Fanman, I will crush him to the point that he will be un-recognizable," said TJ.

"Hey, it's okay TJ. We will get Kimberly back and we will destroy that creep for Tommy," said Jason. TJ sighed.

"Your right," said TJ.

"In fact, we will teleport to the Samurai Fanman and kick him to the next dimension," said Jason. Everyone nodded.

"Be careful rangers. The Fanman is known for setting traps and he will try and trap you as well," said Zordon.

"Its morphin time!" said Jason.

"Long Neck!" said TJ.

"Mastodon!" said Zack.

"Triceratops!" said Billy.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!" said Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus!" said Jason. They teleported to where the Fanman and Goldar were. They pulled out there weapons. Goldar jumped up and pulled out his sword. He started fighting the rangers. There swords hit together. Goldar hit Billy then Zack. Then he knocked Trini down. Jason and TJ went after the Fanman. Jason tried to hit him with his power sword. However, as the Fanman was moving around, Kimberly was being tossed in the jar. The Fanman punched Jason down. TJ pulled out his Long Neck Saber.

"Your mine," said TJ. The Fanman pulled out his sword as he and TJ were neck and neck. Then the Fanman hit TJ with his sword. The others ran to TJ and Jason and helped them up. The Fanman laughed.

"You'll never get Kimberly back," he said. Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt appeared around the Fanman. "She's doomed!" He opened up the jar. The ranger were about to charge him, but Zack stopped them.

"Stay cool. If that jar breaks while Kimberly's inside, she'll be trapped in that other dimension," said Zack.

"Let my friend go!" said Trini. She jumped in the air to get the Fanman, but the Fanman punched her knocking her back a few feet.

"Trini! Are you okay?" said Billy. Trini nodded.

"My turn now!" said TJ. "Let's get him, Zack!"

"You look steamed. Well, my fan should cool you off!" said the Fanman. He pulled out his fan stick. He started to blow it at the rangers. Sparks went everywhere as the wind became stronger and stronger. It was so strong that it blew the rangers away into the air. The monsters just laughed. The rangers were about to be blown into another dimension.

"Ay-Yi-Yi, what should we do?!" said Alpha. If they didn't do something the rangers would be trapped in another dimension.

"Reverse their teleportation direction," said Zordon. Alpha immediately went to the control panels and reversed the direction.

"Direction reversed," said Alpha. "We got them just in time." The rangers fell and landed on the ground. Billy found himself upside down. They were all relieved though to be out of that wind.

"Man, I'm glad we ended up here," said Zack.

"So are we. The Fanman almost trapped you in another dimension," said Alpha.

"Man, we let them get all over us," said TJ. He was mad. He felt like he had let the team down. Jason looked down at Tommy, who was still unconscious.

"How's Tommy?" asked Jason.

"He is improving," said Zordon.

"Hang in there, buddy" said Zack.

"Don't worry Tommy, we will get Kimberly back," said TJ.

"You got to get better for us," said Zack. Trini was holding Tommy's hand on the other side. Billy turned to Zordon.

"Zordon, how do we battle this monster?' asked Billy.

"And how are we going to get Kimberly?" asked Trini. Zordon always had an answer for everything. Maybe, he would know what to do.

"Use your zords, and you can defeat him. When he is defeated Kimberly will be free," said Zordon.

"But we need Tommy's help," said Trini.

"And the power of the Dragonzord," said Jason.

"Yeah, the long neck zord won't be enough to stop this creep," said TJ.

"He doesn't look any better," said Zack.

"Where are the creeps at who did this to Tommy?" asked Jason. He wanted to get even.

"And trapped Kimberly," said Billy.

"My sensors have tracked them to the putty bowl restaurant. Observe," said Zordon. The rangers looked at the viewing globe. It showed the restaurant full of putties. It also showed Goldar, Squatt, Baboo, and the Samurai Fanman sitting at the table looking inside the jar at Kimberly.

"Soon the dimension will disappear and so will Kimberly," said Squatt.

"And soon we will make the other power rangers disappear," said Baboo. "Hungry Kimberly?"

"Let me go! Please…let me go," said Kimberly.

"Poor Kimberly," said Alpha.

"We're out of here," said Jason, and the rangers teleported away to the Putty Bowl Restaurant. The minions were having a great time poking fun at Kimberly. Goldar just sat back and relaxed.

"Let's give her a shake," said Squatt. The Fanman picked up the jar and started shaking it. Kimberly tossed and turned. She tried holding on to something, but there was nothing to grab on to.

"Just wait. My friends will save me soon… I hope," said Kimberly.

"Put a lid on it. No one can save you now," said the Fanman.

"I wouldn't say that," said TJ.

"Let's do it, rangers!" said Jason.

"No one messes with our friend," said Zack.

"Release Kimberly now," said Billy.

"Give it up, Fanman. We're not backing down," said Trini. The rangers got together.

"That's what you think," said the Fanman as he pulled out a rake. He swung at TJ, but TJ ducked and back kicked him. Jason was fighting off Goldar. Goldar hit him and Jason rolled back. TJ pulled out his sword and tried hiting Fanman, but got hit by the Fanman's rake.

"You don't stand a chance," said Fanman as he pulled toothpicks from his head and threw it at the rangers. The toothpicks hit the rangers and made them literally do a backflip.

"Magic wand, make the monster grow!" said Rita as she threw her wand to Earth. The wand made Fanman and Goldar grow big.

"Oh man, looks like we got big trouble," said Zack.

"Let's power up the zords!" said Jason. "We need Dinozord power now!" There zords came out from under the ground and raced towards them. The rangers jumped into their zords.

"I call for the Long Neck Zord!" said TJ as he raised his Long Neck Saber up. The saber blasted a beam that raised the Long Neck Zord from under the ground. TJ hopped in his zord.

"Alright, lets do it!" said Jason.

"Rock and Roll!" said Zack.

"Let's save Kimberly," said Trini.

"Triceratops armed and ready," said Billy. He and Trini fired the lasers from the Saber-Tooth Tiger and Triceratops zord at Goldar and Fanman. Jason moved his Tyrannosaurus zord closer. Goldar hit him with his sword. Jason's zord fell down. The others got closer, but Goldar fired a laser from his sword and hit the others.

"Hang on guys!" said TJ. His zord fired lasers from its back at them. It hit Goldar and Fanman. "Megazord Sequence activate!" said TJ. His zord transformed into the Long Neck Megazord. "I need the Power Saber," said TJ. Goldar went up at TJ.

"Rematch time, white ranger!" said Goldar. Goldar hit the Long Neck Megazord. Then he fired his eye lasers at TJ.

"Whoa!" said TJ as his megazord fell down.

"This isn't working!" said Billy.

"Billy is right. We need the Dragonzord now!" said Trini.

"Right!" said Jason. Back at the Command Center, Tommy finally woke up. He felt like his head was on fire. He had such a headache.

"Oh, man. I've got one giant headache," said Tommy. Alpha and Zordon were glad to see that Tommy was alright. Just then Jason came in through the communicators.

"Tommy, can you hear me? We need you now." Tommy went for communicator.

"I'm coming buddy," said Tommy. Alpha rushed over and grabbed Tommy.

"Tommy, you have been hurt. You must stay," said Alpha.

"No way, Alpha, the power rangers need me. I'm morphing now," said Tommy. Tommy went for morpher and morphed. "Dragonzord!" he yelled. Tommy teleported to the fight. "All right, I'm back!" he said.

"Good to see you again, Tommy" said TJ.

"Thanks man," said Tommy. He used his dragon dagger and called for the dragonzord. The dragonzord came out of the water and joined them.

"Dragonzord fight mode!" said Jason. The Dragonzord the other zords came together except for the Tyrannosaurus and the Long Neck Megazord. It formed the Dragonzord fight mode.

"Let's save Kimberly," said Jason.

"Don't worry Kimberly, I won't lose you again," said Tommy. Just then Goldar came in on Jason. Jason's zord hit Goldar, but then Goldar hit him back. The Long Neck Megazord and the Dragonzord Fighter took on Fanman. Fanman hit TJ with his rake then he hit the Dragon Fighter. The Dragon Fighter elbowed Fanman down. The others looked at the jar.

"We have to get Kimberly!" said Zack.

"Here let me soften him up for you," said TJ. "Eye lasers fire!" The megazord fired its eye lasers at Fanman knocking him down. TJ then kicked the Fanman, and joined back with the Dragon Fighter. The Fanman grabbed the toothpicks from his head and threw it at the zords. The Dragon Fighter got its staff out and hit the Fanman. They then knocked the jar off. The lid on the jar fell off and opened the jar. Out came Kimberly and she morphed.

"Pterodactyl!" she yelled and morphed into the pink ranger. "All right, I need Dinosaurzord power now!" she yelled. Her Pterodactyl zord came out from the volcano and came to the fight scene.

"Welcome back Kim!" said Jason.

"Thanks, lets get them!" she said. The Samurai Fanman had had enough.

"My lance will knock you two into the next galaxy," he said. He swung his lance at TJ and the Dragon Fighter. TJ blocked it and hit him with his Saber. The dragon fighter went back a couple of feet.

"Let's uncombined!" said Jason. The other zords dispatched from the dragonzord. "Alright rangers power your crystals," he said.

"Two…One!" they said as they powered up the crystals.

"Let's go into megazord mode!" said Jason. The five zords combined and formed the Dino Megazord. The Dino Megazord, Dragonzord, and Long Neck Megazord stood beside each other. "We need the power sword now!" The sword appeared and went into the megazord's hands. Goldar and Fanman charged at them. The Dragonzord swung its tail and hit Goldar. TJ swung his sword and hit the Fanman.

"Power Saber! Full power, Fire!" said TJ. The Long Neck Megazord lifted its sword and fired its laser at the Fanman knocking him back. The Dino Megazord swung its sword. The Fanman blocked it with his lance. Then the Rangers broke his lance.

"What?!" said Fanman. He threw his lance away and got out his giant fan and blew the Dino megazord into the rocks. Then he did the same to the Dragonzord and Long Neck Megazord.

"Good, we've got them. Now let's finish them," said Goldar.

"Right," said Fanman. He charged at them. The rangers got their zords up.

"I call upon the power of the triple ultimate zord!" said Jason. The Long Neck, Dragon Zord, and the Dino Megazord combined together and hopped on the Titanis. They started rolling towards Goldar and Fanman. "Fire all weapons!" said Jason. They hit the Fanman and he fell down. Then he blew up and was destroyed.

"I'll get you for this, power rangers!" said Goldar and he disappeared.

"So he says," said Tommy.

"Alright," said the rangers.

"Yeah," said Tommy.

"That's another victory!" said TJ. Rita was mad as fire. Another loss for her in the column. She was still winless.

Later that day, the rangers headed back to Zack's house to hang out. Kimberly went back to her house in which Tommy had just come back from walking her. This time, they were on the alert. Jason, Zack, Billy, Tommy, and TJ were working on a car when Trini called them over. "Hey guys, look at this," she said. The guys went over to where Trini had the TV on the news. Billy stayed to work on the car.

"Once again," said the news reporter. "The power rangers saved the day, but who are the power rangers and where do they get their powers from?" he said. The guys and Trini just laughed.

"That's awesome," said TJ.

"I know. That's great. We are finally getting recognition," said Zack. Just then Kimberly came in.

"Hey Billy," said Kimberly as she came in all smiling as if today was never a bad day.

"Hi Kim," said Billy. Kimberly came in looking beautiful as ever. TJ, Jason, Tommy and Zack's mouth dropped. Kimberly looked at the news report.

"…Once again, the power rangers destroyed another one of Rita Repulsa's monsters."

"Is that about us?" asked Kimberly.

"Turn up the volume please," said Billy. Trini turned up the volume. Tommy looked at Kimberly all dressed up with her hair looking great and her pretty dress.

"Wow, you look like you're not having a bad day, anymore," said Tommy. Kimberly smiled.

"Could it have gotten any worse?" said Kimberly. She was happy the day was almost over. No more Rita for the rest of the day. Billy ran over to see the news report when the literally blew. Kimberly screamed and the others backed up.

"Figures," said Billy.

"Yeah," said Jason. Everyone just laughed.

**Hope you guys liked the story. I am thinking about doing a new episode next, but I want to know if you guys want me to do that. Tell me should I do a new episode I call, "Secrets Meant to Be Kept" or what? Please Review and I will upload soon. Thank you!**


	8. Haunted by the Past Part 1

**Hey guys, I'm glad that you like the story so far. Thank you for the great reviews.  
Sorry that it took me a while. I'm watching my little cousin this week. The story continues on. I want to make it exciting for viewers so to make it fun. I have added the theme song myself. Now here is a new episode that I call Haunted by the Past.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Power Rangers.**

**Theme song:**

**"Go ,Go Power Rangers,**

**Go, Go Power Rangers,**

**Go , Go Power Rangers, **

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!**

**Go ,Go Power Rangers,**

**Go, Go Power Rangers,**

**Go , Go Power Rangers, **

**You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!**

**Austin St. John as Jason (Red Ranger)**

**Walter Jones as Zack (Black Ranger)**

**Thuy Tang as Trini (Yellow Ranger)**

**Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly (Pink Ranger)**

**David Yost as Billy (Blue Ranger)**

**Jason David Frank as Tommy (Green Ranger)**

**TJ Wilkerson (White Ranger)**

**Episode 35**

**Haunted by the Past Part 1**

It was late night at Angel Grove. Mostly everybody is usually asleep including Rita. Yes, even evil needs its rest. However, it was a rough night for TJ. He was having another nightmare about his past.

**TJ's Dream:**

"**Tommy (TJ's dad not the green ranger Tommy), where have you been?" asked TJ's mom, Jennifer.**

**"I've been at work," said Tommy.**

**"It's 3:00 in the morning and you smell like you have been drinking," said Jennifer.**

**"I have not you crazy woman!" he said as he slapped her. Jennifer fell on the floor. "You always criticize me. Maybe things would be better if we had never had kids!" he said. TJ, Michael, and Drew came out running. **

**"Mommy is everything alright?" asked Michael.**

**"Yes kids, just go back to bed okay," said Jennifer.**

**"Get out of here!" said Tommy.**

**"Tom, leave them alone!" said Jennifer. She stepped in front of them. He pushed her down, bitch!" **

**"Daddy, please," said TJ. Tommy looked at little TJ and slapped him down. **

**"You worthless piece of junk! What is wrong with you?! Why can't you be normal?!" he said. **

**End of Dream  
**

TJ woke up breathing heavily. "Great," he said softly. He looked at his alarm clock. It was 3:30 AM. TJ still had three hours left before he had to go to school, but he didn't want to go back to sleep. He was afraid to dream about his past. It had been four years since he last saw his dad. His dad had not lived with him, his mom, and his brothers for eight years now. They were far away from him now because they lived in California while he still lived in Florida. His dad would come home from the club late and drunk. He used to abuse his mom a lot and sometimes TJ would get slapped too. It was over now though. They were in Angel Grove starting a new life. Plus, he was a power ranger now. "If only I had my powers back then. I could have beaten that man down," said TJ. "But I can't because I am not allowed to use my powers to attack and got to keep my secret. No one but my ranger friends can know." Three hours later, TJ got up to get ready for school. He was still tired. He had not gained a lot of sleep because of his nightmares coming back to haunt him. TJ was still remembering being bullied at his old school by Parker. Parker never got in trouble, but yet the one time TJ actually fought back after Parker hurt his brother Michael. He was the one to get in trouble. It still felt good even though he got suspended for a few days. Parker never messed with him or his brother again.

"TJ, come down for breakfast!" said his mom.

"Coming mom!" he said. TJ rushed down the steps. He didn't live in a big house. True, it was two stories, but the second floor only had two rooms. His younger brothers, Michael and Drew, shared a room and his mom lived in a cramped up room. TJ's room wasn't the biggest, but oh well. He was not going to complain. At least, they had a house and food. TJ came down to the kitchen and saw his mom putting plates of food on the table for her three boys. She made TJ's favorite, scrambled eggs, bacon, and a glass of apple juice. Michael and Drew had already chowed down.

"Here's your breakfast, son" said his mom as she put down on the table where TJ sat.

"Thank you mom!" he said. T J started eating. His mom could tell that he was tired and had not slept well. She understood. It had not been an easy life moving away from their old home and being new to Angel Grove. However, she was glad that TJ had made friends and was finishing freshman year strong.

"Are you okay?" asked his mom. TJ looked up at her. He did not want her to worry about him too much. She needed to focus on herself as well. She already does too much for them.

"I'm fine, mom," he said.

"Hey, I'm sorry about everything that is going on. I wish that…" she said. TJ stopped her.

"Mom, none of this is your fault. You have done a great job with us and I love you so much for that. He's gone now," said TJ. His mom smiled. Michael and Drew were still eating. TJ looked at the time. It was 7:00. He had to go walk to school. "I got to go!" said TJ. He kissed his mom on the check and hugged his brothers.

"Bye TJ," said Drew as the 10 year old waved to his brother. Drew had autism so he was a special person. Michael was in 7th grade and was 14 years old. He just waved. He and TJ had not really spoken to each other. It was rough for both of them. Michael had not taken the situation well at all.

"Bye, honey! I love you!" she said. TJ grabbed his bag and was about to walk out the door when he stopped. "Oh mom, I am going to the youth center to practice martial arts with Jason, Zack, and Tommy. Is that okay?" he said.

"Yeah, that's fine but be on time for supper," she said. TJ nodded and walked out the door. He did not know that Rita was spying on him with her telescope.

"Ah, so it looks like TJ has a weak spot after all!" she said with a smile. "He comes from a bad past."

"Maybe, we can use that against him in order to defeat him," said Squatt.

"Yeah and then he will be destroyed and that's one ranger gone," said Baboo.

"Excellent plan," said Rita.

"With the white ranger gone, we will only have to take down the red and green ranger! Making Zordon and the others weak!" said Goldar.

"Yes," said Rita. "Finster!" she yelled as she walked into his lab.

"Yes my queen," he said.

"I need a monster that will use TJ's past against him," said Rita.

"Why yes, I think I know the perfect monster," said Finster as he walked over to his clay monster maker.

"It needs to be a good one. You know how powerful the white ranger is!" said Rita.

"Yes, I do. I am going to make the Mastermind," he said. Rita felt her skin tingle. That name sounded so evil.

"Oh, sounds good. Can he bring TJ's past back to haunt him," she said.

"Yes, my queen. Mastermind has a power that will capture TJ into another dimension and from there Mastermind will force him to watch his past as it appears. It will be his worst nightmare. Then while he is distracted and so emotional, the mastermind will attack and destroy him," said Finster.

"Good, maybe we can use it on the other rangers as well," said Rita. "He better not fail or I will give you your worst nightmare!" she said. Rita walked out of the room and into her balcony with the other minions. Finster put the clay figure into the machine and turned it on.

"Here we go!" he said. Finster was excited. He pulled the lever and out came the Mastermind. He was dark and tall. His eyes glowed bright yellow. He had a cape which allowed him to fly. He had a staff with a magic ball on it.

"I'm ready to serve my empress, Rita!" he said as he laughed.

XXX

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove high, TJ walked into the school and towards his locker. He was still thinking about the nightmares he was having last night.

**Flashback:**

**TJ and his brothers had to have visitation with their dad after Mom kicked him out due to court rule. He was thinking of a time when he was 10. Dad had remarried another woman who was worse than him. "Why are you and your brothers all failures with special needs? You will never succeed in life!" said his dad. TJ was just looking at him. His mean stepmom, Daneen looked at them. **

**"No wonder you left them and their mom for me. They are all losers," she said. **

**"Shut up!" said TJ. His dad slapped him. TJ tried fighting back but his dad was too strong. **

**"I will always be better than you, stronger than you, and smarter than you," he said.**

**End of Flashback:**

Just then Kimberly and Zack came up to him. "Hey TJ," said Kimberly smiling.

"What's up TJ," said Zack. TJ's flashback went away. He did not hear Kimberly and Zack at first. Zack and Kimberly were puzzled.

"TJ, are you okay?" asked Kimberly. TJ snapped out of it.

"Huh," he said. He looked and saw Kimberly and Zack. "Oh, hey guys," he said.

"Dude, are you okay?" asked Zack.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired," said TJ. "So what's up? Are we still up for the youth center today?"

"Yeah, right after school," said Zack. He was worried about TJ. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"You look more than just tired," said Kimberly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said TJ. "Just got a lot on my mind with school, basketball practice, chores at home, and fighting Rita, I'm just busy that's all. Nothing else." Just then Jason, Tommy, Billy, and Trini walked up.

"What's up guys?" said Billy.

"Hey," they all said as they hugged each other and dabbed each other up.

"What's going on?" asked Tommy.

"Oh nothing, we were just getting ready for class," said TJ.

"You guys ready for Mrs. Johnson's test in Earth Science?" asked Trini.

"Yeah," said Kimberly

"I hope," said Zack. TJ remembered now. He had forgotten to study for it with everything on his mind.

"Ah man, I forgot all about it," said TJ as he went for science book in his locker. "What was it on?" he asked as he started surging through his book. Kimberly laughed.

"Here you can share my notes with me," said Kimberly. TJ smiled.

"Wow, thanks Kim. I owe you one," he said.

"Don't worry about it," she said. Jason, Tommy, Billy, and Jason looked at each other. Something was not right with TJ. Before they had time to ask, Bulk and Skull came down the hall loud as ever.

"What's up peeps!" said Skull as he yelled in Trini's ear. Trini backed up and grabbed her ear. That junk was hurting like fire.

"Would you mind not yelling in people's ears?" said Trini.

"Awe, I'm sorry," said Bulk sarcastically. "Were we too loud?"

"Back of," said Billy. Trini was surprised. Billy was actually standing up to Bulk and Skull for her. That made her smile. Billy was surprised he was too, but he wasn't going to let them hurt Trini. Bulk and Skull laughed at Billy.

"Ha, what are you going top do geek? Read us a history book to death," said Bulk.

"Yeah," said Skull. The other guys backed Billy up.

"Get out of here, Bulk," said TJ as he started to walk away.

"Oh, it looks like somebody is a little cranky. What you going to do if I don't," said Bulk.

"That's enough, Bulk!" said Jason. Bulk was still on TJ.

"You can't beat me and you never will," he said. TJ started to flashback to his dad and his old school bully, Parker. His emotions were so big that he blew a gasket.

"Get off me!" said TJ as he pushed Bulk. His push was so strong that Bulk fell into the trash can across the hall. Skull was too scared to get TJ. Instead he grabbed Bulk out of the trash can and the two off them left.

"That's right get out of here!" said Kimberly.

"Those two are crazy, but they know how to brighten up a day," said Tommy.

"I know. What jerks," said Trini.

"Not good ones that's for sure," said Jason. Tommy looked at TJ who was still breathing heavily.

"TJ, are you okay?" he asked. This caught the others attention.

"Yeah, I am fine. I will see you some of yall in first period. The test isn't until third period right?" asked TJ.

"Yeah," said Jason. All five of them had science class together even with Bulk and Skull.

"Alright, Kimberly can we still share notes?" asked TJ.

"Yeah TJ of course," said Kim happy to help. TJ nodded and walked away. The others were worried.

"Guys, I am worried about TJ. Something is not right with him," said Trini.

"I know," said Jason. "This is not like him."

"He would never attack Bulk like that especially in school. He is afraid of getting suspended and being kicked off the basketball team," said Zack.

"We need to help him and ask to see what's wrong," said Kimberly.

"How about we all get TJ and come together at lunch. Maybe, we can try and find out to help him," said Billy. Everyone agreed.

"Good idea, Billy," said Tommy.

**XXX**

Meanwhile back at Rita's lair on the moon, Rita was making out her plan to use the mastermind to capture TJ and destroy him. "The time is almost right to strike, my queen," said Goldar.

"Yes but with Scorpina still in her house underwater after being injured by Kimberly and Jason! Goldar, you will have to go with the mastermind along with the putties and do it with just the two of you," said Rita.

"Not a problem, my queen. I do not need Scorpina's help to defeat the rangers," said Goldar. "I could do it with my eyes closed!"

"Oh really, like all the other times. Even with Scorpina's help, you two have still lost," said Rita.

"Let's go get the white ranger," said Baboo excitingly.

"Right, Goldar do not fail me," she said.

"Yes my queen, I will not fail," said Goldar. Rita looked at Baboo and Squatt.

"You two go with him and make sure everything goes as planned," said Rita.

"Okay," said Squatt. "Let's go Baboo!"

"But what if the rangers get us," said Baboo.

"In that case, I won't have to deal with you two just standing around. Now go!" she yelled.

"Right away, your evilness!" said Squatt shaking in fear.

"Yeah, we won't fail," said Baboo as they teleported away with Goldar to meet up with the mastermind.

**XXX**

Later that day at lunch time, the others met up with TJ and sat down with him. They wanted to know what was eating TJ up inside.

"So TJ," said Kimberly as she finished taking her first bite of her salad. "Want to tell us what's bothering you?"

"What do you mean?" said TJ trying to make it look like he didn't know what they were asking.

"Come on TJ," said Trini.

"Yeah buddy, we all know that you would never attack Bulk like that especially in school during Basketball season," said Tommy.

"Yeah or forget about a test like that and you haven't been acting like yourself," said Kimberly.

"Now, what's bothering you?' asked Billy.

"You know you can trust us. We are best friends around here," said Zack trying to cheer TJ up.. TJ's fake smile dropped. He knew that he had to tell them. After all, they did care about him and they were his friends. Plus, a ranger always helps another ranger.

"Alright," said TJ as he put his pepperoni pizza down. "Do you guys remember when I first came to Angel Grove before the half good and evil white ranger form? When you were asking why I moved and I said I didn't want to talk about it?" he said. The others nodded. "Eight years ago when my family was in Florida, I thought that I had the perfect family. I had a great mom, two cool little brothers, and Dad that I thought cared about us. Until my dad started to come home at midnight or later drunk and started to abuse my mom. He would slap her, call her names, and treated her like dirt. Later, he would start to attack me as well. I would always try to stand up for my mom. He would slap and say I was a thorn in his sight. That he regretted ever having me and my brothers. I would go to school with black eyes sometimes. People knew there was something, but I was too scared to say something. To make it worse, I use to have school bully that was way worse than Bulk and Skull. His name was Parker and he would pick on me everyday. As if dad wasn't enough. He would push me down and call me a punk. I could take the name calling, but being pushed into things was far enough. Parker never got in trouble for what he did to me. I felt like on the verge to break. It got to the point that one day he pushed my brother, Michael, down. I was done. I started to beat that tall, big boy down to the ground. It took four people to pull of a small boy like me off of him," said TJ.

"That's awful," said Jason. He and Zack looked at each other. They felt so bad for TJ.

"Yeah, finally my mom kicked my dad out and had him arrested. The court made an order for us to have visitation with him every now and then. I was mad. He did not even love us. To make it worse he got remarried to a woman named Daneen. Man, was she mean. I though dad was bad. So, we left Florida and moved To Angel Grove. The court allowed it and so we left," said TJ. It hurt him so bad to go back to his past. Kimberly was doing her best not to cry, but it was hard. Tommy put his arm on her shoulder to calm her. Poor TJ! He went through all that.

"TJ, we're sorry. We didn't know," said Tommy. TJ smiled a little.

"The worst part was when my dad would always tell me he was always going to be better, stronger, and smarter than me and that there was nothing I could. I still here those words in my head," said TJ.

"I can't believe you went through all that," said Zack. "If I had known, then I…" said Zack. He was having trouble finishing his words. He was trying not to cry himself.

"Guys, it's alright. I don't want you feel bad for me," said TJ.

"TJ, you know we are for you," said Trini.

"Yeah, being a power ranger has actually helped my life a little bit. It lets me release all that anger fight Rita's monsters," he said. TJ stood up. "Let's go guys. The bell is about to ring," said TJ. They all got up and put their trash away. "Hey, I am probably going to head home since coach gave us a day off of practice today," said TJ.

"Alright man," said Tommy as he went up and dabbed TJ. Let me know if you need anything," he said. TJ smiled. Kimberly and Trini gave him a hug. Zack gave him a hug too.

"I'm sorry man," he said.

"Zack, none of this is your fault not even close," said TJ.

"I know it's just that…" said Zack.

"Here I got to go home real quick," said TJ. "I'm not feeling well." The others nodded.

"Go ahead man," said Jason. "This is actually the first time you missed class so you are good."

"Yeah, we got you," said Billy.

"Thanks," said TJ.

"You need someone to walk with?" asked Kim. TJ looked back.

"I'm fine," he said as he walked away to his house. The other still felt bad for TJ.

"You know, we should be thankful that our dads don't do that to us," said Trini.

"Yeah, poor TJ never had the chance to do that with his dad," said Kim.

**XXX**

Rita was still watching them from above. "TJ's alone! Go!" she yelled.

**XXX**

TJ was still walking home. Going back to those memories really hurt him. "Maybe, I should let it all go?" said TJ to himself. Just then Goldar and the Mastermind appeared in front of him.

"I wouldn't do that now," said Mastermind. TJ backed away.

"Hello, white ranger!" said Goldar laughing.

"What do you want Goldar?!" said TJ.

"Isn't it obvious? Revenge," he said. TJ got in self-defense mode.

"Putties!" said Goldar. A few putties began to appear. TJ was getting ready. He didn't have time to morph. So, he fought the putties. TJ back kicked one down and then punched another one a couple of times. He trip kicked another and straight kicked the other one.

"Is that all you got?" said TJ. Goldar

"Nope," said the Mastermind as he fired a beam from his hand charged from the crystal. The beam hit TJ and pulled him inside the crystal.

"Ah!" said TJ as he was pulled in. "Where am I?" said TJ. Inside the crystal was big and dark blue. "What do freaks want?!" The Mastermind appeared.

"Welcome white ranger to my crystal dimension where your nightmares will come alive!" he said. TJ was getting a little nervous now. "Behold as we explore your past," he said.

"Not going to happen!" said TJ as he reached for his morpher. His morpher wasn't there. "What?" he said looking for it.

"Looking for this," said the Mastermind as he held TJ's morpher up in his right hand.

"Give it back!" he said as he charged the Mastermind. The Mastermind kicked TJ down though.

"A little hasty there aren't we," he said laughing. TJ looked at his communicator. He tried contacting Zordon.

"Zordon, Alpha do you read me?" No one answered. "Zordon, Alpha can you hear me?"

"Try as you might but your communicator will not work in here," said the Mastermind. You are trapped with me!" TJ looked at the Mastermind. He was starting to get nervous. How was he going to get himself out of this? Hopefully the others would come.

**XXX**

Later that day, the last class had just ended at Angel Grove. The teens in the school walked out happy that school was over for the day. The other six rangers slowly walked out o class. They were still sad about TJ. "You guys, I hope TJ is okay," said Kim worried.

"Yeah me too," said Tommy.

"I just wish that there was a way to help him," said Zack. Just then their communicators beeped. They looked around for a place that no one would see them. They went over an empty corner and contacted Zordon back.

"We read you Zordon," said Jason.

"Rangers, you must teleport to the Command Center immediately!" said Zordon.

"We're on our way," said Jason. The six rangers teleported out to the Command Center. When they arrived, Alpha was freaking out.

"Ay-Yi-Yi!" said Alpha.

"Alpha, what's wrong?" asked Trini. Just then Zordon appeared.

"Rangers, I'm afraid that I have urgent news. Behold the viewing globe," he said. They looked into the viewing globe. It showed TJ fighting the Mastermind un-morphed.

"You are mine now!" said the Mastermind.

"Rita has used the mastermind to capture TJ and use his own past against him," said Zordon.

"Oh man!" said Zack.

"Zordon, where is he?" asked Kimberly.

"The Mastermind has used his crystal and has put TJ inside another dimension," said Zordon.

"We have to do something," said Tommy.

"Agreed," said Zordon.

"How will we get TJ out of there?" asked Jason.

"You must destroy his crystal that lies on his chest. Once destroyed, TJ will be able to escape," said Zordon. Just then, the alarm rang.

"Rangers, Goldar and the putties are attacking!" said Alpha.

"Rita is trying to distract us," said Kimberly.

"We have to help TJ!" said Tommy.

"Rangers, you must take care of Goldar first then you can rescue TJ," said Zordon.

"Right," said Zack.

"Be careful, rangers, the Mastermind is known for messing with emotions and is very tricky," said Zordon.

"It's morphing time!" said Jason. The rangers began to morph.

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" With that, the rangers headed to where Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt were. "What have you done with TJ?" said Jason.

"I wouldn't worry about him. I would worry about yourselves. Putties!" said Goldar. Putties began to appear. Tommy back kicked two putties down then kicked the other one down. Trini hit the putties with her power daggers. Billy used his little sword to hit them. Zack jumped on one then punched another one down. Kimberly flipped one over then kicked two more. Jason jumped at Goldar with his power sword. Goldar blocked it. The two swords clanged until Goldar struck Jason down. Tommy went at Goldar with his dragon dagger, but he got knocked down too.

Meanwhile, the Mastermind and TJ were fighting. The Mastermind hit TJ with his staff and knocked him down. "If only I had my morpher," said TJ trying to get up.

"Face it ranger! Your past will come back to haunt you!" said Mastermind as screen appeared. The screen started to show TJ and his family back before dad abused them. "You all use to be a happy family. So peaceful except your dad who was a fake," he said. TJ was trying not to listen.

"Stop!" he yelled but the Mastermind kept on going.

"Remember what he would do to your mom? He would hit her and slap her around. What did you do about it? Nothing because you were weak!" said Mastermind. The screen showed the times that dad abused him and his family.

**"Move you worthless miracle!" said his dad to TJ. He smacked TJ down to the ground. **

"No matter what you did, even when you fought back, he won!" said the Mastermind as he fired a ray from his hands. The ray shot TJ and knocked him down.

"Ah!" said TJ. The Mastermind just laughed.

"See, you are worthless," he said. TJ was trying to fight back.

"No I am not!" he said as he got back up.

**XXX**

Meanwhile the others were still fighting Goldar. Zack tried to hit him with his sword, but Goldar slashed him. Goldar hit Billy and Kimberly and then kicked Trini down. Jason and Tommy went at him.

"Let TJ go!" said Tommy.

"Never, soon he will be destroyed and you will be next!" said Goldar as he knocked both of them down. The others ran to them. Goldar fired beams from his sword knocking the rangers down. They were struggling to get back up. Goldar just laughed. "The end is near!" Rita was enjoying the show from above.

"Yes, soon the white ranger will be gone and then I will destroy the others one by one!" she laughed. The rangers slowly got back up.

"We have to keep trying guys," said Kimberly. Just then Zordon contacted them.

"Rangers, you must come back and regroup," said Zordon.

"Zordon, what about TJ?" asked Jason.

"We will get him when the Mastermind shows up. We have to figure out a plan," said Zordon. Jason knew Zordon was right.

"Let's go guys!" said Jason.

"Leaving so soon, too bad you can't help TJ!" said Goldar.

"Remember this Goldar, you haven't seen the last of us. We will get him back even if we have to destroy you to do it," said Tommy. The rangers teleported out. They arrived at the command center. They were all upset and confused why Zordon would call him back.

"Zordon, why are we back here?" asked Zack.

"We have to help, TJ!" said Trini.

"How is he?" asked Billy.

"Rangers, look the globe," said Alpha. They looked and saw the Mastermind showing TJ his past. TJ was struggling to fight.

"Oh no, he is trying to use his emotions against him!" said Zack.

"Zordon, why doesn't he morph?" asked Tommy.

"The mastermind has his morpher so that he can he easily defeat TJ," said Zordon.

"Can't you teleport him back?" asked Kimberly.

"Our communications are being penetrated from there! We can't reach him!" said Alpha. The rangers began to worry. There was nothing that they could do.

**XXX**

Goldar headed back to the lair. Rita was finishing out her plan. "TJ is still trapped by the Mastermind, your evilness!" said Baboo.

"Good, now send the Mastermind to destroy the rangers. Goldar, you will finish TJ off," said Rita.

"Yes my empress, I shall settle the score with him," said Goldar. He went was on his way. Goldar was excited. He could finally get TJ back for embarrassing him the first time the white ranger came.

**XXX**

TJ was still losing to the Mastermind. He tried to kick him, but he couldn't. The Mastermind hit him with his staff then he fired a huge beam out of his staff knocking TJ backwards into the wall. TJ grabbed his shoulder from where it was hurting.

"Give it up, white ranger! Let's explore some more shall we," he said. The screen reappeared. "You remember those days with your dad." TJ looked and watched the memory of his dad's abuse.

**"Get out of here!" said Tommy.**

**"Tom, leave them alone!" said Jennifer. She stepped in front of them. He pushed her down, "Stay down, woman!"**

**"Daddy, please," said TJ. Tommy looked at little TJ and slapped him down. **

**"You worthless piece of junk! What is wrong with you?! Why can't you be normal?!" he said. **TJ just looked down. His anger was building up inside.

"Yes look at what happened because of you!" he said.

"No, your wrong!" said TJ.

"Oh really, what about at your old school being bullied," said Mastermind. The screen showed Parker, his old bully, pushing him around.

"**What's up, loser" said Parker as he pushed TJ into the wall. **

**"Leave me alone, Parker!" TJ said. **

"So what makes you think that you're a good seventh ranger if you couldn't even protect your own mother and brother," said the Mastermind. TJ was just given in.

"You're right," said TJ.

"Yes, I am better, stronger, and smarter than you," said Mastermind. That's when TJ started to get really angry. Just then Goldar appeared.

"Rita wants you to destroy the other rangers," said Goldar.

"What but I'm busy with the white ranger!" said Mastermind.

"I will take care of him. Go as you are told or I will destroy you myself," said Goldar.

"Alright," said Mastermind getting scared. "Here's his morpher," he said as he gave Goldar TJ's power coin. After that, Mastermind left and it was just TJ and Goldar.

"Well, it seems that I have you right where I want you," said Goldar. TJ looked at him.

"What do you want now, Goldar?" said TJ.

"To settle the score!" said Goldar. "Only one of us will leave here and it will be me," said Goldar.

**To Be Continued…**

**I hope you guys like the episode so far! I did this story to represent what kids go through with abuse and bullying. Trust me, it's not fun. My mom, brothers, and I were abused by my dad. Thankfully, I have not been bullied, but there are kids who have been. Stand out and abuse and bullying. You can help by being their and telling someone. Don't be scared. Please Review and I promise not every episode I create is a two part. The reason this one was is because I ran out of time. Please Review and part two will be up soon!**


	9. Haunted by the Past Part 2

** Hey guys, I want to thank you all for viewing my story. I hope you all like my new episode so far! Anyway, I want to apologize if I offended anyone for cussing in the last one. I am sorry about that. This is honor of stopping Bullying and Abuse. Please keep reviewing and if you have any ideas, please share. Now, here is part 2 of Haunted by the past. **

**Episode 36**

**Haunted by the Past Part 2**

** Theme song:**

** "Go ,Go Power Rangers,**

** Go, Go Power Rangers,**

** Go , Go Power Rangers, **

** Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!**

** Go ,Go Power Rangers,**

** Go, Go Power Rangers,**

** Go , Go Power Rangers, **

** You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!**

**Austin St. John as Jason (Red Ranger)**

**Walter Jones as Zack (Black Ranger)**

**Thuy Tang as Trini (Yellow Ranger)**

**Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly (Pink Ranger)**

**David Yost as Billy (Blue Ranger)**

**Jason David Frank as Tommy (Green Ranger)**

**TJ Wilkerson (White Ranger)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Mighty Moirphin or Zeo Power Rangers. **

"What do you want now, Goldar?" said TJ.

"To settle the score!" said Goldar. "Only one of us will leave here and it will be me!"

"We'll see about that," said TJ.

"Oh really!" said Goldar laughing. "May I remind you of who has your powers!"  
Goldar held up TJ's morpher. TJ went up to kick him, but Goldar hit him in the stomach and flipped him over. Goldar just laughed. "You are even more worthless without your powers!" said Goldar. TJ tried to punch him and then back kick him. Goldar hit TJ in the face then threw him over his shoulder and to the other side. "You are pathetic! You were a better ranger when you were evil. Remember when you first found the power coin. The screen appeared and showed the day TJ found the power coin.

**Flashback:**

"**What is this thing?" said TJ to himself. Suddenly it began to flash brighter. The power started seeping into TJ's body. "Ah! What's happening!" said TJ. Suddenly the power coin went to TJ's waist and the morpher appeared. It attached itself to TJ's body. He couldn't get it off. The unstable power of evil and good started growing stronger. Then TJ morphed into the white ranger. He could not control himself. The evil side of him began to laugh. "Ha Ha Ha," he said. Then TJ walked away. **

**End of Flashback:**

"You almost succeeded in destroying the rangers too," said Goldar. TJ looked at the screen. It showed TJ fighting the other rangers when his power coin was unstable. The screen also showed TJ when he attacked the command center and almost destroyed Alpha. TJ couldn't take it anymore. He was beginning to give up.

"I got to get my morpher back," said TJ to himself.

**XXX**

"Alpha, have you been able to keep up with TJ's location?" asked Billy.

"Yes, but we still have no way of retrieving him," said Alpha. "Ay-Yi-Yi!"

"If only we could find the Mastermind, then we could destroy that crystal and free TJ," said Tommy. Just then, the alarm went off.

"Rangers, observe the viewing globe," said Zordon. The rangers walked over and looked at the viewing globe. "Mastermind is in the Angel Grove Park. You must go and stop him. Destroy the crystal and TJ will be free."

"Right Zordon," said Jason.

"Let's do this thing guys for TJ!" said Zack.

"Hang on buddy," said Tommy.

"It's morphing time!" said Jason as the rangers took out their morphers.

"Dragonzord!" said Tommy.

"Mastodon!" said Zack.

"Pterodactyl!" said Kimberly

"Triceratops!" said Billy.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!" said Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus!" said Jason. The rangers were teleported to the park where Mastermind was. "Hold it right there!" yelled Jason as the rangers jumped down from the rocks.

"Welcome rangers to your doom! Putties!" yelled Mastermind. The putties appeared out of nowhere and charged the rangers. Jason kicked one down and back kicked another. Then he threw one over his shoulder to the ground and punched it in the stomach. Kimberly did a flip and kicked a putty into the swing set where it flipped over on the swing. She upper-cut another and kicked another one. Zack front fly kicked one and then punched another one a few times till it fell. Tommy did a back kick three times then he kicked another putty to the ground. He jumped on top of the playground. Two putties went up after him. Tommy punched one then he grabbed the other and threw him off the playground set.

"What comes up must come down!" said Tommy. The putty landed on the ground. Trini and Billy were fighting a group of putties together.

"Trini, over and under!" yelled Billy. Trini nodded. She knew what that meant. Trini ran to Billy. Billy picked her up and started swinging her by her hands with her feet knocking down the putties. Then he threw her under his legs and she jumped on top of the last two putties.

"Alright," she said as Billy ran over to her.

"Good job, now let's get the Mastermind," said Billy. He and Trini went at the Mastermind.

"Powers Lance!" said Billy as he took his lance out.

"Power Daggers!" said Trini. The two of them started fighting the Mastermind. Mastermind hit Billy with the back end of his staff. Down went Billy. Trini lunged at him, but the Mastermind slashed her down.

"Hang on guys!" said Kimberly as she fired arrows from her power bow. The Mastermind blocked them with his staff and jumped into the air at Kim. He hit her with his staff. The Mastermind landed softly on his feet, but Kimberly fell on her back hard.

"Take that little girl," said the Mastermind.

"Hold on Kim!" said Tommy as he took out his dragon dagger and swung at the Mastermind.

"So you want to dance Green ranger, then let's dance," he said as he and Tommy went neck and neck. The Mastermind kicked Tommy then hit him with his staff. Back went Tommy as he flew backwards to where Kim was. The others came over to them.

"Tommy, are you alright?" asked Kimberly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said.

"Not for long!" said the Mastermind. He shot out a lightning beam from his hand at the rangers. The blast knocked all of them to the ground. Mastermind laughed. "This all too easy!" he said as he shot a beam from the ball on his staff at them. The blast this time sent them backwards into the trees.

"Ah, my back!" said Zack. Jason ran over to him.

"You okay, Zack," he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I just hurt my back," said Zack as he slowly got up with Kimberly and Jason helping him out.

"This guy is too strong!" said Trini. The Mastermind ran over towards them.

"You rangers are worthless. You will never save the white ranger!" said Mastermind.

"Let TJ go!" said Jason.

"Sure, why don't you join him," said the Mastermind as he shot a beam from his crystal. The beam hit the rangers and trapped them.

"What's happening?!" said Zack.

"We seem to be trapped in some kind of force," said Billy.

"I can't move!" said Tommy as he fell to the ground.

"We got to break free," said Trini as she kept on trying to fight it.

"Guys, what's going on?!" said Kimberly.

"Hang on guys," said Jason. The beam pulled the rangers into the crystal and they vanished. The Mastermind was pleased with himself.

"I did it! Rita will be so happy that I caught all the rangers!" he said.

**XXX**

Indeed she was. "Yes, the rangers are finally gone and soon the earth will be history!" said Rita as she laughed.

"Oh boy, we won!" said Squatt.

"No more power rangers," said Baboo. Rita smiled.

"Yes, no more power rangers!" she said. Rita went over to Finster.

"Finster, I did it! Now, I won't have to throw you into the dungeon!" she said.

"Yes my queen, thank you! But it was my monster!" he said.

"Silence you fool! Can't you see I'm celebrating!" she said. Finster just kept his mouth shut. He did not want to ruin Rita's happiness. It was rare these days. "Zordon will soon fall before me!" said Rita as she kept on laughing mischievously. "Send Mastermind to go finish the white ranger and then destroy the others!"

"Right away, your evilness," said Squatt.

**XXX**

"AY-Yi-Yi, Zorodn! Mastermind has captured the other rangers! What do we do?!" said Alpha. Had Rita actually won? Alpha was getting even more nervous just thinking about it.

"Don't panic Alpha. Try to communicate TJ immediately. He may be our only hope," said Zordon.

"I'm on it Zordon! Oh dear," said Alpha. He felt like his circuits were going to burst.

**XXX**

Goldar had TJ right were he wanted him. "Face it, TJ! You have failed. Mastermind will destroy the other rangers and there is nothing you can do about it! Why should they even try to save you? You nearly destroyed them. Isn't that why your dad hated you because you were worthless!" he said as he laughed. TJ was getting angry.

"Shut up!" TJ said. Goldar laughed. Suddenly, Mastermind appeared beside Goldar.

"I'm back!" he said.

"Excellent!" said Goldar. TJ was worried. Were his friends okay?

"What have you done with my friends you ugly creep?!" said TJ.

"Oh nothing much, in fact they are right behind you," said the Mastermind as he fired his staff at the wall. The other rangers appeared. They were still in their ranger forms, but were singly trapped in crystal chambers.

"Guys!" said TJ.

"Where are we?" asked Kimberly.

"I don't know, but I can't get out," said Zack. He tried finding a way out, but it was no use.

"I can't get my power lance! There must be some energy field blocking our powers," said Billy.

"We have to get out of here!" said Jason.

"I feel so weak," said Trini.

"Hang on guys," said Tommy trying to break free. Mastermind and Goldar laughed.

"Let them go!" said TJ.

"Never, why would they care about you? You let them down," said Mastermind.

"TJ that's not true! You are a great ranger and we're glad to have you!" said Kimberly.

"Yeah, don't listen to him buddy!" said Tommy.

"Silence!" yelled Mastermind. He fired a beam at the crystals the rangers were trapped in.

"Ah, what's happening?" said Jason.

"My crystals will soon drain your energy by getting rid of your self-esteem, making you weak and will drain your powers. The power rangers will be no more!" said Mastermind.

"Yes, finally we will be done with you pesky rangers!" said Goldar laughing. TJ looked at his friends. The rangers were having bad thoughts of their past. Kimberly remembered her parent's divorce and how hard it was for her and her mom. Sometimes, she feels like it's all her fault.

Trini was reminded of how they had to move away from her family in Asia to start over in America. She missed her cousins, aunts, uncles and everyone. It was not easy coming to America for her.

Billy was reminded of how his dad was disappointed that his son wasn't a sports loving kind of fellow. His dad use to say "Why do you love science so much? IT's just a bunch of useless information."

Zack remembered the day Grandpa died when Zack was just six years old. He and his Grandpa were so close to each other. He felt like he could tell his Grandpa anything until one day when he came home from school. He saw his Grandma, his Mom, and Dad sitting on the couch. His mom and Grandma were crying up a storm. His dad was trying not to cry in front of his son, but they knew that he wanted to break down.

**Zack's Flashback: **

** "Mom, why are you and Grandma crying?" asked Zack. His mom got up and bent down to his face. **

** "Zack, I have some bad news," she said. **

** "What's wrong?" he asked.**

** "Your Grandpa had a heart attack this morning after you left. Son, he's gone," said his mom. Zack felt like his body was going to shatter. He didn't want to believe it. Could he be dreaming?**

** "No, you're lying!" said Zack as he ran up stairs to his room, shut the door, and locked it. He hid under his pillow and began to cry. His mom was about to go after him when his Grandma stopped her. **

** "Let him go, Kayla," she said. "He just needs some time alone. He is hurting like the rest of us."**

**End of Zack's Flashback:**

Jason remembered all the times that he used to get bullied when he was in middle school. He would end up getting himself in trouble a lot at school. If it weren't for martial arts, then Jason would not be where he is today.

Tommy remembered his parents being divorced and how he and his brothers did not get along with each other. Tommy never understood why his parents divorced. Did they not understand the pain that he and his brothers were going through? He also remembered when he was under Rita's spell and was the evil Green Ranger. He almost destroyed the rangers.

TJ was getting mad now. He did not want his friends to suffer what he was going through. "That's enough!" said TJ. He ran up to the crystal chambers. Suddenly, he ran into an energy shield. The shield blasted him into the wall. Goldar and Mastermind laughed.

"Face it white ranger! You can't stop us!" said Mastermind as he fired a lightning beam from his staff.

"You can do it, TJ!" said Kimberly.

"We believe in you man!" said Zack.

"Don't give up!" said Trini.

"Keep on fighting!" said Jason.

"We need you!" said Billy

"You are not a failure, TJ. I don't care what your dad said," said Tommy. He was right.

"Your Mom and your brothers need you!" said Kimberly. TJ got back up.

"You messed with the wrong guy Goldar!" said TJ.

"Really? Face it TJ. I will always be better than you, stronger than you, and smarter than you. There's nothing you can do about it," said Goldar laughing. TJ kept on thinking about those words his dad would say and his "step mom". He thought about the days Parker use to bully him. Then he remembered when his mom kicked his dad out and the fact they moved far away from him and Daneen. TJ also remembered how he beat Parker down and was never bullied by him again. Anger filled with him inside.

"No, but you will never be faster than me," said TJ as he jumped into the air and kicked the Mastermind down.

"Ah, what the," said Mastermind. TJ kicked his morpher out of Goldar's hand and sent it flying in the air. TJ kicked Goldar, jumped up, and grabbed his morpher. He landed right on his feet.

"You know Goldar and Mastermind. You know Goldar. You shouldn't take something that doesn't belong to you. Let alone mess with a person's past. You mess with my friends or family and that is where I draw the line!" Goldar and Mastermind backed up. "It's morphing time!" said TJ.

"Long Neck!" TJ transformed into the white ranger. "Now we'll see how worthless I am." The Mastermind got back up.

"Powers or not, you will never free your friends as long as I have my crystal," said the Mastermind.

"Get him TJ!" said Trini.

"You got this!" said Tommy.

"Hang in there guys," said TJ as he charged the Mastermind. Mastermind fired lasers from his eyes, but TJ jumped into the air. "Long Neck Saber!" said TJ as he took his sword out. Mastermind was starting to get scared. TJ swung his sword and hit the crystal. It shattered into pieces and a huge beam shot out. It was so strong that it knocked TJ, Mastermind, and Goldar down. The crystal chambers disappeared and the rangers were free. TJ ran over to them.

"Are you guys alright?" asked TJ.

"Yeah, we're fine now that were out of those chambers," said Jason. Suddenly the place started to shake and crumble.

"No, you destroyed my crystal and my dimension!" said the Mastermind. The dimension started to collapse.

**XXX**

"Alpha, teleport the rangers out of there now! If we don't, they will be gone forever," said Zordon.

"I'm on it Zordon! Ay-Yi-Yi-Yi!"

**XXX**

"You guys, we have to get out of here!" said Zack.

"But how?" said Trini. Suddenly they were teleported out of the crystal and appeared back in the park.

"What? How did we get back here?" said Billy.

"I don't know," said Tommy. Just then their communicators beeped.

"Rangers, thank goodness we were finally able to teleport you guys out of there," said Alpha. The rangers smiled.

"Thanks Alpha," said Jason.

"You are the best," said Kimberly. Alpha had helped save the day again.

"Rangers, you did a great job breaking out of the Mastermind's dimension and destroying his crystal," said Zordon.

"We couldn't have done it without TJ. He saved the day," said Tommy as he patted TJ on the shoulder.

"Thanks TJ," said Kim as she gave him a big hug. TJ was blushing inside that ranger helmet of his. Good thing no one saw it.

"TJ, I am very proud of you. You have shown that you are a true ranger. You cannot control what happened in the past, but it's best to forgive and forget. You are not a failure, TJ," said Zordon.

"But Zordon, I wasn't really chosen as a ranger. It happened by mistake. I found the power coin by accident and as result I almost hurt you guys because I couldn't control it," said TJ sadly.

"TJ, a person does not just randomly become a ranger. The coin chose you because of your worthiness in spirit and heart. That is why I have great faith in you. If your mother knew about you being a ranger, then she would be very proud," said Zordon. TJ smiled. Just then Mastermind and Goldar appeared.

"Hate to break up the moment, but we thought that we should drop in," said Mastermind.

"You two again!" said Tommy.

"Thought you got rid of us, think again," said Goldar. Rita had had enough. She was going to destroy the rangers once and for all.

"Those rangers are ruining my plans. That's it! Magic wand, make my monster grow!" said Rita as she threw her wand down to the earth. It landed on the ground and struck Goldar and Mastermind. Both of them grew into huge giants.

"Oh man, we need Dino Zord Power now!" said Jason. Their zords came out and headed towards the fighting scene. "Alright guys, let's do this!" said Jason as he jumped into his Tyrannosaurus zord. The others jumped into there zords. "Alright guys, power up your crystals!" said Jason as he inserted his.

"Two, One…" said the others as they inserted their crystals. Their zords came together and they all meant in the control room of the Megazord.

"Activate the Megazord!" said Jason. The zords began to transform into the Dino Megazord.

"Megazord sequence initiated!" said the computer.

"Time for the Dragonzord!" said Tommy as he started to play his Dragon Flute. The Dragonzord arose out of the water with a mighty roar. It walked out of the water and went to the fighting scene.

"I call for the Long Neck Zord!" said TJ. The Long Neck Dino Zord arose out of the ground. TJ hopped right in. "Activate Megazord mode!" said TJ as he put his sword in the control panel and it became the steering lever. His Long Neck transformed into its' Megazord form.

"You don't scare us!" said Mastermind. The Dino Megazord charged at the Mastermind. The Mastermind kicked the Dino Megazord and then punched them. The rangers fell back. Mastermind pulled out his staff and hit the Megazord.

"Whoa!" said the rangers as the Megazord fell down.

"Take this!" said Mastermind as he fired a beam from his staff. The beam hit the Megaspore causing it to fall again.

"This guy is a little tough!" said Zack. Tommy was fighting Gondar with his Dragonzord. The Dragonzord swung its' hand at Goldar, but Goldar hit it with his sword twice. It swung its tail, but missed. Goldar fired lasers out of his eyes. The Dragonzord fell down.

"Ah man!" said Tommy. "Let's see how you like missiles," he said. Tommy played the flute that commanded the Dragonzord to fire its' missiles from its hands. The Dragonzord fired them at Goldar knocking him down.

"You'll pay for that!" said Goldar as he got back up. TJ's Megazord appeared.

"Eye lasers, fire!" said TJ as the lasers hit Goldar.

"Who's next!" he said. The Mastermind went up to TJ and hit his Megazord with his staff. The Mastermind fired a beam from his hand hitting TJ's Megazord.

"Ah!" said TJ as his Megazord fell to the ground.

"Hang on, TJ!" said Jason. "We need the Power Sword!" said Jason. The sword appeared in the Megazord's hands. TJ got his Megazord up. The Dino Megazord hit Mastermind. Mastermind swung his staff, but the Megazord blocked the hit. He kicked Mastermind and side punched him. Down he went.

"Now that is just not a fair fight," he said.

"Scale Saber!" said TJ as the sword appeared in the Long Neck Meagzord's hands.

"I will destroy you all and make you wish that this was only a nightmare!" said Mastermind. He charged the two Megazords. The Dragonzord came up and swung its' tail at the Mastermind. The Mastermind fell back. Goldar came up and joined him. TJ charged at them and hit both of them with his sword.

"Scale Saber Fire Slash! Fire!" said TJ. The blast from the sword shot out as the TJ swung the sword and hit Mastermind and Goldar.

"I'm tired of these goons! Let's finish them!" said TJ.

"Right!" said Jason. "We need the Triple Ultra-Megazord!" said Jason. The Long Neck Megazord, the Dino Megazord, the Dragonzord, and Titanicus came together.

"What's going on!" said Mastermind.

"Not this again," said Goldar.

"This is about to be both of yall's worst nightmare," said TJ. It was revenge time.

"Fire all weapons!" said Jason. The Megazord fired all the cannons at Mastermind.

"Oh no!" said Mastermind as he got hit. He dropped his staff, fell to the ground, and blew up.

"You rangers have not seen the last of me!" said Goldar as he disappeared. The rangers cheered on. This was another victory for the win column.

"They did it, Zordon!" said Alpha.

"I knew they could. We have a great team of heroes," said Zordon smiling.

**XXX**

Once again as usual, Rita had lost. "No, we had the white ranger and the others in our grasp! Can't you do anything right!" she said to Goldar and Finster. She looked at Baboo and Squatt. "Why are you two just standing there? Move!" she said.

"Yes your evilness," said Baboo as he and Squatt walked off quickly. Rita growled.

"Whatever happened to only five rangers?" she said.

"Well, you created the Green power coin and made Tommy evil. However, the rangers saved him from your spell. Then TJ found the white power coin and joined as well," said Squatt. Rita looked at her.

"It was a rhetorical question you idiot buffoon!" she yelled. "I got a headache!"

**XXX**

Later that day, everyone went to walk to TJ's house and hang out. They had already checked with his mom and she said yes.

"Man, today was crazy," said Jason.

"I know. I hope I never have to experience that again," said Zack.

"Well guys, it's over now so let's just go and relax," said Trini. Kimberly looked and saw TJ lagging behind a little bit.

"TJ, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine. It was just a weird day," said TJ grabbing his head.

"Hey, you did a great job, buddy," said Tommy.

"Yeah, if it weren't for you, we would still be stuck in those chambers. Being reminded of the bad things in my past was just emotional," said Zack.

"I know. It was emotional for me too, but it's over now," said TJ. He paused for a second. "Do you guys think I'm a failure?" he asked. The others looked at him.

"No TJ, we don't think you are a failure," said Billy.

"We love having you on the team," said Trini.

"We'll always be there for each other, man. No matter what, rangers stick together," said Jason.

"That's right," said Kimberly.

"Thanks guys. It's just that hearing my father's voice and those words. Just reliving the past was painful and it almost blew my self esteem," said TJ.

"Hey man, you dad is gone now. He's in Florida and you are in Angel grove with a mom who loves you and two awesome brothers," said Zack.

"Thanks man," said TJ smiling.

"No problem," said Zack.

"Come on, maybe we can shoot some hoops at your place," said Jason.

"Yeah man. Let's go!" said TJ. As soon as they arrived at TJ's house, his mom came out.

"TJ, the school called and said that you were absent for 6th and 7th period. Want to explain that for me?" said his mom. TJ didn't know what to say.

"Well, mom you see… What happened was… I…" said TJ. His mom looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"Well, would you look at the time? I just remembered that we have to go study," said Zack grabbing Jason.

"Yeah, we better go study for that Algebra test tomorrow," said Jason.

"Affirmative," said Billy.

"Bye," said Zack as they all took off.

"Hey, I know you guys aren't going to leave me hanging! Wait! What Algebra test?!" said TJ. They just kept on going.

**Well, I hope you all liked the new episode I created. I am having a lot of fun doing this story. Sorry it took me a while, but its summer. Gotta hang out with friends. So which episode has been your favorite so far? Who's your favorite character? Also, should I do all of them or should I go from the Green Candle to when Tommy returns? I'm not saying that I'm going to because I don't want to upset anyone. That's why I want here you guys out. Review and "A Star is Born" will be uploaded soon. Thank you!**


	10. A Star is Born

** Hey guys, I just want to say thank you for helping me reach 2,000 views. I am glad that you all like the story and thanks for reading. Keep reviewing and give me your opinions. And so, the story continues!**

**Theme song:**

**Ahhh! After 10,000 years, I'm free! Its time to conquer earth! **

**Alpha, Rita's escaped! Recruit a team of teenagers with attitude.**

** "Go ,Go Power Rangers,**

** Go, Go Power Rangers,**

** Go , Go Power Rangers, **

** Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!**

** Go ,Go Power Rangers,**

** Go, Go Power Rangers,**

** Go , Go Power Rangers, **

** You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers**

**XXX**

It was another beautiful day in Angel Grove. Everyone was excited because today was Friday and that meant the weekend was here. So, the rangers decided to spend this weekend at the beach that was hopefully Rita free.

"So Tommy, are you gonna go to the beach with us tomorrow?" asked Kimberly as she walked with Zack, TJ, and Tommy down the school halls. She was hoping that Tommy was coming with them to Angel Grove Beach. Seeing Tommy at the beach with no shirt was definitely going to turn that smile on.

"Yeah man, it is going to be awesome! Plus, you might get to see Kimberly in a bikini," said TJ whispering to Tommy as he raised his eyebrows. Tommy just smiled. He wasn't that kind of guy, but it would be nice to see Kimberly in a bikini. He had had a crush on her since the day he met her.

"As great as that sounds, I really wish I could, but guess what?" he said. Zack, TJ, and Kimberly just looked at him.

"What? I'm confused here," said TJ. 

"I'm trying out for a karate commercial," said Tommy smiling. The three of them gasped. They were excited for Tommy.

"Whoa, you mean, like, you could be on TV?" said Zack.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" said Tommy.

"Oh, snap!" said Zack as he and TJ dabbed him up.

"You will be great for the part. You are great at karate and you got the looks," said Kimberly. Tommy's eyes opened up wide. He felt so excited to hear that from Kimberly. The moment was ruined when Bulk and Skull came around the corner. They were all dressed as if they were movie stars.

"Did I stutter? It's an audition isn't it? Of course I want a limo!" yelled Skull on the phone. The person hung up on him though. "Hello?" he said. The four of them just rolled their eyes.

"I'm surprised someone could stay on the phone that long with you, Skull," said Zack laughing.

"Ha, ha very funny," said Skull sarcastically. Bulk walked up towards them with that prideful little walk of his.

"Nice sunglasses Bulk. Where did you get them? From the dollar store," said Kimberly. 

"You know you want me," said Bulk walking up to Kimberly.

"I rather die," said Kimberly.

"What do you want, Bulk?" said TJ.

"I Just thought that I should let you geeks know this. Better not get your hopes up about that screen test, Tommy, 'cause I've got that commercial in the bag," said Bulk as he took his sunglasses off.

"Hmmm…" said Tommy as he handed Zack his notebook. He walked up slowly to Bulk who still had that cocky smile. "So you're gonna do something like this," he said. Tommy snatched Bulk's scarf off his big neck and started to demonstrate some karate moves with the scarf. Some of the kids gathered around to watch. Tommy did a couple of back kicks then some basic punches. He did a couple more front kicks and side kicks. Kimberly just watched him smiling.

"Isn't Tommy amazing?" she said. TJ overheard her.

"What?" he said. TJ turned to Kimberly smiling.

"Nothing," she said. TJ just nodded his head. He knew what she had said, but he kept quiet because he was a good friend. TJ and Zack watched in amazement. Tommy was a great martial artist. Tommy finished it off with a back flip. He went over to Bulk with that smile on his face that said who's all talk now? Tommy handed Bulk back his scarf. Bulk just starred at him with his knees shaking. How in the world was he going to compete with that? So, he decided to play it off. 

"Better do a little practice first, just in case," said Bulk as he turned to Skull. Skull nodded and the two crazy boys walked away. Zack, Kimberly, TJ, and Tommy just laughed and started off for class.

**XXX**

Meanwhile on the moon, Rita was exhausted. She was tired of losing to the rangers. It felt like she had tried almost anything, but yet it all failed. She tried creating her own evil ranger but that back fired. She had tried getting rid of the white and green ranger but it failed. Every monster had been taken down and she was out of ideas. "Boy, oh boy, I'm pooped. I want a day off," she said as her entire body just slid down the crusted walls of her lair. 

"But you must lead us to victory!" said Goldar. What kind of queen was she? It was bad enough they kept on losing, but now Rita looked like she was giving up.

"I don't wanna! You do it!" she said to Goldar.

"Yes, my Queen, and while you rest, I shall obliterate those pesty Power Rangers with the worst monsters the earth has ever seen!" yelled Goldar. Finally, he was in charge. About time, he got some respect.

**XXX**

The next day, everyone except Tommy headed for Angel Grove Beach. It was nice, beautiful, cool day. Zack, TJ, and Trini were passing the beach ball around.

"Zack!" said Trini as she tossed it to him. Just then Trini hit the ball the wrong way. It hit another girl who was relaxing with her friends.

"Oops," said TJ as he ran over to her.

"Sorry about that, my friends and I were just playing a little ball," he said to the black girl in a bright blue bikini. She looked at TJ and smiled. TJ looked at her and butterflies were in his stomach.

"It's okay," she said. "My name is Marquia," she said.

"TJ, so are you enjoying you time at the beach?" he asked.

"I am now," said Marquia smiling. TJ got excited. This pretty girl in front of him actually liked him.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends," said TJ as he helped her up and picked up the ball. TJ and Marquia walked back over to the others. He introduced her to the others. "Marquia, this is Kimberly, Billy, Jason, Trini and Zack. Everyone, this is Marquia," said TJ. Everyone went up and said hi to her.

"We were just tossing the beach ball. Do you want to join us?" asked Trini.

"Sure," said Marquia smiling. She joined Zack, TJ, and Trini.

"She's nice," said Zack. TJ s laughed.

"Chill bro, I just met her. I can't hit on her right now," said TJ. Zack agreed.

"That's my boy, c'mon" he said as they ran to join Trini and Marquia. Kimberly and Billy were sitting down in the beach chairs relaxing. Billy was reading a novel and Kimberly was drawing a picture on her notebook. Jason was practicing his martial arts. That was sort of his way of relaxing. Unfortunately, that relaxation was about to get interrupted. Bulk and Skull happened to decide to go to the beach that day as well. As usual, Skull was carrying everything while Bulk just walked around and watched. Zack, Trini, TJ, and Marquia were tossing around the beach ball when Trini accidently hit the ball the wrong way. The ball hit Bulk right in the face.

"Sorry, Bulk!" said Zack. Bulk ended up falling into Skull knocking them both down. Skull dropped all their stuff as they landed.

"This looks like a good spot," said Bulk feeling a little dizzy. Trini just laughed.

"Who are those two?" Marquia asked TJ.

"Well the tubby one is Bulk and the slow one is Skull. Trust me, you don't have to worry about them," said TJ. Marquia smiled. Bulk got himself back up slowly. He still felt wobbly though. Skull probably got it worse with Bulk and all that stuff falling on him.

"It's a good spot," said Skull as he spit sand out of his mouth. Bulk walked over towards them and kicked sand at Kimberly.

"Hey!" she yelled. Bulk just laughed then he looked at TJ and Marquia.

"Well, what do you know? Skinny boy found himself a girl. I have seen better black girls," said Bulk. Marquia was offended.

"Hey Bulk, back off," said TJ as he got in Bulk's face. "At least, I actually know how to treat girls." Bulk just ignored him and walked over to Jason.

"Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya!" he said as he mimicked Jason. "Your friend Tommy is history, muscle brain! I'm gonna get this commercial! Ya-ya! Ya-ya-ya!" Kimberly and Billy got out of their chairs and walked over to back Jason up.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Let's just wait and see about that, Bulk," said Jason laughing. 

"Okay, we'll see," said Bulk and he walked away. Skull had just finished setting everything up. "Here! Get to work," said Bulk as he threw the sun block at him. "I need to get a tan before the audition." Skull opened the cap and tried to get the lotion out, but nothing was coming. "Come on! I need to get a tan!" he yelled. Suddenly, Skull squeezed the bottle to hard and wads of lotion spewed out all over Bulk. Bulk grunting as lotion began to get all in his eyes. Skull was cared. He knew Bulk was going kill him. "You airhead, I wanna get a tan, not a bath," said Bulk. Everyone just laughed.

"Hey Bulk, you have never looked better," said Jason.

"See what I mean," said TJ to Marquia.

"Oh, I definitely see what you mean," said Marquia laughing. Just then Marquia's friends called her over.

"Marquia, are you ready!" they said. Marquia looked back at them and then at TJ.

"That's my friends. I better go," she said.

"Wait," said TJ. "You live in Angel Grove?" he asked. Marquia smiled.

"Why yes, my family just moved here Thursday. I'm going to Angel Grove High starting Monday," she said.

"Cool, we go there too," he said.

"Well, I guess I will see you then," she said and Marquia handed TJ her number. "Call me," she said. TJ started getting the chills. He actually got a girl's number.

"Hey, how about we go to the movies tomorrow!" said TJ. Marquia looked back at him and smiled. She was excited that TJ was asking her out, but she tried to keep herself calm.

"That sounds great," she said. "I will meet you at Ernie's."

"Alright then," said TJ smiling and Marquia walked away with her friends smiling.

"Oh, TJ has a date," said Zack smiling as he put his arm around TJ.

"Look at you," said Kimberly. TJ just blushed. Bulk laid back as Skull tried to get more lotion out. This time carefully, but they were all out. Skull didn't know what to do. He looked into the cooler and found Timmy P's Real Mayonnaise. Skull opened the lid and decided to use that instead without Bulk knowing.

"Here you go, Bulk. Enjoy the view," said Skull as he put a sheet of aluminum foil in front of Bulk's face. He poured the mayonnaise all over Bulk's chest. 

"Oh yeah! Oh boy, am I gonna look fresh for that audition!" he said and he fell asleep.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, the moment Goldar had been waiting for had finally come. "Ha, ha, ha! Perfect! The Rangers have let their guard down. Now, I can take them by surprise! Then I will defeat them and get the respect I deserve," said Goldar. As Rita was just a snoring away.

**XXX**

Later that day, commercial tryouts at the school were about to start. Tommy was doing some stretches to get warmed up when Skull walked up behind him.

"The part's mine, Tommy. You might as well go home now," said Bulk. Tommy just rolled his eyes and ignored him. He had to focus right now. Skull came and laughed and patted Bulk on the shoulder. Bulk began to yell in pain. Apparently, mayo does not protect you from the sun. Instead, it fries you. "Don't touch my sunburn, you dimwit!" Tommy laughed. Just then a lady from the commercial crew came out.

"Next!" she yelled. Bulk and Skull walked over to the door. "Not you," she said looking at Skull with disgust "Just him," she said pointing to sunburned Bulk. "Could you take off the sunglasses, please?" Bulk didn't want to, but he had no choice. He took his sunglasses off only to see that the only white left on him was his eyes. Skull looked away, it was so bad. "In here," she said. Bulk tossed his sunglasses to Skull and followed the lady inside. Bulk walked in towards the table where the judges were  
"Okay, let's see what you can do," said the director lady.

"Yeah, all right, check this out," he said. Bulk took his towel off his shoulder and put it down. Bulk began to do his karate moves. At least, I think they were karate moves. He imitated some karate yells. Bulk went and flew papers up in the air. He began to hit them. His last and final move was he used his foot and broke the chair down. It was so intense that his sun burn began to hurt even more. "Oooooooowwwww!" he said.

'That's a wrap," said one of the guys.

"Good, great. Well, I think we've got our man," she said sarcastically but Bulk didn't know she was being sarcastic. He actually thought that he had received the part. He began to cheer as he left the room. 

"Yes! Kiss Hollywood goodbye, Tommy. I'm their man!" he said and walked away. Skull laughed he was about to pat Bulk on the back. Bulk looked at him giving him the warning look. Bulk stuck his tongue at Tommy and walked away. Tommy just looked at them. They were trippin.

**XXX**

Meanwhile back at the beach, the other rangers were playing with the beach ball. "Hey!" said Billy.

"All right!" said Jason as he hit it to TJ.

"I got this," said TJ. He hit up to Zack. Zack bopped it with his head.

"Good one, Zack!" said Kimberly. Trini hit the ball and it ended up going the wrong way. "I'll get it!" she said as she ran to get the ball. When she looked up and saw Scorpina. "Oh my gosh!" she gasped. 

"Putties, attack them!" yelled Scorpina as she jumped and did a flip off the rocks.

"It's Scorpina!" said Trini.

"And Putties!" said Kimberly. The putties began to appear out of nowhere.

"Oh man, whoa," said Zack.

"What do you want Scorpina?!" said TJ.

"Isn't it obvious? Destroy you rangers while my empress is asleep. Me and Goldar will get rid of you ourselves," she said.

"I don't think so," said Billy.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Jason.

"Long Neck!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" yelled Jason. The putties attacked the rangers. Jason punched one and then kicked the other one down. Trini flipped one over. Billy kicked one down. Two putties tried to hit Zack with their swords, but Zack grabbed a bar, swung, and kicked them. Kimberly did a front and back kick. TJ back kicked three putties then double punched another. Jason tried to take on Scorpina, but she slashed him down with his sword.

"Jason!" said Kimberly as the other rangers ran over to him.

"Now meet my pet worm," said Scorpina. She pulled out her worm. The worm fired red strings at the rangers and started to tie them up. The next thing they knew, they were trapped in a big red cocoon.

"Guys, look out!" said TJ but it was too late. All six of them were trapped. Jason tried to fight their way out, but it was no good. 

"What is this stuff?!" said Jason.

"I don't know. It's pretty strong," said Kim.

"You got that right. Billy, do you know what this stuff is?" TJ asked.

"Negative," said Billy.

"And I thought the Mastermind's dimension was bad," said TJ. Jason tried to contact Zordon.

"Zordon, come in" said Jason but there was no answer. "Come in!"

"My communicator's signal is jammed. Are any of yours getting through?!" asked Billy.

"No, what do we do?" said Kimberly. She was starting to get nervous. TJ tried punching and kicking their way out.

"I'm trying guys!" said TJ. Jason went over and stopped him.

"TJ, it's no use. We'll have to find a different way," said Jason. TJ knew Jason was right and Jason was their leader. So, he listened.

"Sorry man, my adrenalin got to me. I hate being closed into places," said TJ.

"Well, can we teleport out of here?!" said Trini.

"No, and there seems to be no way out!" said Billy.

"Well keep looking. There's got to be a way," said Kimberly.

**XXX**

"Throw them down the cliff and into the ocean!" ordered Goldar to Scorpina. He was happy. His plan was actually working. Rita would be so happy if she wasn't so busy snoring.

**XXX**

The putties began to roll the cocoon with the rangers inside. They pushed it into the ocean. "We're moving! And it feels like we're on water!" said Billy.

"Water," said Zack.

" Hang on, guys!" said Jason.

**XXX**

"Ay-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi, Zordon! The Power Rangers are in trouble, and we can't get through!" said Alpha panicking as he watched the rangers on the viewing globe. Sometimes Alpha even wished he could save the day, but he was just a robot that worked with wires not a fighter.

"They will be both brave and clever and break the cocoon. Meanwhile, we must contact Tommy," said Zorodon. He had faith in his rangers, but he knew that they needed Tommy's help immediately.

**XXX**

What they didn't know was that Tommy had left his communicator was in his bag outside the room. It kept on beeping and beeping but no one heard it.

"Okay, what have your years of karate done for you, Tommy?" asked the director lady.

"Well, it's really helped me discipline myself especially with my schoolwork, plus, it's given me a lot of self-confidence," explained Tommy. Martial Arts were basically what Tommy did to help him out whenever he was stressed. 

"Great! Well, let's see what you can do," she said. 

"Okay," said Tommy as he nodded. The audition began. He took a deep breath and gave it all he had. The directors turned on the music. Tommy started with three back kicks. He did a couple of punches and small kicks and then a back kick. So far, the judges loved it. Tommy did the hop fly kick and then front kick. Then he did a couple of more punches and got in his stance. He then jumped in the air and did a split kick. He jumped on the table and then did a back flip off the table. With that, he finished his audition and gave a bow. 

"Whew! Well, Tommy, we'd like to talk to you," she said. The directors were very impressed with Tommy's performance. Way better than the last guy. 

"Ai-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! Zordon, Tommy's not answering!" said Alpha.

"You must keep trying, Alpha 5," said Zordon. Alpha knew Zordon was right so he kept on trying.

"Is it just me or is it getting a little stuffy in here?" said TJ. 

"The air's getting thin," said Billy.

"It's hard to breath!" said Trini.

"I can't die yet. I have a date tomorrow!" said TJ.

"Yes!" said Goldar laughing.

"Whoooooaaa!" they all said as the cocoon began to spin them upside down.

"Let's try our weapons! Maybe we can blast our way out of here!" said Zack.

"Good idea," said TJ. The rangers grabbed their mini swords and turned them into blasters. TJ got his Long Neck Saber out since he didn't have a gun.

"Set them on low power and fire on my mark!" said Jason. The rangers got ready. "3,2,1 fire!" The rangers began to blast the cocoon. TJ powered up his sword and slashed the cocoon.

"They're breaking through the cocoon! Ai-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" said Alpha.

"Teleport them to their Zords as soon as they escape, Alpha 5," ordered Zordon. The rangers slowly blasted their way out of the cocoon. "Warn the Rangers, Goldar sent down Babe Ruthless, the baseball monster," said Zordon. The rangers blasted their way out and hopped into their Zords. 

" Hyah! - Hyah!" they all said.

"All right, log on!" said Jason.

"Mastodon! Time to kick it!" said Zack.

"Triceratops! Online!" said Billy.

"Pterodactyl! Ready to fly!" said Kimberly.

"Saber-tooth Tiger! Powered up!" said Trini.

"I call for the Long Neck Zord," said TJ The rangers' zords came out and headed to where Babe Ruthless, Scorpina, and Goldar were. They both laughed and growled.

"Play ball!" said Babe Ruthless.

"Let's do it!" said Jason. Goldar hit Jason with his sword then Scorpina wacked him. Then they both hit him at the same time.

"Batter up!" said Babe Ruthless. Trin fired her Saber-Tooth Tiger's lasers at him and knocked him down. "Try my curveball!" he said as he fired at Trini and Zack.

"Whoa! Oh man! He's got Jase pinned down," said Zack. Just then TJ came in.

"Hang on Jason! Long Neck Megazord transformation!" said TJ. The Long Neck Zord transformed into the Long Neck Megazord. TJ fired the eye lasers at Goldar and Scorpina.

"I'm about to strike you out!" said Babe Ruthless. He threw two baseballs at TJ. The balls hit the Megazord.

"Whoa!" said TJ. Then Goldar and Scorpina came up from behind TJ and hit the Long Neck Megazord with their swords. Down went TJ's Megazord as Goldar and Scorpina stepped on TJ and Jason's Zords.  
"We gotta do something! TJ and Jason need our help!" said Zack.

"Right! Let's come in from either side and draw him away from Jason and TJ!" said Billy. Goldar and Scorpina still had them pinned down.

"When Babe Ruthless pitches his lightening, all in its path shall be punished," said Babe Ruthless.

"I can't break free," said TJ.

"Rangers, we have to take him down! Everyone power up your weapons and give it all you've got it!" said Jason. Trini fired the lasers from her Saber-Tooth Tiger. Billy and Zack did the same. The blast hit Goldar and Scorpina knocking them off Jason and TJ.

"Yeah! Way to go!" said Billy.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" said Zack.

"Morphin!" said Jason.

**XXX**

Back at the school, Tommy had just finished his audition for the commercial. He was so happy. He had received the part and was going to be on TV. As Tommy walked out towards his bag, he heard his communicator beeping. He dug into his green bag for his communicator. Tommy looked around to see if the coast was clear and took out his communicator.

"Zordon, what's happening?" he asked.

"The Rangers need your help. They're at the industrial complex in Downtown Angel Grove. Hurry!" said Zordon.

"I'm on it, Zordon!" said Tommy as he took out his morpher. "Dragonzord!" he said as he morphed into the Green Ranger and ran to the fight scene. He got on top of one of the buildings. "All right! Time for Dragonzord power!" and he used his Dragon Dagger as the flute to call the Dragonzord.

"All right! It's Tommy!" said Jason. The Dragonzord arose from the water. TJ was still tussling with Goldar and Scorpina. Tommy shot the missiles from the Dragonzord's hands and hit Goldar and Scorpina off of TJ.

"Thanks man," said TJ.

"No problem buddy," said Tommy.

"Great shot! Now let's pull it together and show him what we got!" said Trini.

"Nothin' to it but to do it!" said Zack. The Dragonzord went up to the Long Neck Megazord and the Tyrannosaurus Zord. It then transformed with the other Zords into Battle Mode.

"Switch into remote! Here I come!" said Jason. He put his Zord in autopilot and jumped out of his Zord into the Dragonzord Battle Mode with the other rangers. "All right! With Dragonzord in Battle Mode, we've got ourselves a whole new ball game!" he said. The Dragonzord Battle Mode, Tyrannosaurus zord, and the Long Neck Megazord stood side by side. Babe Ruthless, Goldar, and Scorpina charged the rangers. TJ and Jason's zord took on Babe Ruthless while the Dragonzord took on the other two. The Dragonzord was giving Goldar and Scorpina a good beat down. TJ and Jason's Zord were doing all right with Babe Ruthless. TJ hit Babe Ruthless with the Scale Sword.

"That's it," said Babe Ruthless as he flew into the air and hit both of them. Goldar and Scorpina joined him. They put their swords together and powered up. Then, shot a powerful blast at the three Megazords.

"Whoa!" said the rangers.

"Ah" said TJ. Then Babe Ruthless fired a red mist at them.

"Jason! We need the shield!" said Billy.

"You're right, Billy. Power it up!" said Jason. The Dragon Battle Mode sword appeared into the Megazord's hands and blew the red mists away. So, Babe Ruthless made a big red ball appear in his hands and threw it at them, but the Tyrannosaurus swung its tail and hit the ball back at him. TJ fired the eye lasers again.

"He's all yours now," said TJ smiling.

"Right, thanks TJ! It's bottom of the ninth, and we need a home run!" said Jason.

"All right! Let's do it!" they all said. Babe Ruthless just stood there laughing. The Dragonzord powered up its sword. Babe Ruthless charged at them. The Dragonzord in Battle Mode used the drill sword and stabbed Babe Ruthless. The stab put a hole in Babe Ruthless' stomach destroying him. Goldar disappeared back to the lair on the moon.

"Think you won the first round? Well, the worse is yet to come!" he said and sent Scorpina back down. The rangers thinking that they had won were ready to celebrate until Zordon contacted them.

"Yes, Zordon!" said Jason.

"Scorpina is back in Angel Grove," said Zordon. 

"She's probably back in human form!" yelled Billy.

"Let's go get her," said Jason. The five of them jumped out of the Dragonzord in Battle Mode. TJ jumped out of his Megazord and Tommy jumped off the building he was on.

"Power Rangers!" they all said.

"Well, it's the power geeks!" said Scorpina as she made her pet worm grow. The rangers backed up.

"Man, that thing is ugly!" said Tommy.

"You act surprised!" said Zack.

"Trap them, my pet! And you better make the cocoon strong!" ordered Scorpina.

"Huh?! This doesn't look good!" said Zack.

"Oh no, if he traps us again, we might never get out!" said Kimberly.

"He's not gonna get us again. We need Dinozord power now!" said Jason. The Dragonzord turned back to normal as the other zords transformed back. "Let's go!" said Jason as they jumped in their zords. TJ jumped back into his Megazord.

"Zack here, in the groove again!" said Zack.

"Billy, back on track!" said Billy.

"Trini, ready to rock!" said Trini.

"Kimberly, set to soar!" said Kimberly.

"Rangers, power up your crystals!" said Jason.

"2, 1, power up!" they all said.

" Morphin," said Jason as the zords combined. "Let's show him some Megazord power!"

"Megazord sequence has been initiated," said the computer as the Dino Megazord was transformed. "Megazord Activated!" The Worm charged the Dino Megazord. They tried to hit it, but he blocked them. Then he hit them back. The Megazord hit the worm as it fell and rolled. The worm fired its red strings at the Megazord.

"Tommy, TJ, come in! We need your help!" said Jason, but it was too late. The Dino Megazord was trapped in the cocoon. The worm jumped up and cheered.

**XXX**

"At last, victory is mine! Prepare for final destruction!" said Goldar laughing. He was going to finally get rid of the power rangers.

**XXX**

"We're Right here, Rangers! Morphed and ready!" said Tommy.

"Tommy hop in the Megazord and let's combine the Long Neck with the Dragonzord to create the Mega Long Neck Dragonzord," said TJ.

"Right," said Tommy as he jumped inside the Long Neck Megazord. He played the flute and the two zords combined.

"Alright, let's get them out of there!" said Tommy.

"Right," said TJ. The Mega Long Neck Dragonzord grabbed its sword and hit the cocoon. The cocoon broke open and Dino Megazord was free.

"Alright, thanks guys!" said Kimberly.

"No problem, now let's finish this!" said TJ.

"Right, time for Ultimate Long Neck Dragonzord power!" said Jason. The other zords combined with the Mega Long Neck Dragonzord to create the Ultimate Megazord.

"Log on! Full power!" they said as the Megazord unleashed all its fire power hitting the worm. The worm fell down and exploded.

"Good job rangers, we got him," said Jason. They could finally go back and relax without having to worry about a giant worm for the rest of the day.

**XXX**

When Rita woke up and heard about the loss, she was not happy as usual. "Nincompoops! I take one day off, and look what happens! You'd think you bumbling fools could do something simple like destroy the Power Rangers, but noooo!" she babbled.

"But, my Queen!" said Goldar as he was interrupted by Rita.

"Don't you ever go after those Power Rangers again without me, understand?!

"I didn't have anything to do with it!" said Squatt. He backed away.

"Don't be mad at me. I didn't…" said Baboo. She was so scared that she couldn't finish what she was saying.

"It was those stupid monsters Finster made!" said Goldar.

"Stop yammering!" Rita yelled. "Why can't I ever win?" and she began to whine and groan. It felt like it was impossible to get rid of the rangers.

**XXX**

The next day, the rangers headed to Ernie's Juice Bar to hang out and watch the news report about them.

"So how was the beach yesterday, guys?" asked Ernie.

"Well, it wasn't exactly relaxing, Ernie," said Billy. Yesterday had been the craziest beach day ever. Rita sure knew how to make surprises on days that seemed normal. Just then TJ came in all dressed up nice in a sharp polo and dress pants.

"Whoa, somebody is getting a little sharp," said Zack.

"You and Marquia have your date tonight?" asked Trini.

"Yep, we're going to a nice dinner at Keith's French Restaurant and then a movie," said TJ.

"You got a date tonight, nice!" said Tommy.

"Just don't go doing something crazy," said Jason laughing.

"Very funny, I like to see you take out a girl," said TJ.

"You know I will," said Jason.

"Is that another news report about the power rangers?" asked TJ.

"Yeah, it's coming on right now," said Kimberly. Ernie turned up the volume.

"And on the local front, those amazing heroes the Power Rangers have once again successfully defeated another attack on the city of Angel Grove by Rita Repulsa and her seemingly endless hordes of monstrous thugs. While the city sustained some property damage, no harm befell any of the citizens, thanks to the incredible Power Rangers," said the TV Announcer. 

"Wow, great stuff, eh? I tell you, you gotta love the Power Rangers," said Ernie.

"Yeah, they are awesome aren't they," said Billy smiling.

"Well that about wraps it up," said the TV Announcer. 

"Tommy, when are we gonna see your commercial?" said Kimberly. They were excited for Tommy being on TV. He earned it.

"Yeah man," said Zack.

"I can hardly wait myself. I got the part, you know," said Bulk. He and Skull were sitting right beside them. Bulk still had sunburn badly from yesterday. 

"Oh really?" said Tommy. The others just rolled their eyes. Just then the commercial came on.

"Say folks, have you ever tried karate? You might think you can learn this intricate art on your own, but if you tried, you could end up looking like this," said the commercial as it showed Bulk's horrible audition. Everyone laughed. Bulk's smile disappeared within seconds. Skull was about to laugh when Bulk looked back at him. Skull just acted like nothing had happened. The commercial continued.

"Pretty miserable, huh? Go sign up for classes at the Angel Grove Karate Center and you could look like this," said the commercial. They showed  
Tommy and his Karate performance.

"All right, Tommy! All right, Tommy!" said Zack as he gave Tommy a hug.

"Good job," said Jason.

"You earned it," said Kimberly. This made Tommy smile just hearing that from Kimberly meant a lot.

"Come in today and learn how to master karate at the Angel Grove Karate Center!" said the commercial. Everyone cheered for Tommy.

"You call yourself a manager, Skull? This is your fault!" said Bulk as he walked away with Skull right behind him.

"Congrats Tommy," said TJ.

"Thanks man," said Tommy. Just then Marquia came in and walked over to TJ. She was looking very pretty in her black skirt and red tank top with her black hair combed down straight.

"Hey TJ," she said. TJ turned over and saw Marquia. His jaw dropped. So, did the other guys.

"Whoa," said Zack as Trini elbowed him in the chest. "Ow!" said Zack

"Wow, you look amazing," said TJ. Marquia blushed.

"Thank you, you are looking nice yourself," she said. TJ blushed. He looked back at the others.

"Well guys, I'm off," he said. TJ and Marquia walked away.

"Bye!" they all said.

"You two behave now," said Tommy. The others laughed. TJ just looked back at them

"We'll try not to be too naughty," said Marquia.

"Oh," said TJ smiling as he put his arm around her. He opened the door for her and walked out with Marquia.

"Well, would you look at that," said Kimberly. "TJ got himself a girl."

"I know. Why can't I get a girl like that? There is something wrong with this," said Zack.

"Yep, it's you," said Jason as he and the others walked off laughing.

"Oh thanks," said Zack smiling. "Hey, wait a second, what do you mean by that!" he said as he chased after them.

** Well I hope you all liked it. Did you like the Marquia part I added? Don't worry, it will still be TJxAisha. They are one of the big couples on here other than TommyxKimberly. I actually created an episode for Season 2 where Scorpina does get destroyed by one of the rangers. Who? You will have to wait and see. Please review and I will upload soon! **


	11. Up to Date

**Hey guys, this is just a follow up and list of episodes coming up. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. You see I was in New York with my family and I haven't had the chance to work on it much. Here is a list of episodes coming up. **

**#38. The Yolk is on You! (Currently working on)**

**#39 Green Candle Part 1**

**#40 Green Candle Part 2**

**#41 Snakes on a Ranger (Inspired by Boris Yelstin)**

**#42 Birds of a Feather**

**#43 Clean-Up Club**

**#44 A Bad Reflection on You**

**#45 A Good Sixth Ranger or Nah (New Episode) **

**#46 Doomsday Part 1**

**#47 Doomsday Part 2**

**#48 Rita's Seed of Evil**

**#49 A Pig's Surprise**

**#50 Something Fishy**

**#51 Hard to be a Ranger (New Episode)**

**#52 Lions and Blizzards**

**#53 To Flee or Not to Flee**

**#54 Reign of Jellyfish**

**#55 Crystal of Nightmares**

**#56 Plague of Mantis**

**#57 Return of an Old Friend Part 1**

**#58 Return of an Old Friend Part 2**

**This list continues as Season 1 will soon be finished. Uploading the next episode soon if not today then tomorrow. I promise. Remember keep reviewing and give me your opinions. I would love to here them or if you got ideas inbox me. You will get credit for ideas that I could post. **


	12. The Yolk is on You!

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. I went on a trip to New York with my family. I had a great time! Anyway, thank you for reading my story so far and for reviewing. Keep it up! By the way, people were asking if Tommy still becomes the white ranger in season 2. Yes, he does. TJ becomes the gold ranger in season 2. Wait and see what happens for that. Now, here is the next episode, "The Yolk Is On You"**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own power rangers or the song that I put on this episode No Air by Jordan Sparks & Chris Brown. **

**Theme song:**

**Ahhh! After 10,000 years, I'm free! Its time to conquer earth! **

**Alpha, Rita's escaped! Recruit a team of teenagers with attitude.**

** "Go, Go Power Rangers,**

** Go, Go Power Rangers,**

** Go, Go Power Rangers, **

** Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!**

** Go, Go Power Rangers,**

** Go, Go Power Rangers,**

** Go, Go Power Rangers, **

** You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!**

**Austin St. John as Jason (Red Ranger)**

**Walter Jones as Zack (Black Ranger)**

**Thuy Tang as Trini (Yellow Ranger)**

**Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly (Pink Ranger)**

**David Yost as Billy (Blue Ranger)**

**Jason David Frank as Tommy (Green Ranger)**

**TJ Wilkerson (White Ranger)**

**Episode 38**

**The Yolk is on You**

"So TJ, how was your date with Marquia," said Jason. He, TJ, and Tommy were walking to the stage room to rehearse for the Talent Show coming up.

"Man, it was great. We had a great time and I got my first kiss," said TJ smiling.

"Nice," said Tommy as he dabbed TJ up.

"TJ is getting girl now," said Jason.

"Hey man, Marquia is not another pretty face. She is special to me. You know what I mean," said TJ.

"Yeah, trust me. You have to treat girls with respect no matter what," said Jason.

"Speaking of girls, Tommy when are you going to ask Kim out," said TJ as he and Jason looked at him.

"Soon," said Tommy.

"How soon?" asked Jason. "You can't wait forever man."

"Yeah, you should ask her to the dance that's coming up next week!" said TJ. Tommy thought about it.

"Really, you think she would want to go with me?" said Tommy as he pointed to himself. He wasn't so sure that Kimberly felt the same way about him.

"Are you kidding me? Yes, she would want to go with you!" said Jason.

"Really," said Tommy.

"Yes Tommy, Kimberly would die if you asked her to the dance. That's how bad she wants to go with you," said TJ.

"Alright then, but let's get this talent show going first," said Tommy.

"I think you and Jason will do well," said TJ. "You guys are great at martial arts."

"Thanks man, what about you?" said Tommy patting TJ on the shoulder.

"You should join us in the talent show, TJ," said Jason.

"Hey, I would love too, but I'm not as good at martial arts as you guys.

"What do you mean? You do great in the battles as ranger," said Tommy. It was great having seven rangers on the team. That was giving them a huge advantage over Rita in battle. They started out with five rangers then Tommy joined the team after the spell was broken as the evil green ranger. Then TJ came as the white ranger and ever since the battle have gone a little bit more smoothly.

"I know but still. Besides, the only thing I'm talented at is basketball and I don't see how I could put that in the talent show. The good news is though, Marquia is singing in the talent show. I want to make sure I get front row seats," said TJ.

"Oh, I got you? It's about Marquia not us," said Jason playing around.

"Hey, I am rooting for you guys too just like the others. Like I said though, Marquia is a little special," said TJ.

"Oh really," said Tommy as they play pushed each other. The three of them arrived at the stage room.

"Hi, Mr. K," said Jason as they walked up behind him. 

"Oh, hi, boys! Are you looking forward to a great show of talent?" said Mr. Kaplan. The room was full of people rehearsing for the talent show. 

"It's going to be awesome," said Jason.

"Definitely, I can't wait to see it," said TJ.

"This is a great idea, Mr. Kaplan. Thanks for thinking of it," said Tommy. 

"Yeah," said Mr. Kaplan. Jason tapped Tommy and TJ. He pointed over to Zack, Trini, and Ernie who were setting up the stage. The three of them walked over to the others.

"Hey guys," said TJ.

"Hey," they all said.

"How's rehearsal going?" asked Jason.

"Fine, except we're having a hard time keeping track of everybody's props," said Ernie as Zack lifted up a couple of things. Just then Marquia came up.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hey Marquia," said Zack.

"What's up Marquia," said Tommy.

"You excited about singing for the show?" asked Jason.

"I'm a little nervous, but yeah I'm excited," she said smiling.

"Well, I'm sure you are going to do great," said TJ looking at Marquia smiling.

"You still coming to the show?" asked Marquia as she kissed TJ.

"You know it. I wouldn't miss seeing you sing," said TJ. Jason and Tommy tapped TJ on the shoulder. "Oh and watch my friends of course."

"So, how's the setting up going?" asked Marquia. 

"We're almost done with the props but we're still looking for a few things," said Trini. 

"Oh, no, speaking of props, Jase, I forgot our belts," said Tommy with that worried expression on his face. 

"Don't worry," said Jason trying to encourage his friend. 

"No, we have to have them. I'll be right back," said Tommy.

"I'll go with you to help you find them," said TJ. Tommy nodded.

"Thanks man," said Tommy.

"Yeah, we'll be right back in time for the show," said TJ.

"See you later," said Marquia.

"You know it," said TJ as he kissed Marquia. Then the two of them took off. 

"All right, let's go," said Tommy.

"All right, we'll wait for you here," said Jason.

"I am going to go rehearse. Good luck you guys," said Marquia as she walked off.

"Thanks," said Jason.

"Bye," said Kimberly as the others waved to Marquia. Then they got back to work.

**XXX**

Meanwhile back at Rita's lair on the moon, Finster was in his lab creating another monster. He wanted this one to be special because today was Rita's birthday. So he figured, why not surprise the queen by creating a monster that would surely destroy the rangers. "Wonderful, marvelous stupendous!" he said. "Aha, Aha. Ahh. Now let's see. A few more fangs here and there," he said as he was finishing up putting the monster together. "Perfect! She'll be so surprised. It's the perfect birthday present for her Evilness," he chuckled. Finster put the clay figure into the machine. "Power Rangers beware," he said and pulled the lever on his machine. Fang, the lizard monster was created and sent to Earth. He began to cackle evilly.

"Hey, it's good to be on planet Earth. Power Rangers I'm here!" he said. Fang began to laugh and took off running through the woods.

**XXX**

Back at the youth center, the other rangers were taking a break from setting up the props for the talent show. Kimberly and Billy were reading their books. Zack was sitting down with a smoothie. It had been a hard working afternoon. Usually on Friday's they were either relaxing, hanging out, or fighting Rita's monsters.

"Kimberly, Trini, Zack, Billy, help me sort this stuff out," said Ernie. Ernie wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for the show. It was great that the school decided to have it at the Youth Center. 

"Sure, Ernie," said Kimberly. The four of them got up and went back to work. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull were backstage being themselves of course. 

"I smell boiled eggs," said Bulk as he turned towards the basket of boiled eggs. "Skull, I found the eggs. I found the eggs. Eggs, eggs, eggs." Skull ran over there immediately excited about the eggs. They were about to dive in when Mr. Kaplan came up behind them out of nowhere.

"Looking for something, boys?" said Mr. Kaplan. Bulk and Skull backed away from the eggs and acted like nothing was going on.

"Uh, no, no Mr. Kaplan, we were just… I was just looking for my guitar," said Bulk. Mr. Kaplan was having a hard time believing that.

"Yeah, he likes to check his instruments before he performs," said Skull. 

"Oh, really?" said Mr. Kaplan. The two of them shook their heads. "Well, fine then, and you, Skull, what are you doing here?" Skull walked over to his cymbals

"Just checking my cymbals, Mr. K!" said Skull smiling. Bulk was shaking his head no to Skull about playing the cymbals. Skull; banged the cymbals together. The vibrating sound was so strong that Bulk and Mr. K thought their ears would explode.

**XXX**

"Destroy! Destroy!" growled Fang as he kept on running through the woods.

**XXX**

Rita was looking at Fang through her telescope on the moon. Who was that monster and who sent him without her knowing? "Ooh who sent that creature without getting my authorization?" she said.

"Yes, who?" said Goldar, who once again was trying to kiss up to Rita.

"Not me," said Baboo. Then Rita's face changed with excitement.  
"I know. I told Finster it's my birthday today. He created it on his own and sent it as a surprise!" said Rita.

"Happy birthday!" said Baboo and Squatt. Rita took a bow.

"Well, I'm sure he needs a hand. So get down there now, Goldar!" she said.

"Yes, Evil One," said Goldar. 

"Okeydoke!" said Baboo.

"Depart!" said Goldar.

"Ready?" said Squatt as the three of them disappeared. Rita smiled. Today just might be her lucky day.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, Tommy and TJ were running through the woods. Tommy had found the belts and they were on their way.

"I can't wait. It's going to be great. It's going to be cool!" said Tommy as he kept on running. He back kicked a leave off a tree.

"Someone is a little too excited!" said TJ trying to keep up. He went back kicked a two leaves off the tree.

"Oh yeah," said Tommy as he kicked three leaves off the tree. TJ smiled.

"You got me. Come on! I don't want to miss Marquia's performance either!" said TJ as he ran past Tommy.

"Hey, wait up!" said Tommy.

**XXX**

Rita saw TJ and Tommy running to the others. She had to stop them. With the white and green ranger gone, things could go a lot easier.

"Finster? Finster!" she cried. She ran into Finster's lab.

"Yes, my Queen," he said. 

"Goldar and Fang are about to attack but Tommy and TJ could ruin everything! What are you going to do?" she asked hoping Finster could make her birthday even more interesting.

"We wouldn't want them to do that. I shall send the Putty Patrol to stop them," said Finster.

"With those two out of my way, defeating the other rangers will be a piece of cake," said Rita laughing. 

**XXX**

"Okay, we're almost their let's start walking," said Tommy.

"Good idea, I think I am going to get some water at the Youth Center because all this running has got me thirsty as heck," said TJ. Suddenly a group of putties appeared.

"Tommy, look out!" said TJ. The putties surrounded the both of them. There was about eight of them.

"So you want to play, huh? I can use the practice before the show," said Tommy as he got in fighting mode.

"Let's take these creeps out like we always do," said TJ. He got in defense mode. Two putties charged them. Tommy back kicked them both. Another one came at them, but TJ kicked him down. "Split up!" said TJ. So Tommy and TJ went in different directions with putties following. TJ front kicked a putty down then punched another one in the stomach then in the face. The putty did a back flip as it fell to the ground. Then he flipped it over. Tommy punched one a couple of times then he kicked a couple more down. Tommy went after the last putty on his side. Tommy swung a few punches at him. The putty blocked his punches and snatched his communicator off his wrist. 

"Give me the communicator back," said Tommy. The putty ran off with the communicator in its hands. TJ came over to Tommy's side. "He's got my communicator!"

"Let's go get it," said TJ. They ran after the putty. They chased the putty a little ways through the woods until finally, the putty just stopped. TJ and Tommy had him now. 

"Look, I'm done fooling around," said Tommy. He was about to go after him when TJ stopped him.

"Wait Tommy, something is not right. That putty would not just randomly stop here. We don't even have it cornered so why did it stop?" said TJ. Tommy knew TJ was right. Something was going on and he didn't like it. Just then another putty came up and grabbed TJ's arm. "Hey get off," said TJ as he tried to push it off. The putty grabbed TJ's communicator and backed away.

"He got my communicator," said TJ. Suddenly, the putty in front of Tommy pulled a rope hanging from a tree. A net came from under TJ and Tommy trapping them and lifted them up in the air. 

"Huh? Let us out of here! Putty come on," said Tommy.

"Hey, get us down," said TJ. Their morphers fell out of their back pockets and onto the ground. The putties picked them up off the ground.

"Great now they have our morphers," said Tommy. They were both struggling to break free, but the net had them bunched together.

"Hey Tommy, we're best friends and all man, but I don't think I want to be this close."

"Tell me about it. Your breath isn't the best," said Tommy. TJ looked at him.

"Hey, I brushed man. I had some gum, but it fell out of my pocket when we were fighting. The putties just stood around laughing.

"Very funny, you just wait putties," said Tommy. He was determined to get out and get those putties out. "Come on, let us out of here!"

"Obviously, Rita is up to something and she wants us out of the way," said TJ.

"You think. Help me out here!" said Tommy.

"I'm trying. I want take care of those clay heads and get to the show just as much as you do. So you and Jason can perform and I can see Marquia sing," said TJ. The two of them were struggling to get out of the net.

**XXX**

Rita was happy. "With TJ and Tommy trapped, the rangers won't have any reinforcements!" she laughed.

**XXX**

"Hey, I'm getting hungry," said Squatt.

"Quiet! You're always hungry," said Goldar. He didn't understand why Baboo and Squatt had to come along. All they did was complain and mess everything up. They don't even fight the rangers. In fact, they run away every time the rangers appear. How were those two dull brains help at all? Where the hell did Rita even find those two? Apparently, she found them before Goldar was assigned to Rita a long time ago. What was worse was when they were trapped in that capsule together. Goldar remember those days where he suffered mind grains from Rita yelling or Baboo and Squatt complaining. He still had nightmares about those days. 

"I'm a little peckish myself," said Baboo. The two of them looked around for food. "Look! There's some eggs," said Baboo pointing to two large eggs hidden in the bushes. Squatt and Baboo ran down the small hill towards the eggs. 

"What are you fools doing? Get back here!" said Goldar. "Why does Rita keep me stuck with you two?" Goldar followed right behind them.

"Ooh, yum yum!" said Baboo. They picked up the eggs.

"Yeah! Ooh ooh! I like these," said Squatt as he broke the eggs. He poured the yolk in his mouth. "Delicious," he grunted with the green yolk dripping down his chin.. Baboo was chowing down on hers too.

"Ha ha ha! Tasty and scrumptious!" she said as she poured the green yolk in her mouth. Goldar was disgusted.

"Put that down!" he yelled. Suddenly, Goldar saw Fang running across the fields towards them. "Hey! There's Fang!" Fang looked like he was about to blow a bubble. He was so mad.

**XXX**

"It looks like Fang is cracking up," said Rita. She didn't like where this was going.

**XXX**

Fang was fuming. Baboo and Squatt were getting scared.

"He sounds kind of huffy," said Squatt. He and Baboo ran behind Goldar. Goldar took out his sword just in case Fang went crazy on them. "What's the matter?" said Squatt.

"How could you?" growled Fang.

"What do you mean?" said Baboo.

"You ate my gooney bird eggs. You know how hard it is to find these? You can't just walk into a store and buy these, you know!" yelled Fang.

**XXX**

Rita was mad. Why can't Squatt and Baboo do anything right. How was she going to destroy the rangers if Fang wasn't cooperating? "Finster!" she yelled.

**XXX**

"I wanted these eggs for lunch!" said Fang.

"They were good!" said Baboo.

"Were good?" said Squatt.

"I'm going to tear you apart!" Fang growled. He was about to attack them. Goldar got into a defensive stance. He wasn't going to let Fang attack him so easily without a fight.

"Back away, you overgrown reptile!" said Goldar.

**XXX**

Back at the youth center, the talent show was getting ready to start. Bulk and Skull were practicing their music act with their guitars. Billy came in walking pretty fast.

"I wonder what's keeping Tommy and TJ?" said Billy.

I don't know. They're both not answering their communicators. They should have been back half an hour ago. 

"Did they go to Japan to pick up the black belts?" said Kimberly.

"It's not funny, guys. They could be in trouble," said Zack.

"Affirmative, something's wrong," said Billy. Just then Marquia walked up.

"Hey guys, have you seen TJ?" she asked.

"He went with Tommy to go help him get the black belts," said Jason.

"They still haven't returned," said Kimberly.

"I hope they get here soon. Jason, you and Tommy are about to go on soon," said Marquia.

"When do you go on?" asked Trini.

"Right after Jason and Tommy," she said. "I hope their alright." Marquia was getting worried about TJ and Tommy. Well, mostly TJ. They knew something was up, but they couldn't give out their secret in front of Marquia.

"We'll go try to find them," said Billy. Marquia nodded and walked off. 

Just then their communicators beeped. They went to the corner where no one would see them. They looked around to see if anyone was there. Luckily, no one was around so it was safe for Jason to answer his communicator.

"We read you, Zordon," said Jason.

"Teleport to the Command Center immediately," said Zordon.

"We're on our way," said Jason and they teleported away.

Zordon, Tommy and TJ aren't answering their communicators," said Jason.

That is why I have called you here. Observe the Viewing Globe," said Zordon. The rangers looked into the viewing globe. The globe was showing TJ and Tommy trapped in a net. "They are being held hostage by Rita's Putty Patrol." 

"Oh, no, Tommy and TJ, their in trouble," said Kimberly. 

"They're really in a bind," said Trini. 

"We got to help them," said Zack. He was just about to go when Zordon stopped him. 

"Not so fast, Zack, we have another problem. Rita has released a garling Fang monster who intends to destroy the earth," said Zordon. The globe showed Fang. He was ugly as they come. 

"Man! Now he's ugly," said Zack. 

"Precisely, an absolutely atrocious beast," said Billy. This monster didn't look like h was going to be easy to beat.

"But, Zordon shouldn't we help Tommy and TJ first?" said Kimbely. Tommy and TJ were their friends. They couldn't just leave them trapped. Those two helped them out the least they could was the same for them.

"They are both capable of handling this situation. First, you must destroy fang before he unleashes his power," said Zordon. The rangers knew that Zordon was right as always. After all, TJ and Tommy wouldn't be power rangers if they couldn't handle their own situations. 

"It's Morphin Time," said Jason. 

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" The rangers morphed and teleported to the scene. Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt backed up.

"Get the power rangers," said Goldar.

No, not until I get some gooney bird eggs," said Fang.

"The Power Rangers have the gooney bird eggs. Attack and you can have them," said Goldar. He was lying though but who knows. If this worked, maybe Rita could get this overgrown lizard some gooney bird eggs. He just wanted to get rid of the power rangers. 

"Really?" said Fang.

"With sprinkles on 'em," said Baboo. Fang was excited. He ran past them. The three of them moved out of Fang's way as he rushed past them. Fang ran over towards the rangers who were at the bottom of the hill. He began to throw large rocks at them.

"Let's send this guy to the dentist!" said Jason. Fang jumped from the top of the hill and attacked the rangers. The rangers took out their swords and went at him. Fang grew his claws out and hit Kimberly. Then he knocked Billy down. Within seconds, he had Trini on the ground.

"I want gooney bird eggs," said Fang. He hit Zack down. Jason tried to back kick Fang, but he missed. Fang lunged at Jason and hit him.

"Jason, are you alright," said Trini. Baboo, Squatt, and Goldar ran on over to watch the fun.

"Leave, or I'll be forced to raise my voice in anger. Get them, Fang!" said Baboo.  
"Be gone! Skedaddle!"

"Huh?" they all said. The rangers did not like where this was going.

"Fang, attack them!" said Goldar.

"I'll mash them into moon dust," said Fang. He went over to where a pile of boulders laid. He picked them up one by one and threw them at the rangers. 

"Hey, Fang, you really know how to rock," said Squatt. Goldar turned over to the rangers and fired a mighty blast from his sword. The blast knocked the rangers off the cliff. The rangers screamed as they fell down 350 feet below. Goldar laughed as the rangers plummeted to the ground.

"Hey, Goldar you were splendiferous," said Baboo.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, TJ and Tommy were still trapped in the net and being guarded by putties. Jason was trying to contact them through their communicators which the two putties still had. "Tommy! TJ! Come in, guys! Can you hear me?!" said Jason.

"Tommy, we have to get out of here. They need us," said TJ.

"There has to be a way to get out of here," said Tommy.

"How? They have our morphers and our communicators not to mention were a little tangled up here," said TJ reminding Tommy the fact that they were still trapped in the net. "Maybe we can jump down on top of the putties and get our stuff back."

"I have a plan," said Tommy.

"Sweet, let's here what you got," said TJ excitedly. Tommy began to whisper the plan to TJ.

**XXX**

"Ha ha!" laughed Goldar. The four of them looked down at the rangers who they had knocked off the cliff. Suddenly, Fang started to run away.

"Now I'll never get my gooney bird eggs. They're gone," he whined. Baboo, Squatt, and Goldar began to chase after him. "Leave me alone," said Fang and he continued on his way. Fang ran into the fields and began to cry over the eggs. "My gooney bird eggs, they ate my gooney bird eggs!" he cried. Just then Rita appeared out of the blue.

"So, Fang, what's the matter?" said Rita laughing. Fang turned over to her.

"What's so funny?" said Fang. Fang wanted to jump on Rita and pound her like pizza dough. He did not like being laughed at especially by some witch.

"Do as I command and you shall have your eggs. Do you promise to obey?" said Rita. Fang was hesitant at first. How was she going to get his gonney bird eggs? "Watch this!" said Rita. She blasted a ray from her staff at the eggs. The beam returned the eggs back to the way they were, all stuffed with green slime and good to eat.

"Oh, boy, my eggs!" said Fang. He was so excited. Suddenly, Rita fired a beam from her staff at the eggs again. This time, she destroyed them and laughed. "No! No My eggs!" cried Fang. Rita laughed in her own cruel way.

"You want eggs? Destroy the Power Rangers," commanded Rita.

"Anything you say," said Fang. He would do anything to get his eggs back.

"Now, grow, Fang, grow!" she yelled as she threw her staff to the ground. The staff fired a beam at Fang making him grow as tall as ever. Fang grew his sharp claws out. He was ready to scratch the rangers up.

"Okay, get them, Fang!" said Rita.

"Yes, my Evilness," said Fang. The rangers looked up at giant Fang. It was go time again. 

"We need Dinozord power!" said Jason.

"Now!" they all said together. The Tyrannosaurus Zord arose from the deep ground below roaring. The Mastodon, Saber-Tiger, and Triceratops Zord arose from the burial as well. The Pterodactyl flew out of the volcano and to the fighting scene. The rangers jumped into their zords and were ready to roll.

"Power Rangers, log on!" said Jason.

"Let's do it to it," said Zack. 

"Powered up and online," said Billy. 

"Ready to rock 'n' roll," said Trini 

"Nail this buck-toothed bully," said Kimberly.

"All right, rangers, time to power up!" said Jason as he powered up his crystal. 

"Two, one… Power up!" they all said as they charged up their crystals. 

"We need Megazord power," said Jason. The zords began to merge together. Snarling and screeching they began to combine. The rangers were moved into the Megazord's cockpit together. "Engage Megazord battle mode," said Jason. 

"Right!" they all said together.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated," said the computer as the zords began to transform into the Dino Megazord. "Megazord Activated." 

"Eggs! I want eggs!" said Fang. He was starting to get restless. The rangers were confused. What eggs was this creep talking about?

"I don't know what he means but we'd better stop him before he does real damage," said Jason. The Megazord threw a punch at Fang. Fang blocked the punch and hit the Megazord with his claws. 

"Eggs! Rita says you have eggs! I want them now!" said Fang. He grabbed the Megazord by the shoulders. The rangers pushed him of and tried to punch him again. Fang hit the Megazord again with his claws forcing it to back up.

"Back off, we don't have eggs. Rita lied to you. If you don't stop fighting, we'll have to make you stop. Got it?" said Jason.

"Like they ever listen," said Kimberly. Fang was starting to get mad.

"I'll get you!" he said as he stabbed the Megazord with his claws. The hit forced the Dino Megazord to go back a little ways. The rangers tried to swing at him but Fang blocked the punch. Fang tried to kick them, but the Megazord blocked that too. Fang had had enough. He slashed the Megazord with his claw.

"Let's finish him, guys!" said Jason. Fang swung his left claw at the rangers, but the rangers managed to dodge their Megazord from the hit. They grabbed Fang's arm and pulled it behind his back. Fang knocked the Megazord off his arm then slashed it with his claws. The Megazord shook from the hits.

"Whoa!" they said. Fang laughed 

"Let's get it together. This lizard's not going down easy. We've got to give it all we've got!" said Jason trying to keep the others strong. That's what a good leader would do.

"Give me the eggs, now!" said Fang as he lunged both of his claws at the Dino Megazord. The hit was so strong and hard that knocked the Megazord to the ground. Sparks flew and blew as the hit left a burnt scorch on the Megazord's breastplate.

"Yeah!" said Rita cheering Fang on.

"Eggs," said Fang.

"Man!" said Jason.

"This guy is crazily upsets over those eggs," said Zack.

"What do we do?!" said Kimberly.

"Now I'm going to finish you," said Fang as he kept on laughing. 

"This reptile is a lot tougher than he looks," said Jason. They needed TJ and Tommy more than ever now.

"Eggs!" said Fang.

"We could sure use Tommy's and TJ's help," said Jason.

"No kidding," said Billy. Rita looked to her left. There stood the Angel Grove Dam.

"Ah! The dam!" she said. This gave her an idea that would surely finish off the rangers. "Okay, now stomp it to the ground," she ordered.

"Yeah! We'll soak them!" snickered Fang. He started to walk over to the dam.

"He's heading for the dam," said Jason.

"If the controls get wet, the Megazord will be shot," said Billy.

"Not only that, but the city will be flooded," said Trini.

"We have to stop him!" said Jason.

"We are victorious!" said Fang.

"That's what you think. After him, Rangers!" said Jason. They got the Megazord back on its feet and went after Fang.

**XXX**

"Alright TJ, grab the rope," whispered Tommy. TJ reached for the rope and pulled himself out of the net. He climbed on top of the left side of the net.

"Alright, I got it. Your turn," said TJ. Tommy climbed out of the net. TJ reached his hand over and pulled Tommy up. The two putties had their backs turned. They were still occupied with looking at TJ and Tommy's morphers and communicators. Tommy got on top of the right side of the net.

"Okay, on a count of three, start swinging," said Tommy. TJ nodded. Tommy counted down from three. "1, 2," they were nervous. Hopefully, Tommy's plan would work "3" he said as they started swinging. They waited until they got close enough to the putties. "Now!" yelled Tommy. They jumped on top of the putties. The putties got back up and lunged at them. TJ and Tommy kicked them down at the same time. The putties fell to the ground and let go of their morphers. Their morphers and communicators fell to the ground. Suddenly, two more putties came out of the blue. Tommy back kicked one down and TJ did a fly kick on the other one. Then the four putties disappeared.

"When will they ever learn," said TJ.

"Good teamwork buddy," said Tommy. They high fived each other for a job well done.

"Good plan," said TJ. Just then, they heard Jason calling through Tommy's communicator.

"Tommy! TJ! Do you read me?!" said Jason.

"We're right here, buddy! Where are you guys?" asked Tommy with TJ listening up closely.

"We're at the dam. Hurry!" said Jason.

"We're on our way," said Tommy. "Ready," he nodded to TJ.

"Let's do it," said TJ as they both began to morph into ranger mode. "Long Neck!" 

"Dragonzord!" said Tommy. The two morphed into the Green and White rangers and teleported to the fight scene. "All right, I'll call for the Dragonzord," said Tommy.

"Right, I'll get the Long Neck Zord," said TJ and he ran off.

"Hang on, guys!" said Tommy as he started playing his flute to call the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord arose from the water. It gave a might roar as it walked through the water and onto land. Once it got onto the shore, the Dragonzord walked to the dam where the other rangers were fighting Fang.

"I call for the Long Neck Zord!" said TJ. The Long Neck Zord slowly arose from the ground. As the dirt and sand fell off the zord, the Long Neck gave a mighty roar and walked to the dam. "Nice! Now let's get this party over with. We got a talent show to get to!"said TJ. He jumped inside his zord and went into the cockpit. "Long Neck Megazord Transformation!" he yelled as he put his Long Neck Saber into the controls, turning it into a steering wheel. The Long Neck Zord transformed itself into the Long Neck Megazord.

"What, how did Tommy and TJ get free?!" said Rita. This could ruin everything. "Never trust a bunch of stupid putties to do your job. No matter, Fang destroy them all!" she yelled.

"With pleasure," laughed Fang. He ran to the dam when the Dragonzord and the Long Neck Megazord stood in its way. The Dragonzord swung its tail and hit Fang. Fang got back up.

"Lets put a kick in things," said TJ. The Long Neck Megazord kicked Fang knocking him up in the air and back down to the ground. Fang swung his claws at the Dragonzord and the Long Neck Megazord. Both Megazords blocked his claws from hitting them. The Dragonzord swung its tail at Fang, but he dodged it. The Long Neck Megazord tried to punch Fang. Fang grabbed its hand and pushed it away. Then Fang slashed his claws and hit both of them.

"Ah!" said TJ. The Dragonzord and Long Neck Megazord backed up. The Dragonzord fired its missiles from its hands. Fang fell down to the ground, but got right back up.

"Eye lasers! Fire!" yelled TJ. The Long Neck Megazord fired lasers from its eyes and hit Fang. Fang fell down again.

"Hey, that really hurt," he cried. The other rangers joined in with them.

"We thought you wouldn't show up," said Jason.

"And let you guys get all the fun. Come on, a few putties can't stop us," said TJ laughing.

"Now I'm really mad!" said Fang.

"Time to finish lizard breath once and for all," said Tommy.

"Switch to Dragonzord Battle Mode!" said Jason. The Dino Megazord transformed back as all the zords except Jason's Tyrannosaurus zord combined with the Dragonzord to create Dragonzord Battle Mode. The three of them lunged at Fang at the same time. Fang pushed them off. Jason's Tyrannosaurus swung its fist at Fang, but Fang pushed its hand away. Then he hit Jason's zord with his claws then he slashed the Long Neck Megazord. The Dragonzord Battle Mode lunged it's sword at Fang. Fang grabbed it and pushed it off. The Long Neck Megazord punched Fang twice. Fang fell down. Then Jason's Tyrannosaurus punched Fang knocking him down again. Fang had had enough. He fired a huge ball of lightning from his antennas at the Megazords.

"Switch modes!" said Jason. The other zords separated from the Dragonzord.

"Jason, let's combine all our zords to create the Ultrazord," said TJ.

"Good idea! We need Titanus, now!" said Jason. Titanus, the Retro Dinozord came to the scene. The Dino Megazord, the Long Neck Megazord, and the Dragonzord merged together and hopped on top of Titanus.

"Ultrazord! Power up!" they all said.

"**Go, Go Power Rangers,**

**Go, Go Power Rangers,**

**Go, Go Power Rangers,**

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!"**

"Let's finish it!" said Jason.

"You don't scare me!" said Fang. He ran straight at them.

"All right, Rangers!" said Jason.

"Lock on and fire all weapons!" they all said. The Ultrazord fired all its cannons at Fang. The blast hit Fang.

"No!" he yelled. The blast knocked him down and blew him up. Fang was destroyed.

"I guess we took care of you, frog face," said Jason.

"Oh, yes!" they all cheered as they high fived each other.

"You'll pay for this! This is the worst birthday ever! Oh, my headache is back!" said Rita as grabbed her head. Then she disappeared back to her lair on the moon.

**XXX**

The rangers were happy that the battle was over with. Now they could continue with the rest of their day. They ran straight to the youth center for the talent show. It had already started though. Jason and Tommy hoped that they hadn't missed their turn. TJ was hoping that he didn't miss Marquia's performance. She would kill him for sure if he did. Jason contacted Zordon through his communicator to report their victory to Zordon.

"Good news, Zordon. We destroyed Rita's plans again," said Jason. 

"Yeah, it was morphinominal," said Zack. Everyone laughed. 

"Congratulations, Power Rangers, on a job well done. I am very proud of you. Me and Alpha watched you guys from the viewing globe," said Zordon. That was another victory in the win column for the rangers.

"Good job, rangers and good luck at the talent show!" said Alpha.

"Thanks Alpha," said Tommy. Suddenly, Ernie came running towards them. 

"Hey! Where have you guys been? You're up next," said Ernie as he came running off backstage.

"We made it," said Tommy smiling.

"Let's do this," said Jason.

"Rock the house, fellas," said Zack.

"Oh Ernie," said TJ as he ran up to him. "I didn't miss Marquia did I?"

"No, you made it just in time. She goes on next after Jason and Tommy," said Ernie. TJ was relieved. "But I think you better go see her. She's kind of nervous and she was worried that you weren't coming."

"Ah man," said TJ. "I better go check on her."

"Go ahead, man" said Tommy.

"Really, but what about you guys," said TJ.

"You're fine man. You'll be able to watch us from backstage," said Jason.

"Go help Marquia," said Kimberly. "She needs you." TJ nodded and smiled. Then he ran to go find Marquia.

"Come on, let's go," said Jason. He and Tommy ran onto the stage.

"Good luck guys," said Trini. Zack, Trini, Kimberly, and Billy went to find their seats so they could watch the show.

"Marquia! Marquia, where are you?!" said TJ. He turned to his right and saw Marquia sitting on a stool. TJ ran over to her. "Marquia, what's wrong?"

"There you are! Where have you been?" she asked. Marquia was waiting to here the excuse. It wouldn't be the first time someone came to her with a lousy excuse.

"It's a long story. Ernie says you weren't feeling too good. What's wrong?" said TJ. He was worried about his girlfriend.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous. What if I mess up in front of all those people? What if I freeze on stage? What if…" said Marquia in panic. TJ stopped her and tried to calm her down.

"Hey, you will be fine. Don't be nervous. I'm here for you and I won't leave you. I will be backstage watching you and rooting you on," he said. Marquia smiled.

"Thank you, TJ," she said. They leaned in close to each other and kissed. Bulk and Skull happened to be watching. They looked like they were about to cry.

"I love happy moments," said Skull teary eyed.

"Me too," said Bulk. "We must be strong though." Bulk and Skull tried not to cry, but they couldn't help it. "I can't do it," said Bulk. He and Skull hugged each other and cried. TJ and Marquia finished kissing each other.

"Wow, that was amazing," said TJ with amazement. Marquia laughed. Then they watched Tommy and Jason's performance.

"Okay, next up we got Tommy and Jason," said Ernie. Everyone clapped and cheered. No one probably cheered more than Kimberly of course. Tommy and Jason took a bow then began. They did a bunch of martial arts moves. They did back kicks, back flips, and amazing tricks. Everyone watched in amazement.

"Wow, they are killing it," said Zack. Billy, Trini, and Kimberly agreed. Finally, they did their final move and took a final bow. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Let's give them a big hand. Next Marquia Jones will perform a song she calls "No Air". Everyone cheered. Tommy and Jason went and sat down with the others.

"Good job, guys," said Kimberly.

"Yall rocked!" said Zack.

"Thanks," said Jason.

"It was awesome," said Billy. Marquia was about to go on stage when she stopped. She turned to TJ.

"Can you sing with me?" she asked. TJ's eyes opened wide that it looked like they were about to pop out.

"Me, but I don't know the words and I'm not much of a singer," said TJ.

"Please, for me," said Marquia. TJ smiled.

"Okay, but I don't know the words," said TJ.

"Follow my lead," smiled Marquia. The two of them went on stage.

"Hey, it's TJ," said Trini. They were surprised.

"I thought TJ wasn't performing in the talent show," said Tommy.

"Well, I guess he wanted to surprise us," said Zack. TJ and Marquia grabbed a microphone. Marquia put the words on a podium for them to see. The music began to play.

**(Marquia) **

"**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Marquia).**

**Oh, Oooooh, Ah, Aaaah.**

**If I should die before I wake, its cause you took my breath away. **

**Losing you is like living in a world with no air.**

**Oooh! **

**(TJ)**

**I'm here alone,**

**Didn't want to leave, **

**My heart won't move; it's incomplete.**

**If there was a way that I could make you understand! But how,**

**Do you expect me to live alone with just me,**

**Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe. (Marquia)**

**(Both) **

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air"

"Wow, TJ and Marquia are really good," said Trini.

"Yeah, they sound great," said Kimberly. She looked over at Tommy who was sitting beside her. "This is nice isn't it?" said Kimberly smiling. Tommy smiled back.

"It sure is," said Tommy. Kimberly laid her head on Tommy's shoulder as they watched TJ and Marquia sing. Tommy was happy about that although he tried not to show it. He put his hand around her. Kimberly was really excited about that. Why couldn't it be like that all the time? One day, she was going to tell Tommy how she felt about him, but not today. Everyone smiled and listened as the two of them kept singing.

**(TJ) **

**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew**

**Right off the ground to flow to you**

**There's no gravity that can hold me down from you**

**(Marquia)**

**But somehow I'm still alive inside**

**You took my breath, but I survived**

**I don't know how, but I don't really care,**

**(Both)**

**So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

**(Marquia)**

**Got me out here in the water so deep**

**(TJ)**

**Tell me how you going to breathe without me**

**(Marquia)**

**If you ain't here I just can't breathe**

**(Both) **

**No air, No air**

**No air, air **

**No air, No air (Slow finish by both)"**

Everyone clapped and cheered. The crowd was wild. "Give it up for Marquia and TJ!" said Ernie. The crowd got even louder. Marquia and TJ smiled and waved.

"So you can't sing huh," said Marquia jokingly.

"I didn't say that, now. I said I'm not the singing type of person," said TJ. Marquia laughed.

"Thank you for performing with me," said Marquia.

"Hey, I told you that I wouldn't leave you. I'm here for you no matter what until you don't want me to," said TJ. That made Marquia smile. The two of them kissed walked off the stage towards the others.

"That was great, guys!" said Tommy.

"You guys rocked," said Zack. Jason, Tommy, and Zack dabbed TJ up and gave a Marquia a hug. Billy shook TJ's hand, but TJ showed him how to dab people up. Then Billy gave Marquia a hug. Kimberly and Trini hugged TJ and Marquia.

"That was great, you guys!" said Kimberly.

"You were awesome," said Trini.

"Affirmative! You guys did great," said Billy.

"Thanks guys. You were great too Jason and Tommy," said Marquia.

"Yeah, you guys were amazing. We saw you guys from backstage. I told yall that you would do great," said TJ.

"Thanks man," said Tommy laughing.

"I thought you said that you weren't going to perform," said Jason jokingly.

"I didn't think I was either, but I guess girls are full of surprises," said TJ.

"You know it," said Kimberly. She, Marquia, and Trini gave each other a high five.

"That's what you got to love about them girls. Give us a little mystery," said Zack smiling. They all laughed.

"And now Bulk and Skull," said Ernie. The crowd cheered. "God help us all," said Ernie. Bulk and Skull jumped onto the stage with their instruments. They were wearing the weirdest rock star clothes. Everyone laughed. Bulk and Skull began to play their instruments with both of them at the guitar.

**(Both)**

"**My name is Bulk**

**My name is Skull**

**And we're the heaviest rockers you know**

**We're tough (Bulk)**

**We're mean (Skull) **

**And that's the truth (Bulk) **

**And we're bad (Skull) **

**So all you geeks had better be scared (Bulk)**

**Better be scared (Skull)**

**'Cause we're cool (Bulk) **

**How cool? (Skull)**

**So cool! (Bulk)"**

Skull grabbed his cymbals and banged them in Bulk's ear. Bulk fell down from the pain in his ear. Skull just looked down at Bulk. "Got to go," he said as he took off from the stage. Bulk got back up and chased after him

"Skull, get back here!" he yelled. Everyone laughed.

"Never a dull moment with Bulk and Skull," said Marquia.

"You got that right," said Zack. They all just kept on laughing. 

** Well, I hope you guys loved that episode. I know that I used the song No Air by Jordan Sparks featuring Chris Brown. I know it did not exists back then, but I thought I would use it for this one plus I shortened the song so it's not copyrighting. Sorry that it took me a while to post. It's been busy. If you looked at the update from the last chapter, then you saw the list of episodes coming up. I probably won't be able to update until next Sunday because I will be in Ohio for a week. I have to spend it with my dad unfortunately. The story continues on though because next one is a new episode inspired by Boris Yelstin. I call it Snakes on a Ranger. Keep reviewing and please give me your opinions on if you like it or not. I don't care if you're a guest or not. You can inbox me about it or you can send a review. However, you want to do it. Thank you and I will update soon. **


End file.
